


New York, New York May, 2008

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Did I say lots of sex?, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's turn to surprise Ryan in New York. Much sex ensues, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last two days in Philadelphia had been fucking awesome. The tour was almost over and Gerard was antsy. They had just come off the stage and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Mikey’s neck and kissed his cheek. “New York City, Mikey. _New York City_.”

Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother. “Go find Brian, please. He has everything ready for you.”

Gerard hugged him tightly. “I’ll see you there, yeah?”

Mikey snorted. “Yeah, just don’t, like, get hurt or anything. And don’t break Ryan either. He has a whole tour to get through.”

“I’ll try,” he replied as he headed off to find Brian. 

It was actually Brian who found him. He grabbed Gerard’s arm and steered him towards a back entrance. “There’s a car waiting to drive you. Your bag is already inside, and the suit you asked for. You have your phone?” Gerard patted his pocket where his phone was. “Don’t forget to call Zack when you get there. He’s going to stall them as long as he can, which shouldn’t be too hard. You know how it is to play in New York.”

Gerard nodded then hugged Brian tightly. “Thank you, Bri. You have been so wonderful about this.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Gee. You know that.” Brian pushed him through the doors and outside. The car was right there waiting. “Have fun, but not too much!”

Gerard smiled and waved then climbed into the car.

 

Gerard watched the scenery pass by and it seemed like no time at all that he found himself surrounded by building. He feels a little claustrophobic for a moment before he made himself remember that this meant that he’s really close to Ryan now. His knee started bouncing and he leaned closer to the window.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the front of the hotel. The driver got out and retrieved Gerard’s bags then opened the door for him. Gerard climbed out and smiled at him. “Thanks for getting me here so quickly.”

The driver smiled and handed him his bags. “Not a problem. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Way.”

Gerard nodded and headed into the hotel. He checked in and got his room key. He really hoped he had time to shower and change before Ryan got there. Pulling his phone out, he texted Zack.

_at hotel. What’s eta?_

It was just a moment before his phone buzzed, letting him know he had a reply message.

_still taking pictures. You have time._

_thx. How long?_

_probably an hour. Will txt when on way to hotel._

_K_

Good, he had plenty of time! Gerard took the elevator to his room and got comfortable.

 

Somehow the whole post gig clamor always made Ryan feel like time was passing superfast. The myriad of photographs and signatures just reminded him how much all this was worth it. Jon and Spencer were taking everything in their stride, seemingly moving at a snail’s pace compared to him. Ryan knew fine well the only reason for that lay in the fact that he was caught up in the whirlwind that was Brendon Urie.

Ryan wasn't the only one who enjoyed meeting the fans. Brendon _loved_ it. He loved every single minute of it; the adoration, the handsy fans, the _attention_. The problem was that out of everyone, the only person Brendon wanted to be in the center of their attention hardly seemed to notice him at all anymore. At least not when Brendon wanted to be noticed. Instead, he found himself resorting to more and more extreme behavior just to get a rise. 

The worst incident happened a few days ago. The gig had been amazing and the chemistry was electric between himself and Ryan, playing it up to the fans. Normally performances like that were well rewarded when they got to the bus. This time however, Ryan just slinked off to his bunk. Brendon of course followed, climbing in after him and started to try and get a rise out of the older man by trying to steal his phone out of his hand. He genuinely couldn't imagine what could have been so important that it needed to be dealt with right now when he'd practically thrown himself at Ryan all night. Surely that deserved praise of the highest degree.

Evidentially whatever a Ryan was doing was much more important because before Brendon knew it, he found himself on his ass on the floor. Had Ryan really just pushed him out of his bunk? Apparently so. Well if there was one thing Brendon knew how to do, it was to get attention, even if it was the bad kind. 

So yeah, he _might_ just have gone and found Spencer. He _may_ have run up behind him and jumped on his back just as the drummer was picking up a fresh cup of coffee. Brendon _might_ , therefore, be responsible for a scolding hot caffeinated beverage being spilled over both Spencer _and_ Jon. 

So after a lot of swearing, shouting and heated discussion, Brendon found himself bent over the edge of his bunk being smacked particularly hard with a riding crop by Ryan, a coffee stained Spencer watching on from the doorway. But really, it was totally worth it if it meant being the center of Ryan Ross' universe. Even for a second. 

Eventually Zack stepped in and started to herd the four band mates away from the still reasonably large group of fans clamoring for a moment with their favorite band. Ryan couldn't help looking mildly disappointed. The more time he could spend with the thrum of people, the less time he had to miss Gerard Way. Yep, Ryan knew he was hopelessly head over heels for the multi-talented lead singer. He totally did not look at the charcoal sketch of himself naked in the bed sheets that Gerard had drawn every day. Nope. 

Finally herded into the bus, Ryan collapsed on the sofa next to Spencer. "Thank fuck for hotel nights, right?" 

Spencer pulled Ryan into one into one of his infamous bear hugs. "Oh, absolutely. I've been looking forward to some quality hug time with my best friend. Have you seen him?"

Ryan giggled as Jon and Brendon joined them, content to just unwind with his band.

 

Gerard had cleaned up and changed into his suit with the skinny black tie. He put on a little eye liner and fixed his hair. When he was finally finished, he pulled on his trench coat and headed to the lobby. He sat down and pulled out his phone to text Zack.

_ready and waiting if you can get them away_

It wasn't long before he got a reply.

_finally on the bus. Going to kill Brendon. be there soon._

The reply made him smile and he sat back to wait.

Spencer glanced up at the doorway to find Zack standing there texting. He grinned when Zack winked at him. Yep, this was going to go perfectly. He'd already spoken to Jon on the sly to ask if he could room with Brendon, spinning some yarn about wanting to spend some quality time with his best friend. 

He wouldn't have been averse to the idea of course, but Spencer had noticed a change in Ryan since they'd started touring. It hadn't taken long before he realized that his best friend was clearly smitten with someone, even if he wasn't able to figure out who it was. It hadn't been until Zack had approached him about New York that everything fell into place. Gerard Way. As far as Spencer was concerned, as long as Ryan was happy, there was no way this could be a bad thing.

The bus finally arrived at the hotel, and Spencer extricated himself from between Ryan and Jon. "Come on, guys! Just think, warm soft beds and hot showers. Perfection. Jon, you don't mind rooming with Brendon, right?" 

Jon threw an arm around Brendon. "I'm pretty sure I'll survive. We have cartoons and skittles. What could possibly go wrong?!" He grabbed his bag and practically dragged the lead singer out with him, heading for reception. 

Ryan, as usual, was last to stuff his gear into his bag and traipsed off the bus behind Spencer with Zack bringing up the rear.

Gerard more heard than saw Brendon enter the lobby. He was going off about some Disney movie, chatting animatedly with what looked to be Jon. They disappeared towards the elevators when Spencer appeared. He noticed the drummer looking around and gave him a little wave. Spencer smiled and nodded his head at him.

Gerard stood and waited for the object of his affection to appear. His smile grew even bigger when he noticed Ryan. He had to hold himself back from running up to him. This was supposed to be a surprise. Ryan was supposed to see him and hopefully run into _his_ arms.

"I still can't believe you got Jon to room with Brendon just so we can chill out together like we used to. You're, like, the bestest friend ever!" Ryan linked arms with Spencer when he caught up to his band mate. As usual, Ryan couldn't help being nosy and glancing around the reception. 

He stopped suddenly, letting go of Spencer's arm. It couldn't be, surely? A quick look up and down confirmed that actually, yes, it was. "Gee!" Ryan completely forgot that Spencer was there and ran across reception, practically launching himself at Gerard.

Gerard was grinning from ear to ear when he caught Ryan. He stumbled back and his legs hit the edge of the couch on which he'd been sitting. Ryan's weight caused him to lose his balance and fall back onto the cushions. "Hi sexy," he said while staring into those beautiful, honey colored eyes.

Ryan wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in Gerard's lap, but he certainly couldn't complain about it. He beamed brightly, melting into Gerard's arms when he spoke. "Missed you, in case you hadn't realized."

Gerard's face was starting to hurt from smiling so much, but he didn't care. He was probably the happiest person in the hotel. "I understand there may have been plans for an intervention soon." He wrapped his arms tightly around him. Funnily enough, they hadn't even kissed yet.

"Really? Damn, I've never had one of them before. Are they fun?" Ryan giggled. He couldn't believe that Gerard was really here. Ryan suddenly realized where here actually was. For a second he wondered whether such a public display of affection was a good idea, but then it struck him that really he didn't care. "You're staying, right? I mean this isn't a fleeting visit."

Gerard laughed. He was so happy that Ryan was excited. "We finished our gig in Philly and I came straight here. We are playing Madison Square Garden the day after tomorrow. That means I get to watch _you_ on stage tomorrow night." He smiled, quite pleased with himself.

Ryan leaned his forehead against Gerard's. "You mean I get you for two whole nights?" He was practically bouncing in the older man's lap. 

"Well, until you have to leave for Philadelphia." Gerard hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of Ryan's pants, holding him close.

This was far too good to be true, and far too much of a coincidence, too. It suddenly dawned on Ryan that this had to have been planned. He grinned as he tried to figure it out. "So I totally give, who is your coconspirator? Clearly they could give Frank a run for his money."

"Zack is big and scary like Bob, but he totally loves you guys and wants to keep you happy. And I'm pretty sure he roped Spencer into helping."

Having completely forgotten that Spencer was even there, Ryan looked back to where he'd abandoned his friend. Seeing that he was still standing where he'd been left, Ryan slid from Gerard's lap, walked over to Spencer and hugged him tightly.

Spencer wasn't stupid. He'd noticed Ryan had been preoccupied in a way that only came with someone special, but when Zack had revealed who, Spencer hadn't been convinced it would have been a mutual feeling. Seeing how happy they looked together had definitely changed his opinion. When he suddenly found himself being practically constricted by the skinny guitarist, Spencer simply hugged him back.

"Thank you Spencer. You are _definitely_ the _best_ best friend ever." Ryan suddenly felt a little guilty that his oldest friend had to find out like this. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I promise I'll explain later. But thank you."

Spencer simply squeezed Ryan tightly before wriggling out of his grasp. "Seriously, Ry, I'm happy if you are. So you need to go have fun, just don't overdo it. I really wouldn't want to try and explain to the others why you're exhausted." 

Ryan didn't need telling twice. Flashing Spencer a grin, he grabbed his bag and walked back over to Gerard. He stopped a couple of steps away from the older man just so he could actually appreciate exactly how lucky he was. Finally shaking himself from the distraction of drooling over Gerard, Ryan plonked himself back in the other man's lap. "Hiya." Ryan grinned.

Gerard watched Ryan and Spencer together. They definitely were like brothers. He smiled softly at the thought. He was really glad Ryan had Spencer. He didn’t know what he would have done without Mikey being around. Lost in thought, he was startled when Ryan fell back into his lap. “Hi,” he replied. “So, would you care to come up to my room? I mean, I know you probably would rather sleep with Spencer tonight. You were probably looking forward to it.” He glanced over Ryan’s shoulder where Zack was talking to Spencer.

"You mean Spencer isn't invited? But we were going to watch cartoons and cuddle!" Ryan sniffled dramatically before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Yeah, he was totally losing the plot, but he couldn't care less if he was in Gerard's arms. 

Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “Well, if that’s what you want, I can call Spencer back.” Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), Ryan’s giggles were contagious and he began to snicker as well. He had to admit that it was kinda funny.

Once Ryan had caught his breath, a serious looked crossed his face as he leaned forward to whisper into the other man's ear. "You know I'll never be able to say no to that, Gee. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about something like this happening." 

A shudder went through Gerard and suddenly his pants were very uncomfortable around the crotch. Much too tight. It always amazed him how Ryan’s voice, especially that soft, could turn him on. They’d experimented on the phone before. Gerard had Ryan say something completely unsexy in that low tone and he was instantly hard. All he wanted right now was to get Ryan back to his room and ravage him.

“I hope everything meets your expectations,” he breathed heavily into Ryan’s ear as he pushed up to his feet. He adjusted Ryan’s legs around his waist and pulled him into a soft, slow kiss before heading towards the other set of elevators near the back of the hotel.

Ryan was about to say something about how Gerard _always_ exceeds his expectations when he found himself in the air with Gerard's lips on his own. Ryan pressed himself against the other man, making sure Gerard could feel exactly how ready he was to go to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Ryan finally get to Gerard's room. Sex ensues, of course.

When they arrived at the elevator doors, Ryan couldn't resist digging his fingers of his completely free hand into the back of Gerard's shoulder. It felt like forever since he'd been with Gerard and Ryan was determined to make every second count. He ghosted his breath over the older man's ear before licking slowly around the shell as he heard the elevator ping behind him.

Gerard moaned and pinned Ryan against the wall near the floor buttons. He reached his hand out to hit the button for his floor and closed the doors. After they shut and the elevator was moving, he attacked Ryan's neck. "Missed you so fucking much," he muttered against his skin.

Throwing his head back, Ryan moaned, gripping Gerard's waist tightly with his legs. "Missed you, too, Gee. So much." Ryan ran his hand to the back of the other man's neck, his long fingers closing around it possessively.

Fuck, Gerard had missed this. Ryan was everything he needed and desired. They arrived on his floor and he finally pulled himself from Ryan’s neck. “C’mon. Help a guy out here and walk the, like, thirty feet to the room.” He grinned and tugged at his legs.

" _Only_ , and this is important," Ryan slid down from Gerard slowly, "because I don't want you to wear yourself out." He grabbed Gerard's hand, interlacing their fingers. Ryan slung his bag over his shoulder before pulling the older man from the elevator.

Gerard laughed and followed him from the elevator. He stopped and pulled him close for a quick kiss before heading to his room, which happened to be at the end of the hall. “I figured the less neighbors, the better,” he said as he swiped the key through the lock and opened the door. 

As soon as the door was open, Ryan was on Gerard, dumping his bag on the floor as he pushed the other man inside. He crushed his lips against Gerard's, shutting the door as he stepped back against it, pulling Gerard with him. When Ryan finally had to break for air, he rested his forehead against his lover’s. "Need you, Gee, like badly."

Gerard melted when he felt Ryan against him again, his lips moving hotly against his. It scrambled his brain a bit, but he understood what Ryan had said. However, he took a half step back and looked him up and down. “I got all dressed up for you and you haven’t said a word.” He cocked his hip, putting his hand on it sassily, as Frank and Ray put it.

If Ryan was honest, he hadn't really been paying attention to what Gerard was wearing. His brain just hadn't processed anything beyond Gerard's face. He leaned back against the door and took his time looking over the man before him. Ryan started at the floor and slowly brought his gaze up. Gerard was dressed in jeans and a white button down, black skinny tie and a trench coat. Ryan inhaled sharply. Gerard simply looked stunning. 

Licking his lips and smirking, Ryan reached out to take the bottom of Gerard's tie in his hands, watching himself fiddling with the point. He looked up at Gerard coyly. "Very, _very_ nice, Gee. All for me?" Ryan started to wind the tie around his fingers, pulling Gerard ever closer.

Gerard smiled and went with Ryan's tug. "Yeah, baby. _All_ for you." He raised his hands and put them on the door at either side of Ryan.

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine when he found himself trapped between Gerard and the door. "Hmmm...does that mean I get to unwrap you?" Ryan pulled hard on Gerard's tie, bringing their lips a hairs breadth apart. He stayed there for a moment before attacking Gerard's neck with his lips.

Ryan was a tease and Gerard _loved_ that. He let out a moaning groan and pushed his hips flush with his. "Yeah, unwrap me. I want to feel you all over."

Sucking at Gerard's neck, Ryan's hands moved to Gerard's shirt, pulling it from his pants and starting to unbutton it from the bottom up. He took his time, making sure he could enjoy every little movement that Gerard made. "Oh you will, Gee, you will." 

Gerard licked his lips, his breathing a bit labored. "Y'know, we may want to switch positions. I'd rather not fall on the floor when you make my legs give out."

Ryan slipped his hands under Gerard's now open shirt, holding his waist to turn him so his back was against the door. He ran his thumbs over Gerard's smooth pale skin, reveling in the moment and the way he moved under his touch. "And I definitely can't have you getting injured, Gee." Ryan returned his lips to Gerard's neck, licking across the other man's Adam's apple.

Gerard leaned against the door. “Fuck yes. I have been looking forward to this for a fucking month.” He grinned and reached out to put his hands on Ryan’s hips. He had to touch. 

Ryan's hips pushed forward into Gerard's touch. It felt so much longer than a month, especially now he had his hands on Gerard. He wasn't even sure he knew how he'd managed this long without the older man. Leaning back, Ryan eyed up Gerard with a feral lust, his hands moving to play with the collar of his coat. "I think you have _far_ too many clothes on." 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Well, what do you plan on doing about that?” He slid his hands around Ryan’s waist and began unbuckling his belt. Two could play at that game.

"I honestly have no idea." Ryan feigned ignorance as he slid Gerard's coat over his shoulders and watching as it fell to the floor. He decided that he rather enjoyed taking his time to undress Gerard. It was definitely a new and incredibly hot way of doing things. 

Gerard giggled. “No idea? Well, I say we stay even.” He pulled Ryan’s belt through the loops and wrapped the end around his hand before snapping the leather straight, making it crack like a whip. “Ooh, this has serious potential.” He tossed the belt towards the bed, but it landed well short. Gerard just shrugged. He could pick it up later. _Much_ later.

Ryan gasped when he heard the sound of his leather belt. The way Gerard looked when he did it made Ryan painfully hard. FuckFuckFuck, Ryan wanted in on that. He ran his hands down Gerard's sides then back up over his chest. It took all of Ryan's self-control not to touch more but he managed to neatly untuck Gerard's tie from his collar. "I'm sure we can find out later. After all, I doubt either of us will be getting much sleep tonight." Ryan pressed himself against the older man as he pushed his shirt off.

Gerard took note that Ryan was leaving his tie on him. He moved his hands so he could easily get his shirt off. When he had it off, he began unbuttoning Ryan’s vest and slid his hands along his belly and chest up to his shoulders to push it off. “You look so hot tonight, Ry.” He leaned forward and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of sweat, especially on Ryan. He knew Ryan didn’t sweat noticeably like he did, but he still did sweat some. It was enough to make his scent quite heady in Gerard’s nostrils. “Fuck, you smell good, too.”

There was just something about being told those things by Gerard that made Ryan shiver. He could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. "I'm glad you approve, Gee. If I'd known I would have made more of an effort." Ryan's hands moved to Gerard's hips, his fingers playing some unheard melody. He captured the other man's lips with his own, pressing him against the door once more.

Gerard snorted with laughter. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to make it even better.” His fingers deftly undid the buttons of Ryan’s shirt as they kissed. He teased his lips with his tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss.

Ryan moaned softly against Gerard's lips, parting them to run his tongue along the other man's. His grip on Gerard's hips tightened as they kissed, all of his need pouring into the way he held his lover.

Gerard’s fingertips ran over Ryan’s smooth skin. He could feel the toned muscles jumping at his touch. He remembered every little dip and curve, the feel of his ribs and collar bone, everything that was Ryan. He memorized everything so he would notice any changes, but there were none, not yet. Pushing Ryan’s shirt over his shoulders, he gripped his back and pulled him closer.

Deepening the kiss, Ryan let his hand slide around to Gerard's ass, grabbing it hard. Apparently his patience wasn't boundless. His hands quickly moved to the other man's belt buckle, starting to unfasten it as he explored Gerard's mouth.

Gerard tried hard not to giggle as Ryan started on his belt and jeans. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction to the fact that he was not wearing any kind of underwear whatsoever. He continued running his tongue along Ryan’s, keeping the kiss going.

Ryan made short work of Gerard's belt, pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the floor. He toyed with the waist band of the other man's jeans before unfastening the button and moving his hands to the small of Gerard's back. He rolled his tongue around Gerard's as he slipped his hands into the back of his jeans. When Ryan's hands found their way to his lover's ass, he broke the kiss in surprise at the lack of a second layer of material. 

"Fuck, Gee," Ryan breathed out. "So sexy. You really did get dressed up for me, didn't you?" Knowing that Gerard wasn't wearing any underwear just made Ryan want to taste him. He finished undoing the zipper and started to push the other man's jeans over his hips.

“You better believe it,” Gerard replied. He wiggled his hips to help Ryan get his jeans down.

That wiggle. Fuck, that _wiggle_. Ryan took hold of Gerard's pants and edged them down, kissing from Gerard's chest to his stomach as he slowly dropped to his knees. He looked up at the older man as he took his cock in hand, pressing a soft kiss to the head.

Gerard looked down with heavily lidded eyes and leaned back against the door. This was so much more than he’d dreamed about. “Fuck, you look so good down there,” he said. He reached out to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “So fucking good.”

Ryan simply smiled in response, winking before wrapping his lips around Gerard's cock. He'd already figured he must look good where he was because he felt like it was where he was meant to be. 

Gerard moaned loudly and let his head fall back against the door. This was the best thing ever. “I dreamed of this… every fucking night.”

Humming his approval, Ryan took Gerard's cock in his hand, lifting his head for a moment. "Tell me what you did about that Gee. I can just see you in your bunk..." He lowered his mouth over the other man's cock, starting to bob his head slowly. 

Gerard lifted his head to look down at him again. He let his fingers gently flow through Ryan’s hair. “I’d be lying in my bunk, my hand down my pants as I think about your hot, wet mouth being around my dick. My hand never can do you justice, though.”

Ryan's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around the other man's cock. His cock twitched as Gerard described what he had done. The image of him in his bunk, thinking about Ryan like that made Ryan suck hard, his cheeks hollowing as he worked his mouth over Gerard. 

“Then I’d move my hand slow, just like you do,” Gerard said. “I’d think about your tongue. I can’t really do anything like that, of course. But I have a damn good imagination, as you know.” 

Humming in agreement, Ryan wrapped his tongue around the shaft as he moved, his hand setting a slow pace. Ryan's other hand gripped Gerard's hip tightly, his nails digging into the pale skin. He wanted to take Gerard apart piece by piece. 

Gerard’s knees were so weak. He let his head fall back again to help hold him up. “Fuck, Ryan…” He felt Ryan’s fingers in his hip, holding him tight. Another moan fell from his lips and he tightened the hand in his hair, tugging and pulling him down further over his cock.

Having his hair manhandled like that was one of Ryan's favorite things. Spurred on by Gerard's obvious need, Ryan started to move more quickly over the other man's cock. He dragged his teeth lightly as he moved almost completely off Gerard's cock before taking him in deeply. Ryan could taste the first few drops of precum and it only made him want more.

Holy fuck! Gerard whined and pulled his hair more. Of course he remembered how much Ryan like that. His hips rocked forward and he groaned as he felt Ryan’s teeth. So good, so fucking good.

The sharp tug that Ryan felt on his scalp brought a low growl to his throat. He flicked his tongue across Gerard's slit before rolling his tongue over the head of his cock. Inhaling deeply, he slid his mouth back over the other man, opening his throat as he took Gerard in to the base. 

“Oh God,” Gerard moaned. The warmth of Ryan’s mouth surrounding him was driving him insane. His toes curled in his shoes as he felt his orgasm steadily approaching. 

Ryan loved this part. The part when he could feel Gerard shift and start to tense, when he knew the other man was starting to reach the edge. Ryan wanted to feel Gerard come undone, he always did. Flattening his tongue against Gerard's cock, Ryan continued to bob his head, picking up the pace and making sure he took the older man in all the way on each downward motion. Ryan wanted to engrain this into his brain forever. 

Gerard felt the back of Ryan’s throat repeatedly closing over the head of his cock. It wasn’t going to take long. Only a few more times and he’s gone. He pulls tight on Ryan’s hair, shoves his hips forward to push his cock deeper into his mouth.

Ryan choked out a small moan as he felt Gerard come down his throat. The grip on his hair didn’t give him much room to maneuver but he managed to suck Gerard through his orgasm, swallowing greedily. He tasted just as good as Ryan remembered. Reluctantly, Ryan finally let Gerard slip from his mouth, trailing kisses up his body as he stood. "Fucking love you, Gee."

Gerard was smiling blissfully. He needed that so bad. Wrapping his arms around Ryan, he pulled him down to the floor as he slid down the door. He snuggled into Ryan, burying his head in his neck. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Fucking love you, too, Ry. Really missed this.”

Sighing contentedly, Ryan felt like a weight had been lifted as he pulled Gerard close. "Me, too, gorgeous, me, too. So good to have you in my arms." He started to run his fingers through Gerard's hair. This was definitely the best surprise ever. 

Gerard nodded into his neck. He could feel his muscles starting to ache. "Mind if we maybe move to the bed." he asked. "The gig is starting to catch up with me. I'm sure you can't be completely comfy either."

Ryan had been far too wrapped up in Gerard to have noticed, but now that it had been mentioned, Ryan had to admit he wasn't exactly comfortable. "Probably best we do before we get stuck down here. Not exactly the best of places to be ravishing each other." Grinning, Ryan untangled himself from the other man and offered a hand to help him up. 

Gerard chuckled and let Ryan pull him to his feet. "Yeah, I'd much rather ravage you on a nice, comfy king sized bed that already has my nice silk rope in position." He grinned mischievously at him and pushed him towards the bed before bending over to pick up Ryan's belt.

Wow. Ryan was glad that Gerard had pushed him forward because he wasn't entirely sure his legs would have moved if he hadn't. The blankets had already been stripped off and the rope was laid out across the top. His brain hadn't really taken in any other specifics because Ryan couldn't take his eyes off the rope. Something in the corner of his mind was trying to tell him there was more to see, but it was failing miserably. Ryan swallowed hard as he finally started to look over the bed. " _All_ for me?"

Gerard grinned at Ryan's response. He moved to stand directly behind him. "Yes, my love. Everything in this room is all for you." He kissed the back of his neck. "There is also a present for you."

He slid around Ryan, never losing contact with him, and grabbed the rectangular box with a red ribbon tied around it. Turning, he handed it to him. "Surprise!"

Ryan's gaze had finally started to wander across the bed when his view was obscured by Gerard. He couldn't stop a hopeful smile creeping onto his face. Ryan ran his hand over the box, his smile widening as he recognized the similarity between it and the box he had presented to Gerard for his birthday. 

Wasting no more time, Ryan pulled at the end of the ribbon, watching it fall from the box. He hurriedly removed the lid and gasped when he saw what lay within. It was unmistakably a very accurate copy of Gerard's cock. "Fuck..." Ryan breathed out, his voice barely a whisper. "Can...can I try it out? Can _we_ try it out?" Yes, Ryan's brain was officially a sexed up mush. 

Gerard couldn't stop the laugh that came from his throat. He remembered how excited he had been when Ryan presented him with his dildo. "Fuck yes we can. Why do you think I went through that painstaking process to make the damn thing?" He grinned broadly at him and leaned to whisper in his ear. "And now I totally get why you let Brendon do what he did."

"Hmm...now why would that be?" Ryan's voice was laced with sex as he tried to suppress the shiver Gerard's voice elicited. All thoughts of what else lay on the bed were gone from his head. Ryan ran a finger along his new toy before picking it up delicately and examining it, a hungry glint in his eye.

"That is a story for later, unless you really want to know and don't want to actually try it out first." Gerard continued to whisper and walked around Ryan. He ran his belt over Ryan's ass.

Ryan exhaled with a shudder when he felt the cool leather on his skin. "Later...much later... _please_..." He practically whined out his last word, the room feeling a whole lot hotter and suddenly smaller. 

"I promise," Gerard replied and stepped away towards the bed. "So, how do you want to, uh, experience this?"

Not having to give his response a second thought, Ryan answered possibly a little too quickly. "The same way you experienced yours." 

The speed in his response made Gerard smile. "On the bed," he commanded and held out his hand for the box.

Ryan didn't hesitate in handing over the box, slinking around Gerard and over to the bed. He finally took the time to look at the rest of the bed, his eyes widening when he saw the rope tied to each corner. "Fuck." Ryan climbed onto the bed, his gaze drawn to the silk blindfold.

Gerard followed Ryan's line of sight and smiled. He put the box on the bed and moved to pick up the purple silk material. He threaded it through his fingers slowly. "You remember this?" he asked. "I bet it would look so good against your skin. It's really dark, too. You can't see a thing. Is that what you want? Do you want to be deprived of sight?"

Settling onto the bed, Ryan nodded with silent enthusiasm. He wanted to be able to feel everything without having the distraction of vision. He watched Gerard toy with the blindfold, chewing on his bottom lip at the sight before him.

Gerard moved to sit behind Ryan then reached around him with the blindfold. He pulled it back gently until it was resting against his face. As he tied it tightly, he leaned in to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “Is this okay?” he asked. “You’ll tell me if it’s too far, right?” He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly worried about this. 

"Bassoon." Ryan suddenly realized that he probably hadn't made any sense without an explanation. "It's my safe word, bassoon. So you know if it's too far, okay?" Ryan had heard the concern in Gerard's voice and he wanted to make him comfortable. Ryan shuffled back, in search of more contact with the other man.

Gerard slipped to the side and off the bed. He wanted Ryan to see what it felt like to be blindfolded and unaware. “Bassoon. That’s a good one.” He reached to put a hand on Ryan’s chest and push him onto his back. “Arms above your head. I’ll give you the whole experience if you want it.”

Ryan felt a fluttery knot in his stomach that always accompanied nervous expectation and sex as he fell back onto the bed. Now that he was in complete darkness, Gerard's touch seemed to burn his skin. He shifted against the bed, the material feeling harder than it had before. As he reached up behind his head, Ryan realized he couldn't tell where Gerard was. It both amazed him and put him on edge knowing the other man could be anywhere in the room. 

Stretching out, Ryan arched his back up off the mattress, knowing it might be the last time he could for a while. A smile crept onto his face as he lay in wait.

Gerard watched Ryan, his long body nearly filling the bed from head to foot. He sat back down on the edge of the bed just looking at him. “So beautiful,” he whispered. “And all mine.”

A light shiver ran up Ryan's spine when he heard Gerard claim him. A smile curved in the corner of his mouth when he thought of just how right the other man was. Ryan was Gerard's and only his.

Gerard placed a finger lightly on the skin near Ryan’s navel and trailed upwards over his stomach and chest, watching the muscles beneath his skin react. Once he reached his neck, he leaned over and put both hands on Ryan’s arms and slid up them to his wrists. He took the ends of the rope and tied them around his delicate wrists. He lightly traced the words tattooed on his skin with a fingernail. “Such accurate descriptions of you. So appropriate.”

Ryan arched into Gerard's touch as he traced over his body, inhaling sharply when he felt the rope on his wrists. "Only mad for you, Gee." He could feel his cock betraying him as Gerard used his nail. 

Gerard leaned down and whispered in his ear. “We’re all a little mad.” He turned and grabbed the bottle of lube off the table and popped open the cap. He poured some into his hand then put it back. Rubbing his hands together and covering his palms and fingers, he then wrapped Ryan’s cock with one hand and stroked it slowly. “Hm, I’m trying to remember what you wanted. Perhaps you should remind me.”

Straining to hear, Ryan managed to catch the telltale sound of lube being opened. Holy crap, the suspense was killing him. He was desperate for something, _anything_. Ryan gasped as he felt Gerard's hand close around his cock, his voice catching as he answered. "I...I want to feel my present. I want you to fuck me with it." 

Gerard smiled and scooted closer to Ryan. “You do? That sounds like a really good idea.” He used his free hand to nudge Ryan’s legs apart and then slid a finger along his balls and to his opening. He circled it and just teased him by pushing the tip of his finger in.

Ryan moaned desperately as Gerard teased him. He pushed back against the intrusion hoping to encourage the older man further.

Gerard giggled at Ryan’s moan. But he decided to give Ryan what he wanted and pushed his finger deep into him, curling it to brush against his prostate. 

Suddenly Ryan found himself torn between pushing up into Gerard's hand or down onto his finger. Not being able to see Gerard, to watch him do these things to him was driving him to distraction. Ryan hated it and loved it in equal measure, and he couldn't wait to experience more of this sensory deprivation. "More" was the only word he could manage when he felt the heat from Gerard's finger on his prostate.

“More?” Gerard questioned. “I’m not sure if you’re ready for more.” He started moving his finger slowly out then back in.

A quiet whimper, born of pleasure and need, escaped Ryan. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold so he could concentrate on the sweet drag of Gerard's finger. Ryan's hips moved of their own accord, desperately seeking out every possible sensation.

Gerard was pleased with Ryan’s reaction. He added a finger and increased the pressure against his prostate. Pulling his hand off Ryan’s cock, he reached for the box and pulled out the dildo. 

Ryan let out a groan when he felt a second finger being added. Fuck. Gerard was going to take Ryan apart like this. His groan dissipated into a whine when he lost the feeling of Gerard's hand on his cock. Ryan lifted his hips, trying to chase the other man's hand. He wished he could see what was happening but at the same time the suspense was heightening the feel of every move and sensation. Ryan was quickly coming to the conclusion that he _really_ liked being blindfolded.

Gerard began to scissor his fingers, gradually stretching Ryan open. He watched Ryan's reactions to everything. It was obvious that he'd been missed. Of course it was very obvious that Gerard had missed Ryan, too. He could feel his cock lying heavy between his legs, steadily hardening and begging for attention.

By now, Ryan was reduced to a combination of moans and whimpers, taking everything Gerard was giving him and still wanting more. He had known that he'd missed Gerard terribly, but he hadn't realized just how much until now. Ryan knew it wouldn't be long until he was reduced to a writhing mess on the bed.

The noises Ryan was making went straight to Gerard’s cock. He let out his own whimper when he gave his own cock a few slow strokes. “Fucking missed you so much, Ry,” he moaned as he flicked his thumb over the head one last time. He couldn’t take this anymore. He wanted to fuck Ryan so badly, but he had promised him something first.

He pulled his hands away from both of them and grabbed the dildo and lube. He slicked up the rubber then placed the tip at Ryan’s opening. “You ready for this?”

"So fucking ready." Ryan could feel his whole body tense when the cool rubber touched his skin. It took all of his self-control to relax again. He wondered how Gerard looked right now. The whimper Ryan heard earlier made him want to see Gerard, see what he was obviously doing to himself. Ryan briefly considered trying to remove the blindfold, but a tug of his wrists confirmed that he was definitely well restrained. 

Gerard gave the dildo a little twist as he pushed it slowly into Ryan. It was a bit of a challenge since Ryan tensed up, but he put his free hand on his pelvis, gently rubbing small circles on his skin. Once Ryan relaxed, it was much easier to push it further into him.

Ryan wanted to swear at his body. It was clearly determined to make it difficult for him. He leveled out his breathing and concentrated on the sweet drag laced with an edge of pain. Ryan felt like all of his nerves were on fire as he felt the unyielding rubber pushing further in. "Yesss..." His hips pushed down, needing more.

The dildo slid further and further into Ryan, easier now that he was relaxed. Gerard stopped pushing it in and wiggled it a little. “How does that feel?” he asked. He was tempted to get up and get _his_ dildo to join him. But right now he just wanted to hear Ryan, to have him vocalize what he was feeling.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan tried to think of the right words to describe what he felt. It was very different from the time he'd done this to himself with the likeness of his own cock. Gerard was different. He moaned quietly when Gerard moved the dildo again. "It's different.....harder maybe, but fuck, it feels like I'm on fire, the heat....like everything is firing at once." For someone who called himself a lyricist, Ryan was almost loss for words. "So fucking good, Gee."

Gerard pulled the likeness of himself nearly all the way out slowly before pushing it back in at the same pace. He watched Ryan’s body reacting. It was very similar to when they were fucking, but still not quite. He wasn’t sure what the difference really was. He moved to lie alongside him, keeping one hand on the dildo, moving it in and out. He began kissing his chest, flicking his tongue over Ryan’s nipples. He wanted to give him the best experience ever.

This time Ryan's moan was loud and long. Having Gerard's mouth on him was one of Ryan's favorite things, and this was no exception. The feeling of Gerard's tongue darting over his nipple caught him by surprise, eliciting a low groan as the dildo's movement seemingly heightened his sensitivity. "Holy fuck, Gee. More...please?" Ryan could feel the first flutters of something building inside him.

Gerard concentrated on one of Ryan’s nipples, sucking it between his teeth and biting gently. He adjusted the angle of the dildo in hopes to find Ryan’s prostate, adding a little twist into the thrusts. 

Ryan arched up into Gerard's mouth, his wrists pulling at the rope. "Fuck _yessss_...." When he felt pressure on his sweet spot, Ryan's hips bucked down. The added twist caused sparks of pleasure run up the thin man's back making him arch his back even more. 

Gerard smiled and rested his chin on Ryan’s sternum. “You like this?” he asked as he shoved the dildo in hard and fast.

The answer Gerard was looking for was lost in a loud wanton moan. Ryan swallowed hard as the sudden wave of pleasure subsided into a dull throb. "Yes, so good, Gee. Fuck. So good." He rocked his hips against the likeness of Gerard's cock. "Just not as good as the real thing."

Ryan's response went straight to Gerard's cock. He lowered his head against his chest and moaned. "Fuck." He wanted to just pull the dildo out of Ryan and shove his dick in him right then. 

He moved his free hand between his legs and grabbed his cock tightly. He didn't want come yet. He wanted to be good and give Ryan everything he deserved. This was quite the conundrum. He whined as he tried to decide what to do.

Ryan heard the whine from Gerard and knew it wasn't the kind he was expecting to hear, especially when everything stopped. "Gee? What do you need?" That was definitely the kind of sound that comes from wanting something, and right now Ryan would do anything he was asked. What Ryan couldn't do was stop his hips from moving, searching for another push against his sweet spot.

Gerard realized he had stopped his hand and cursed under his breath as he started again. “No, not what I need. What you need. This is all for you, Ry.” He didn’t want Ryan worrying about him. This was all supposed to be for him, not for Gerard.

"Fuck....need you.... _want_ you...." Ryan's breathing was becoming shallow, interspersed with words as he could feel the dull heat starting to build into more.

Gerard’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

Ryan moaned as the dildo hit his prostate again. What he really wanted was to grab Gerard and kiss him. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending in which second you asked Ryan) his hands were very much unavailable. "Yes.....God yes....please, Gee. _Please_." Yet again Ryan found himself begging, and damn, he couldn't see what Gerard's reaction was.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard growled as he pulled the dildo from Ryan and tossed it somewhere. He leapt towards the table for a condom and hastily rolled it on. They didn’t need any more lube. Nope, no lube needed. Crawling between Ryan’s legs, he pulled them around his waist as he lined up and slid in. “Oh fuck yesssssssss…”

Whining at the sudden emptiness, Ryan hoped he was getting what was coming to him. The sound of a condom wrapper being opened confirmed that, yes, he certainly was going to get what they both needed. He could feel the mattress dip between his legs which he firmly wrapped around the other man when they were put on Gerard's waist. 

The moan that was drawn from Ryan as Gerard filled him so perfectly was feral and needy. "Shit, Gee. So much better." The rope tightened between Ryan's wrists and the headboard as he tried to push back against Gerard's cock.

“Fuck yeah, so much better,” Gerard echoed. He held himself up on his hands on either side of Ryan’s shoulders. He pushed in and out of him and leaned down to kiss him.

Ryan could feel Gerard was close to him, the heat from the other man's skin radiated out against his own. When he felt Gerard's lips brush his, Ryan leaned up and kissed him hard, his tongue pressing to be given access to the wet warmth of Gerard's mouth.

Gerard immediately opened his mouth to let Ryan deepen the kiss. He wrapped his tongue around his and pulled it into his mouth. Moving a hand to Ryan’s hip, he lifted him a bit to get a better angle as he pounded into him. Despite having come already, he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. Something about Ryan’s ass just pulled it out of him.

"Fuck. Harder." Ryan's hips followed Gerard's direction easily. Being unable to move was having a profound effect on Ryan. It felt like he was almost floating without his vision to ground him. He tugged again at the rope that bound him to the bed as he tried to get more contact with the older man. Gerard's constant thrusts were causing a heat to build in Ryan that he knew he couldn't hold back for long.

“As you wish,” Gerard breathed into his mouth. He shifted into a better position, hand still firmly on Ryan’s hip, fucking him hard with every stroke. A moan escaped his lips with every thrust. His orgasm was racing towards him faster and faster. 

Ryan had no idea if Gerard meant what he said in the way Ryan was taking it, but knowing the other man the way he did, Ryan figured he was a fan of The Princess Bride, too. He pulled Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged harshly. Ryan's legs tightened around the older man's waist as he moaned when Gerard hit his sweet spot again.

Gerard slid down onto his elbow so he could get his hand in Ryan’s hair. He grabbed it and pulled hard, exposing Ryan’s throat. He licked, sucked and nipped at the skin. Groaning into his neck, he snapped his hips forward and came. 

Not entirely sure whether he even sounded human, Ryan moaned loudly when he felt Gerard's hand tugging at his hair. The other man's mouth against his skin was enough to take him to the precipice, the feeling of Gerard coming undone enough to send Ryan careening over the edge to his own orgasm. He managed to work his hips against Gerard's as he came, finally collapsing against the mattress. "Fuck," was the only word he managed to utter as the soporific effect of coming down started to take effect.

Gerard collapsed against Ryan, feeling the other man’s cum, warm against his stomach. It made him smile that he could make Ryan get off without touching his cock at all. Carefully, he pulled out and rolled over beside him. He took the condom off and tied it off before tossing it towards the trash can. “Fuck indeed,” he said finally, rolling his head to look at Ryan. He reached over to remove the blindfold then untied his wrists. “What did you think? Have you ever done that before?”

Ryan's eyes were closed when he felt the silk leave his face. Blinking a few times, he finally opened his eyes and rolled over to face Gerard. Ryan brought his wrists down holding each one in the other hand and rubbing them experimentally. He looked at Gerard and smiled. "Which bit? There was kind of a few there."

“The blindfold and rope,” Gerard replied taking one of Ryan’s wrists gently and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the skin gently where the rope had dug in. It would bruise, especially on Ryan, but it wouldn’t last long.

"The rope, kind of." Ryan shuffled a little closer as Gerard's lips graced his wrists. He wondered if they would bruise. He knew what Brendon could withstand without visible markings but he wasn't sure about himself. "I mean, not _rope_ , but with restraints, yeah." Ryan tried not to blush under Gerard's gaze. "Not the blindfold though. _That_ was definitely a first." 

Gerard flicked his tongue over the marks on Ryan’s wrists. He was enthralled with how the rope had affected Ryan. “Did you like it? I can totally send you some of the rope. The silk doesn’t leave bad marks like most rope does.” He moved Ryan’s arm so he could continue his ministrations on the other side.

Ryan felt a little jolt in his stomach as he watched Gerard lick his wrist. Suddenly they were his favorite part of his body. "Yes," Ryan breathed out as Gerard turned his attention to the outer side of his wrist. "Felt so good, Gee." He let his head fall back against the mattress. "Fuck, _this_ feels so good."

Gerard looked up to watch Ryan’s reaction. Well, this was interesting. He gently took Ryan’s other arm and ran his tongue along the veins on the inside up to his palm. He knew people had different places on their bodies that really reacted well to certain things, but he’d never tried wrists before. He watched Ryan curiously, judging his reactions.

When Ryan felt Gerard's tongue on his wrist, he shifted on the bed, biting back the gasp that threatened to escape. He had no idea why it made him feel like this. It was like he was going to melt into the bed, but at the same time he wanted to be closer to Gerard, wanted to feel the pressure that Gerard's tongue was placing on his soft skin. Ryan felt a fluttering in his chest and it made him want more.

Gerard could feel Ryan’s pulse under his tongue. It was quickening again and that made Gerard smile. He continued to do the same thing on his wrist he’d done with the other one. Taking occasional glances at the younger man, he took note of the exact places on his skin where he reacted the best. 

Ryan could feel goosebumps rising on his skin as he moved on the bed again. He felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin and into Gerard's.

Eventually, he slid up the bed and leaned over to kiss Ryan’s lips softly. “Fuck, that is hot. To know that something so fucking simple can make you so gone.”

Licking his lips after Gerard's kiss, Ryan looked at the other man with lust in his eyes. "Looking forward to you finding more."

Gerard smirked back at him. “Me, too.” He wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him into a hug. “I feel pretty relaxed right now. You wanna get a little shut eye now or later? I have it on good authority that I have you until bus call for the concert.”

Wrapping his arms around Gerard, Ryan nuzzled into the other man's neck. "Sleep now, on the promise that you do that again. Like soon."

Gerard giggled as Ryan’s breath tickled his neck. “Sure. I’ll do all of it whenever you want.” He let go of Ryan briefly to grab the sheet and pull it over them. “Good night, Ry. I love you.”

Ryan snuggled up into Gerard, still amazed by how well they fit together like that. "Love you too, Gee. So glad you're here." With that, Ryan closed his eyes and let sleep start to take him over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a nap, Ryan and Gerard get back to business.

When Ryan woke up he found himself curled up, almost in a ball. He was warm and comfortable and strangely sated. Stretching out, Ryan realized he had a pair of arms wrapped around him and suddenly he remembered why and more importantly _who_.

Ryan wiggled around so he was facing the owner of the arms currently around his waist. Gerard looked amazing as always, even with mussed up hair and the dried cum a quick glance down confirmed was still there. The fact that it was Ryan's cum gave him a warm glowing feeling. 

Smiling, Ryan debated whether he should let Gerard sleep a little longer. Eventually, pure selfishness won out and Ryan leant forward to kiss Gerard's lips softly. 

Gerard had felt Ryan moving in his arms and chose to keep his eyes closed to see what Ryan would do. A thought came to him. What would it be like to wake up with Ryan every morning? Wow, that was a really deep thought that Gerard really wanted to happen. Maybe when Ryan got off tour Gerard would be able to convince him to stay at his place for a few weeks. Or maybe he could go to Vegas and see him.

Warm, soft lips brought him back to the present and he blinked his eyes open. “Hey,” he said in a sleepy voice. He smiled and tightened his arms around Ryan.

Ryan pressed another soft kiss to Gerard's lips, lingering a little before pulling back. "Good morning, Gee. I don't intend for you to miss a thing." He smirked, rolling Gerard over onto his back before trailing a line of soft kisses along the man's jawline.

Gerard rested his hands on the small of Ryan’s back. “I doubt I’ll miss anything with you around.” He grinned and let his head tip back. “Mmm, so good. You’re so good to me.”

"Only as good as you are to me." Ryan smiled against Gerard's skin before nipping at the underside of the other man's jaw. He couldn't keep his hands off Gerard, one going to tangle into his hair, the other running down his side. "So perfect, Gee, even at stupid 'o' clock in the morning."

Gerard giggled. "Yeah, right. You're the one who is perfect." He brought one hand up to Ryan's hair, brushing it back gently. This was really nice.

"You know, my house is like an hour train ride from here. We could go lock ourselves in and just stay together forever." He knew it was a ridiculous idea, but he wanted Ryan to know exactly how he felt.

Ryan paused for a moment, looking up at Gerard. "You know I would totally agree with that if it wasn't for fear of death by Mikey, Panic and Zack. Definitely _not_ on my ‘to do’ list, unlike a certain singer slash artist." Ryan couldn't think of anything better right now, but he knew it would cause all kinds of problems. Instead, he distracted himself by kissing down Gerard's neck, sucking at his collar bone when he reached it.

Gerard sighed dramatically. “I know, I know,” he replied as he tilted his head to give Ryan more room. “Fuck, I just… We never have time to just have a day to ourselves, to enjoy each other’s company. Because I totally enjoy your company.” He smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

“And I enjoy this, too,” he continued, “but I want the other just as much.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “Fuck, I really am the sentimental fool my brother calls me.”

Popping his head up directly into Gerard's field of vision, Ryan pressed the tip of his nose to the other man's. "Then how about, after we've both escaped our obligations, I catch a flight here and you come pick me up? I won't make any other plans." 

Gerard looked into his honey colored eyes and smiled. “That sounds awesome. Like totally.” He moved his hand to the back of Ryan’s head and pulled him into a firm, demanding kiss. 

Ryan carded Gerard's hair through his fingers as they kissed, relaxing against his chest. Ryan could have quite happily stayed like that forever. He found himself wondering whether they would ever manage to leave Gerard's bed when he visited. Then Ryan remembered what the older man had said about what he had at home. The thought of getting to experience the swing brought Ryan's attention firmly back to the man underneath him. He really couldn't resist trying to gain a little friction between them.

Gerard felt Ryan’s hips rolling towards him and wondered just what was on the other man’s mind. He hooked his right leg over Ryan’s leg and raised his hips slightly. Ooh, that was nice. He could feel Ryan’s half hard cock sliding against his. He did the same with his left leg and thrust upwards again. That time, he moaned dirtily at the feeling.

The moan that came from Gerard went straight to Ryan's cock. He growled low in his chest as he slid his hand down to grope Gerard's ass. Fuck if he wasn't almost hard already. His hips met Gerard's as he leaned down to capture his lips with his own

Gerard kept rolling his hips into Ryan as they kissed. “Fuck, so good,” he breathed between kisses. “Tell me what you want, Ry. I’ll do anything.”

Ryan smirked, mischief written all over his face. He kissed around Gerard's cheek to his ear and licked around the shell before whispering "What makes you think you have a choice?" He reached up to where Gerard's hand was in his hair, interlinking their fingers and moving their hands to position above Gerard's head. Ryan slowly trailed kisses up to the older man's wrist before letting go and binding him to the corner rope.

Gerard chuckled then inhaled sharply when he felt the rope against his wrist. “I may not have a choice, but I must agree that this is a good one you made.” He grinned and tugged on his wrist when it was secured. He felt the silk digging into his wrist and it was so good.

"Of course it is. _I_ always have good taste in everything." Ryan leaned across Gerard's body, almost touching but not quite, reveling in the heat of the other man's body. He took Gerard's other arm, moving it into place and taking two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking them as he tied the rope. 

After teasing the older man's fingers with his tongue, Ryan sat up, straddling Gerard and running his hands over his chest. "You look so good like this, Gee."

Gerard couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from his lips when Ryan sucked his fingers. “Damn, boy…” He looked up at him as he straddled his waist. “Of course I do,” he replied with a grin. “I love being tied up.”

Ryan smiled, half wishing he'd had Gerard face down instead. Making a mental note to try that sometime soon, Ryan continued to move his hands over Gerard, occasionally letting his fingertips graze the other man's nipples. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he moved his hands further down Gerard's body, scratching lightly over Gerard's pale skin.

Gerard purred at the feeling of Ryan's nails against his skin. He bucked his hips up, trying to get a little friction going. "Mmm, yeah baby. Feels so good."

Wanting to hear more, Ryan raked his nails down Gerard's body harder this time. As Ryan watched the dull red welts start to appear on his lover’s chest, he moved his hips in small circles wanting to watch Gerard's reaction. "Love seeing you like this, making sure you know you're mine."

“You should know that I’m yours,” Gerard said, moaning at the contact from Ryan. He lifted his head to watch, his hands pulling against their bindings. 

Ryan placed his hands in the center of Gerard's chest, pulling them to opposite sides whilst he dug in his nails once more. He marveled at the cross hatch pattern emerging on the other man's skin as he continued to cause friction with his hips. "Oh I _know_ you're mine," Ryan moved so he was almost lying on Gerard again. "I just want to make sure you and everyone else knows it." He licked along one of the angrier marks delicately. 

Gerard gasped at the burning feeling of Ryan’s scratches. It turned to a moan when he felt Ryan’s tongue against one. “They’ll certainly know now,” he said softly. He lifted his hips again. “You know, you’re more than welcome to fuck me, or even let me fuck you. That way you’d get plenty of friction.” He bucked hard to emphasize his point.

"True..." Ryan dragged out the word as he took a moment to look at what lay on the bed and table. "I was just enjoying having you at my mercy." He winked, trying his best not to giggle. Right now Ryan felt almost like he was on some kind of high. He loved that being around Gerard made him feel like that. Ryan traced along the lines he'd left on the other man with his tongue, slowly inching his way down Gerard's body.

“Truthfully, I’m always at your mercy, as you are mine, or I at least hope so.” Gerard moaned and arched his back towards Ryan’s mouth. 

Ryan smiled against Gerard's skin. The man beneath him had pretty much summed them up in one sentence. "Always, Gee. Always." He continued to move lower, eventually settling between the other man's legs. Ryan was unable to resist pressing a series of kisses along the underside of Gerard's cock.

Gerard closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he moaned. “Fucking cock tease,” he muttered, thrusting up towards him.

Taking advantage of Gerard's position, Ryan licked up the shaft as he reached across the bed for something he'd spotted earlier. Once he'd taken hold of the item, Ryan looked up at Gerard, mischief written all over his face. "A cock tease, am I?" He blew gently along the other man's cock before slipping the cock ring Gerard had so generously supplied over his cock. 

Gerard moaned again. He was so hard already, and then Ryan had to put _that_ on him. He gasped as it tightened around the base of his cock. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. Okay, this was going to be interesting.

Seeing and hearing Gerard like that sent a shiver down Ryan's spine. He moaned softly at the sight, flicking his tongue out across the slit of Gerard's cock. Ryan was _definitely_ going to enjoy this. Sitting up a little, Ryan licked his lips before starting to suck on two of his own fingers.

Gerard whined, pushing his hips up again. “Fuck, please,” he begged. He wasn’t quite sure for what he was begging; he just knew he had to beg.

"I think you'll have to beg harder than that, Gee." Ryan spread Gerard's legs further, licking his fingers one last time before running his index finger from the older man's balls to his entrance.

Beg _harder_? Well, he didn’t think he was going to get any harder. That is until Ryan’s finger moved along that sensitive strip of skin. He keened, grabbing the rope wrapped around his wrists and pushing down towards Ryan’s finger. 

Ryan watched the other man's reaction with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You want this, huh?" He slowly circled Gerard's hole with his finger, waiting to see what Gerard would do.

“Of course I fucking want that,” Gerard replied in exasperation. He immediately regretted what he’d said, afraid that Ryan might actually take it away. Fuck, he wasn’t thinking straight. He hadn’t had his coffee and Ryan was doing unspeakable things to him that was making him do stupid things.

Ryan loved seeing Gerard so impatient. If he was doing this properly, he would have simply left Gerard where he was and walked away. The problem was that Ryan had missed the older man far too much to do that right now. Instead, he opted to give Gerard _exactly_ what he wanted. 

"So impatient, Gee. So very bad of you." Ryan slid his finger past the ring of muscle sharply, not stopping to let Gerard adjust before starting to move.

Gerard was definitely not expecting _that_. He gasped, pushing back against Ryan’s finger. “Fuck yes,” he whispered. It burned so beautifully, everything Gerard loved. “Want you, Ry. Want you to fuck me now.”

"Fuck, Gee. Like right now?" Like Ryan ever needed to be asked. He kept working his finger as he leaned over to grab a condom and lube from the bedside table. Ryan pulled out, quickly tearing into the condom and rolling it over his straining erection. 

“Yes, like right now. Fuck, Ryan, if you didn’t know how much I want and love you, now you know.” Gerard watched him put the condom on, imagining how it felt. Fuck, he was so hard, but he couldn’t come. Fucking cock ring. But it felt so good.

Ryan poured out a healthy portion of lube, rubbing his hands together to coat them both. He took Gerard's cock in one hand and his own in the other, stroking them both at a leisurely pace. Ryan made sure he was kneeling up so Gerard could see what he was doing. "Fuck I know. How could I not when you're here like this, _begging_ for me." 

Fuckfuckfuck. Gerard watched him closely and totally lost it when he began stroking Gerard's cock. A loud, slutty moan fell from his lips. "Please," he groaned when Ryan mentioned how he was begging.

Moaning as he ran his thumbs over the heads of their cocks, Ryan took a moment to enjoy the sight laid out before him before sliding his hand off the older man's dick. His hand moved to Gerard's left thigh, lifting it to his shoulder and slowly pushing his cock into Gerard.

His breathing was already labored. When Ryan pushed into him, he screamed at the pain and pleasure. He tugged on his bonds, realizing he couldn't touch with his hands. Wrapping his right leg around him, Gerard pulled Ryan closer faster, burying him in him quickly. "Yeeeeeeeessssssssss," he hissed, the burning sensation making him feel alive.

The noises Gerard was making was driving Ryan insane with need. Ryan moaned loudly as Gerard pulled him closer, the sudden tight heat almost too much to take. He wasted no time waiting for the man beneath him to adjust, starting with small slow thrusts building up to longer and harder ones. "Fuck yes. Feels so good, a Gee." 

Gerard moved his leg from behind Ryan to plant his foot on the bed as he pushed back against him. “Hurts so good,” he said. His wrists were hurting, but he didn’t care. He felt pain all over, actually, but it was a good hurt. 

Every fiber of Ryan's being felt like it was on fire as he continued to fuck Gerard hard. He'd missed this so much, even in the relatively short time they'd been apart. Ryan leaned over Gerard, supporting his weight with a hand beside the other man's shoulder, crushing his lips against Gerard's in a desperate kiss. 

Gerard other leg slipped from Ryan’s shoulder as he leaned down. The change pulled a growl from Gerard as Ryan was now hitting his prostate directly. He returned Ryan’s kiss, biting at his lips, sucking his bottom one between his teeth. His eyes were dark with lust as they looked into Ryan’s. 

Hell yes! Ryan moved his free hand to Gerard's hair, tugging it hard to pull his head back. He groaned when he saw the look in the other man's eyes, pushing hard to hit his prostate with every thrust. "Need you, Gee. _Fuck_."

Gerard wanted to state the obvious, that Ryan had him and was fucking him, but Ryan chose that moment to thrust hard and take all thoughts from his head. His cock was throbbing between them painfully. He moaned as he felt his cock rubbing against Ryan’s belly. The brief touch sent shocks through his body. He clinched his ass hard around Ryan’s cock.

Ryan's already labored breathing hitched as he felt Gerard tighten around him. Making sure as much of his body was in contact with the older man's, Ryan attacked Gerard's throat with lips and teeth. He wanted to hear all those noises he loved to hear before giving Gerard the release he so obviously wanted.

Well fuck. Ryan was now doing everything Gerard loved. He moaned as every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He groaned as he pushed down against Ryan’s cock. He growled because he couldn’t get his hands on Ryan. The younger man was so going to pay for this. Granted, Gerard was loving every moment. All of the stress from touring was releasing through his pores. He was going to have marks to remember this for a long time.

Ryan could feel the frustration Gerard clearly felt in the way the other man moved and the low growl just pushed Ryan to fuck him faster. He slipped his hand between them, taking Gerard's cock in his hand and stroking in time to his thrusts. Ryan could feel the coiling heat in him building and wanted to be right at the edge before releasing Gerard.

Jesus FUCK! Gerard’s head fell back against the pillow. His brain was totally mush now. He just let Ryan take control, doing whatever he needed to his body. If Ryan ever deemed him worthy of removing the cock ring, that would probably be enough for Gerard to come for days.

Struggling to hold back for a few moments longer, Ryan used every ounce of self-control he had left as he let Gerard's cock fall from his grasp, raking his nails over the older man’s chest and stomach one last time before fumbling with the catch of the cock ring. His hips stuttered as he finally slid the toy from Gerard's cock, tangling his fingers back into Gerard's hair and kissing him hard as he let go, coming with a choked moan.

Gerard felt like he was floating. The pressure being released from his cock was like a dam breaking. He was vaguely aware that Ryan was kissing him. There was a beautiful throbbing feeling from his ass and a moment later, he gasped into Ryan’s mouth as he came between them. He was chasing two feelings at once: Ryan’s orgasm and his own. His whole body shook in ecstasy as he began to come down.

Ryan collapsed onto Gerard with a groan as the high started to wear off. He softly kissed the other man's neck before nuzzling into him. "Fuck," Ryan sighed happily, "fuck, fuck, fuck. Love you, Gee."

Gerard’s body was still hyper sensitive, but he buried himself into Ryan as best as he could. “Fuck indeed,” he replied breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear. “Would love you more, Ry, if you were to untie my arms so I can wrap them around you.”

"Oops!" Ryan giggled against Gerard's skin, eventually reaching up to undo the knots keeping Gerard's arms off him. While he was away from the warmth of the other man's body, Ryan pulled out, removing the condom and discarding it. Finally ready, he snuggled back up to Gerard.

Gerard rubbed his wrists, hissing a little at the immediate pain. He was going to have some really good welts, but he didn’t care. Their tour was nearly done. Ryan’s was just beginning. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him close, kissing his temple. “That was more intense than I had expected. My retaliation will have to be delayed for a moment.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on one elbow, tracing the fading marks on Gerard's chest. "Retaliation, huh? Do your worst Gerard Way." He grinned as he dropped back down to rest his head on the other man's shoulder.

Gerard giggled. Ryan could be so fucking sexy one moment, then all serious and adult the next, and acting like a twelve year old the next. And _that_ was one of the big reasons he loved him so much. He moved a hand up to brush through his hair. “Oh, I will. After I catch my breath… and regain the ability to get a hard on.” He moved his free hand between his legs, gently touching his cock. “You may have broken me.”

Craning his neck slightly, Ryan looked at what Gerard was doing with his hand. He laid his hand over Gerard's interlacing their fingers. "Nope, I seriously think it just needs a little downtime. Plus I get snuggles this way. Snuggles are _always_ welcome."

Gerard smiled and leaned into Ryan. He squeezed his hand gently. “Snuggles are awesome. I love snuggles.”

"In that case, when I come stay with you, we're going to have a snuggles day. Maybe with movies. I think it would be the perfect way to spend a day with you." Ryan smiled, that was totally going to happen.

“Definitely with movies. And popcorn. And coffee.” Gerard replied, a grin obvious in his voice.

Ryan chuckled softly. "Lots and lots of coffee. Although I can't promise to keep my hands entirely to myself; you're kind of irresistible you know." He ran his foot up and down Gerard's leg.

“Yeah, I know. Just like you.” He found a bit of energy and rolled Ryan over, pinning him down on the bed. He had both of his hands above his head as he covered Ryan with his body. “So fucking irresistible.” He lowered his head to kiss along his jaw.

Taken by surprise, Ryan found himself under Gerard, exhaling in a barely there moan. "And you say I wear you out..." He tested the strength of the older man's grip. Finding it strong, Ryan relaxed a little under Gerard, happy to receive his attention.

“You do wear me out,” Gerard said as he continued to nip and kiss down his neck. “But I don’t think my dick’s sprained. That happened once, y’know. Hurt like fucking hell.”

Ryan squirmed a little, trying to get his wrist free. He desperately wanted to get his hands on Gerard's ass right now. He pondered a moment on what Gerard had just said. "Dude, you totally can't strain your cock. It's not even like a muscle."

Gerard sat back and scoffed at him. “The fuck I can and did. I was jerking off in the back of the van and Ray startled me and I started coming and fell off the seat… on my dick. Granted this was back in the early days and I was probably drunk or high or both. It was okay at first, but later it felt horrible. I went out after the show and got even more drunk.”

It wasn't his fault. Seriously, there was no way Gerard could tell him that and not expect him to laugh. Ryan could not stop giggling. The vision in his head was just too funny. He tried to stifle his laugh into the bed, but he couldn't quite twist far enough. 

Once he had managed to compose himself, although granted not much, Ryan spoke. "You know I'd have totally kissed it better for you." He burst into giggles again. Seriously, not. His. Fault! 

"Yeah, I know," Gerard said rather casually. While Ryan was distracted, he surreptitiously tied his wrists tightly with the rope. He trailed his hands down Ryan's arms then began kissing down his chest.

"Mmmm, Gee..." Ryan arched into Gerard's kisses, vaguely registering that the other man's hands were moving over his body. He went to run his fingers through Gerard's hair, immediately running into difficulty. It took a couple of seconds for Ryan's brain to make the inescapable leap of logic to the fact that his wrists were now tied to the bed. "Hey! No fair! That is so cheating." 

Gerard giggled against his chest. "How is this cheating?" he asked. "I'm just returning the favor." He moved down Ryan's body further, kissing the tip of his cock. 

Ryan managed to lift his head enough to watch Gerard moving down him. "Because you were being snea..." His last word cut off as he saw and felt Gerard's lips on his dick.

He pushed Ryan's legs apart and moved to the foot of the bed. He took the rope from the corner and tired it to his ankle. He repeated the process on Ryan's other ankle. "No cheating here."

When he realized what the older man was doing at the foot of the bed, Ryan let his head fall back against the mattress, a moan escaping him. "God, yes!"

"You like this?" Gerard questioned. He smiled as he tested the bonds. "I like it, too. All spread out like this makes you look so sexy and vulnerable."

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes." Ryan couldn't help himself. Gerard probably could just leave him here like this for a few hours and Ryan would be totally okay with it. He might have trouble admitting it out loud, but Ryan loved having all control taken away from him. Keeping Brendon in check and having to make all the decisions was exhausting most of the time so having Gerard render him totally helpless was not only incredibly hot, but also a huge release for Ryan. 

Gerard placed a soft kiss to the inside of each of Ryan’s ankles. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’m going to clean up.” He smiled and headed into the bathroom.

Ryan bit back a whine when Gerard started to walk away. He could do this, he could _definitely_ do this. Closing his eyes, Ryan concentrated on his breathing, making himself inhale and exhale in a slow steady rhythm. He had no idea how long Gerard was going to be, but he was damned sure he wasn't going to lose it easily.

Gerard relieved his aching bladder, which actually lessened his pain a lot. He grabbed a wash cloth and washed himself off. Peeking out the bathroom door, he looked at Ryan. He looked to be concentrating a lot. Taking his time, he waited and then walked out, tossing the wet washcloth on his stomach. “Hi.”

Having been concentrating on his breathing, Ryan hadn't heard Gerard reenter the room. His whole body tensed when he felt the cold wet cloth on his stomach. "Jeeze, Gee, a little warning next time?" 

Gerard bit back a giggle and flopped down on the bed beside Ryan. “Warning?” He grinned as he moved to take the wash cloth and cleaned off Ryan’s stomach. 

"Yeah, warning. You know, like 'Hi Ry! Totally gonna put this cold cloth on you, okay?' Communication is an important thing, Gee." Ryan tried to sound matter-of-factly, but he wasn't convinced it came through that way. He wiggled under Gerard's ministration, pulling a little at the ropes.

Gerard sighed dramatically and leaned over to kiss the skin where he just wiped. “Hi, Ry,” he said between kisses. “Gonna put this cold cloth on you, okay?” He swirled his tongue over his stomach, dipping in his navel.

Ryan relaxed a little more with each kiss, giggling in a most unmanly manner as Gerard travelled across his skin. He inhaled sharply when he felt the other man's tongue. Ryan couldn't quite find the words to describe the sensation other than 'weird' and 'kind of nice' but both seemed highly appropriate. He craned his head to see what Gerard was doing.

That seemed to shut Ryan up. Gerard smiled to himself in victory. He wiped the cloth down around Ryan's cock, but never touching it. He moved it down the junction of his leg and body then down between his ass cheeks. Swirling the cloth around his entrance, he used a finger to push it just past the ring of muscle for a brief moment.

As Gerard moved the cloth over his body, Ryan was left with a trail of goosebumps on his skin. He whined as he felt it move past his cock to his ass, wishing Gerard had paid his hardening dick as much attention as the rest of him. Ryan was caught completely by surprise when the older man pushed the cloth into him, moaning as the unusual sensation of cold and pleasure overcame him.

Gerard looked up at him with a smirk plastered firmly on his face. "You like that, do you?" He moved the cloth back and forth for a moment before pushing in again, going in further this time.

Ryan swallowed hard and managed to nod his head in agreement before letting it fall back against the bed. He could stop his hips moving with Gerard's hand, pushing back when he felt the cloth in him once again.

Gerard pulled the cloth out slowly, judging the reaction from Ryan’s body. His hips were rising right along with his cock. Nice! This time he pushed the cloth in with his finger all the way, crooking his finger in search of Ryan’s prostate.

This time Ryan's moan was low and feral. The feel and coolness of the material was an irresistible combination and Ryan wanted more. He was so thankful the ropes that bound his ankles gave a little freedom to his hips as he pushed back again. "Fuckfuckfuck. More, please." Ryan always thought he'd be a complete slut for being rendered helpless and Gerard doing this was just proving him right. 

Ooh! Gerard was going to have to get some new toys when he got Ryan alone at his home. He began moving his finger in and out slowly. Deciding he needed to get a little out of this, too, he ran his tongue along Ryan’s length from base to head. He flicked his tongue over his slit, tasting a drop of pre-cum that was resting there.

Ryan keened at the combination of Gerard's tongue and finger. "Fuuuuuck _yes_ ," were the only coherent words he could manage as he looked up to catch sight of the other man's tongue at the tip of his cock. Ryan knew Gerard was going to take him apart slowly, and he really didn't see a problem with that. 

Gerard continued his ministrations for a little while longer before stopping and pulling his finger out completely. He rested his chin on Ryan's hip, looking up at him. "So, I had this thought. I thought that maybe I'd let you fuck me like this." He trailed his fingers lightly over Ryan's pelvis. "What do you think?"

"Absolutely, positively _yes_!" Ryan whined at the loss of contact. He bucked his hips gently towards Gerard just to make a point. "Want more though. I want to see you prep yourself." So Ryan wanted to be a little demanding. It seemed only fair, after all. 

Gerard pursed his lips. "Well, I suppose I could do that." He sat up and looked for everything he would need. 

Opening the tube of lube, he coated his fingers and then slipped them between his legs. He teased his entrance before pushing a finger in. He moaned unabashedly at the feeling.

Licking his lips, Ryan strained to see Gerard's finger disappear into his ass. The moan he heard went straight to his cock. "Yes, don't be shy, Gee. Give yourself more, you know you want it." He might be unable to move, but Ryan was not afraid to use his voice when the occasion called for it.

Fuck, that _voice_! Gerard couldn't say no when Ryan spoke like that. He quickly inserted two more fingers, working himself open.

Ryan moaned this time, watching eagerly as Gerard used three fingers on himself. If he hadn't already come twice since the other man appeared in the hotel, Ryan would have come undone by now just from watching. Gerard clearly loved being watched too, which just added to the list of reasons the two men fit so well together. "You're so ready for me, aren't you?" Ryan couldn't wait to see and feel Gerard on his cock.

"Fuck yes," Gerard replied with a moan. He knew he didn't need much prep, because he was always ready for Ryan. He pulled his fingers out of his ass then took Ryan's cock in his mouth for a moment before rolling a condom over him. Grabbing the lube, he poured some into his palm and stroked Ryan's cock, coating it liberally. He straddled him and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

It had taken all of Ryan's self-control not to buck his hips when Gerard's mouth closed around his cock. He practically whined as the older man asked him if he was ready. "Yes. Been fucking ready forever." 

Gerard giggled. “Yeah, you have,” he said as he lowered slowly over Ryan’s cock. It spread him open, burning so good. He kept moving down until his ass was flush against Ryan’s hips. Closing his eyes, he sat there just enjoying the feeling. Ryan’s cock was throbbing within him, and he wanted to move, but he also wanted to tease and see Ryan’s reaction.

A deep groan rose in Ryan's throat as his cock was slowly surrounded by Gerard, his eyes closing as he savoured the tightness of his lover's ass. He felt like he'd been waiting an age spread out like this and couldn't wait for Gerard to start fucking himself on his cock. 

And then he found himself still waiting.....

And waiting....

Cracking an eye open, Ryan looked to see what the problem was. From what he could tell, the only problem was that Gerard was just watching him with that look on his face that Ryan _knew_ meant the older man was up to something. 

Ryan growled impatiently, bucking his hips up as best he could given the way he was tied up. If Gerard was just going to sit there, Ryan was damned sure he was going to do something about it.

Gerard grinned broadly, rocking forward when Ryan moved. “Ooh, well you can move a little.” He wiggled his hips and moaned at the feeling. “Hm, what should I do?”

Ryan went to move his hands to Gerard's hips, to control his movements and make him wiggle like that again, but the slight burn of silk on his wrists reminded him he was well and truly stuck. Ryan growled again, pushing his ass against the bed then lifting his hips as jarringly as he could. "You could start by moving that fine ass of yours a little more!" 

Gerard put his hands on Ryan’s chest and slid them up to his arms. “Aw, poor baby can’t move his arms.” He moved his hips back a forth briefly. “How does it feel, Ryan? How does it feel to not have any control at all?” He leaned his head forward and licked a stripe from the hollow of Ryan’s neck up to his chin.

Whining, Ryan tried to move again. "I hate it...but I want it." He moaned as he felt the warm wet of Gerard's tongue running over his throat. "Fuck, Gee, I love it."

Gerard licked up to Ryan’s ear and whispered, “I knew you would.” He kissed and nipped his jaw and neck as he began moving his hips slowly back and forth. “Fuck, Ry, you feel so good, filling me completely.”

Ryan tipped back his head, a breathless moan leaving his lips as Gerard moved over him. "You know me far too well, Gee." He managed to rock his hips ever so slightly to match Gerard's own. "So good, so very fucking good."

Gerard kissed down Ryan’s chest as far as he could before having to sit back up. When he did, he felt Ryan’s cock go even deeper. “Fuck yes.” He moved his hands onto Ryan’s chest to brace himself. Lifting up almost all the way off, he came back down hard, digging his nails into his chest and moaning loudly.

The pressure on his chest combined with the way Gerard moved back onto his cock made Ryan gasp. He just about had the time to decide he wanted to spend at least some of the time he stayed with Gerard at the other man's beck and call before the sharp sting of Gerard's nails on his chest brought him back to reality. 

"Mmmm.... _Gee_.... _more_...." Ryan arched his back as the other man surrounded him again. 

“More what?” Gerard asked as he moved again. He pulled his fingers over his chest again, just moving in circles.

Ryan keened at the feeling of having more scratches added to his chest. "Aside from everything? Definitely more fucking. Like _hard_ fucking. I want to feel sore for fucking _days_." 

Gerard giggled. “I like that idea.” He began rocking back and forth. Moving a hand to his cock, he grabbed hold and began to slowly stroke himself, flicking his thumb over the head. “Yeah, I like it so much.”

Finding himself in desperate need of a camera and decidedly short in the photographic department, Ryan simply watched as Gerard moved over him, cock in hand. He wanted to memorize every second of this. It wasn't as if the other man never looked this good, but there was something about the way Gerard was pleasuring himself on his body without Ryan having any control that took this to a whole new level of sexy. Ryan moaned wantonly as Gerard pushed back on his cock. He gripped the rope securing him to the bed tightly as he watched the older man continue to fuck him.

Gerard became lost in the feelings he was experiencing. He found the right position to make Ryan’s cock hit his prostate every time he lowered himself. Adding the feel of his hand running over his cock, giving a little twist on every pull, and he was in heaven. Yes, this had been a fabulous idea.

Ryan resisted the temptation of simply closing his eyes and enjoying what Gerard was doing to him. He wanted to watch the other man and memorize every little detail. Like the way he added a little twist to each upward movement of his hand, or the way his eyes seemed to shine more than usual. Ryan groaned as Gerard came down particularly hard on his cock. He could feel the first warmth of his orgasm building, desperately trying to hold it back so he could experience more of this. His breathing was starting to become labored when he finally found his voice to speak. "Next time, Gee, I want a camera. Want to capture you just like this. So perfectly sexed up. Beautiful."

Gerard smiled at Ryan. He loved when Ryan said things like that to him. “You look pretty beautiful yourself,” he said before his breath hitched and he had to roll his eyes back. He’d rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum there. He could feel his orgasm steadily approaching and really hoped Ryan would come at the same time.

"You like me like this, don't you Gee?" Despite the fact that Ryan was racing towards his orgasm he managed to slip into that voice that he knew Gerard loved. He wanted to make sure he did everything he could to make sure Gerard wanted to do this again and again.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard breathed. “So beautiful and so vulnerable beneath me. Makes me want to fuck you over and over.” And that was exactly what he wanted to do. He started moving faster over Ryan’s cock, squeezing around him with every stroke. 

There was no way that Ryan could possibly resist such a declaration. The very idea of Gerard keeping him like this was enough to send him to the very edge of reason. Ryan pushed his hips up to meet Gerard as he managed to choke out "Fuck yes. Gonna..." before coming as the other man pushed down onto him, crying out Gerard's name.

There truly was nothing more beautiful than watching the person you love come completely undone because of you. Gerard felt Ryan's orgasm, his cock throbbing within him. It took just a few strokes before he was moaning Ryan's name and coming all over his chest.

Ryan watched wide eyed as Gerard's cum covered his chest. He strained at the ropes around his wrists, desperate to get his hands on Gerard as his gaze flashed between his lovers face and his cock. Bucking his hips up against Gerard's ass, Ryan moaned as the last of his orgasm subsided. "You are, Gerard, quite simply amazing." 

Gerard leaned forward to kiss Ryan softly and untied his wrists. "Okay, that was pretty fucking hot." He grinned and kissed him again.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Gerard, Ryan kissed him slowly and deeply, tasting every inch of the other man's mouth. Finally breaking for air Ryan smiled at the more than slightly disheveled man above him. "Pretty fucking hot doesn't really do that justice, Gee. I had no idea that doing that would feel that amazing. Like _wow_." Ryan could feel the telltale heat rising to his already flushed cheeks at his admission.

“Doing what?” Gerard questioned as he sat up and lifted off of Ryan. He pulled the condom off and disposed of it then untied Ryan’s legs. Grabbing the cloth from earlier, he moved to wipe up Ryan’s chest.

Ryan reached out and took hold of Gerard's wrist to still the other man's hand. "That. The whole ‘completely unable to move’ thing. Having you come on me without me having any control." Ryan paused a moment, as if to figure something out. "It was kind of freeing, if that makes sense?"

Gerard smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. “Yeah, that makes perfect sense. I know exactly what you mean. It’s kinda funny how not having any control can actually make you feel more _in_ control.”

Humming contentedly against Gerard's lips, Ryan pulled the older man close. "Yep, weird. Also several shades of sexy." He rolled over and snuggled up to Gerard, not caring how much mess he made in the process. "This is always good, too." Ryan smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips.

“So bondage is totally in Ryan Ross’ realm of sexy,” Gerard said as he pulled Ryan close. “And so are snuggles. You’re like the perfect boyfriend.”

Ryan couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as his brain finally caught up with what Gerard had said. "I guess you would know." When he thought about it, it wasn't exactly a surprise for Gerard to say something like that. After all they were really together, and it had pretty much been implied since Portland but it was still so very good to hear it in reality. "You know, I really like the way that sounds. _Boyfriend_." The word rolled easily off Ryan's tongue. Yes, he could definitely get used to it.

Gerard had been a little worried (and shocked if he was honest with himself) when he’d said it, but now a warmth flowed through him he couldn’t quite describe. It was a feeling he’d never experienced. “I like the way it sounds when you say it.” He grinned at Ryan, tightening his arms around him. 

"Well whatever my boyfriend wants, my boyfriend gets." Ryan grinned, Gerard was right, it _did_ sound good when he said it. He glanced over the other man's shoulder at the clock. It was most certainly far too early for breakfast. Ryan let a yawn escape as he settled into the mattress. "I think we should stay like this until we need to get room service. I'm far too exhausted to move." 

Gerard couldn’t stop smiling. Now _Ryan_ was calling him his boyfriend. And it sounded so incredibly good. “ _You’re_ exhausted?” he said incredulously with a grin. “I did all the work.”

"I did some work too!" Ryan giggled as he finished his point. "Well kind of. It's hard work being so incredibly irresistible your boyfriend has to tie you down and fuck himself on your cock." He buried his face into Gerard's neck to stop the giddy giggles that were threatening to overwhelm him.

Gerard looked surprised by what Ryan had said, but then he burst out laughing. “Yes, my boyfriend is incredibly irresistible. So irresistible that I have to kiss him into submission right now.” He slid a hand behind Ryan’s neck and pulled him into a deep, hot kiss.

As Ryan melted into Gerard's arms he felt the first flutterings in his stomach that his dick was starting to take an interest again. Something told him they would definitely be taking a late breakfast as he pressed up against the older man, kissing him back with every ounce of love and want he had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer hates keeping secrets, especially when Brendon is being an irritable little shit. So they decide there should be no more secrets.

Spencer found himself sitting at the table that had been reserved for them for breakfast alone. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Normally Brendon being late in the morning wasn't so much of problem because _normally_ Spencer would have had Jon or Ryan to keep him company. Today, however, was not normal. His best friend had spent the night with his whateverthehellhewas, leaving Spencer to have a good bit of down time to himself. He couldn't wait to hear what was actually going on from Ryan, but he understood that whatever it was it was important and he could be patient when he needed to be.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Spencer sent a text to Jon. _Where are you two? I'm hungry! Tell Bren his hair looks fine and he needs to get his scrawny ass here sometime like five minutes ago._ He poured himself another coffee and sipped it as he waited.

Jon was sitting on his bed fully dressed and ready to go. His roommate, however, was certainly taking his time this morning. “What the fuck, Bren? You never take this long to go to breakfast normally.” He picked up his phone when he saw it flash and read the message from Spencer. “And if you don’t hurry up, Spencer is going to kill you, like literally.”

Brendon stuck his head out of the bathroom. “Jonathan, we are in _New York City_! I have to look my best. I’m sure there’re paparazzi everywhere.”

Jon threw the towel Brendon had disposed of beside his bed earlier at his head. “I am so going to let Spencer kill you and help him hide the body.”

The towel landed squarely on Brendon’s face. “You are mean to me, Jon Walker. I thought you loved me?”

“Right now I love food and coffee, but I have neither. Get your fucking shoes on and come on.”

“Oh, all right.” Brendon pulled the towel off and tossed it back in the bathroom. He came out and pulled on the cowboy boots he’d bought in Texas. “Let’s go.”

 

Brendon stomped into the hotel restaurant (because he could only stomp in those boots) and looked around for Spencer and Ryan. When he saw Spencer alone with Zack, he frowned. “Where’s Ry?” he asked as he slipped into a chair. “Is he still feeling bad?”

Spencer had spent the intervening time talking to Zack about the whole Gerard Way thing, which stopped the second they saw Brendon and Jon appear. While he always found it impossible to lie to Ryan, Spencer found it a little easier to tell his other two band mates a couple of half-truths now and then.

"Yeah, I left him in bed. I seriously don't think he got any sleep last night. I figured he could do with the rest, you know?" Strictly speaking, Spencer wasn't lying; at least that's what he was telling himself. He was almost certain from the way Ryan had greeted Gerard the night before it was unlikely they got much sleep.

Brendon frowned deeper. “He looked fine after the concert,” he muttered to himself. Suddenly he had an idea. “Oh! I’ll take him some breakfast after we eat. I bet I can make him feel better.”

Nearly choking on his coffee, Spencer rushed in hurriedly. "Nononono. Bren, your idea of making him feel better will probably _not_ include any form of rest and relaxation. He needs plenty of rest if we want him to be better for the next show." He tried to smile reassuringly at the lead singer. "I really think he'll be fine if he has the chance to sleep. Won't he, Zack?" Spencer knew he needed help with this and since he was the only other one in on this whole fiasco he was the obvious choice. He decided in that moment he definitely wasn't the kind cut out for espionage and secrets.

Zack raised his head and looked at Brendon. "Hmm? Oh yeah, rest and lots of it. Don't worry too much, Brendon." He quickly returned to the paper he'd been reading before the interruption.

Brendon pouted and slumped down in his chair.

Jon sighed then elbowed Brendon. “Hey, there’s a record store down the street that carries vinyls. I bet we could find something for Ryan you can give him later as an appeasement.”

That seemed to perk him up a little. “Okay, that sounds good. Is that okay, Zack?”

Sighing with more than a little impatience, Zack dropped his paper down so he could look at Brendon. "Yes, Brendon. There is absolutely no problem with going to the record store. Just keep it low key, okay?"

“Absolutely,” Brendon replied, grinning brightly.

Jon groaned a little. Low key was not in Brendon’s vocabulary. He knew this little expedition was probably going to explode in his and Zack’s face. He glanced across the table at Spencer and smiled. Spencer looked okay, so Ryan must not have kept him awake. Then again, Spencer had been known to sleep through Brendon-sized hurricanes.

Spencer breathed an internal sigh of relief. Disaster averted for now. He smiled at Brendon. "See Bren, after breakfast we can go shopping. It'll be awesome." He glanced over at Jon and flashed him a grin. "Even Jon might enjoy himself, eh Jon?"

Jon raised a curious eyebrow at Spencer. “Me in a record store? I’m sure I can amuse myself somehow.”

Brendon wrapped an arm around Jon’s shoulders and gave him a hug. “Yeah, you’ll enjoy yourself. So, let’s eat.”

Ordering himself a full breakfast, Spencer poured yet another coffee, managing this time to pour one for Jon and Brendon. He just hoped that Ryan had the common sense to stay in Gerard's room until well after they'd left. He pushed the two cups over to the other men. "I don't know about you but I'm starving! Last night really took it out of me." 

Zack meanwhile simply returned to the article he was reading, only half paying attention to the rest of the group. Spencer seemed to be doing a half decent job of keeping Brendon off the scent, he just hoped it stayed that way.

 

The record store had been a huge success. Even Jon had found a few things. Brendon was so proud of the Beatles albums he had found for Ryan. He’d ended up purchasing Revolver and Meet the Beatles! for him. It had set him back a pretty penny, but he knew they would make Ryan happy. “Spencer, give me your key.” He stood in front of the drummer with his hand held out expectantly.

Spencer stopped mid step when he found the shorter man in front of him. "How about not right now, Bren. You heard Zack, Ryan needs rest. How about we go get a coffee or some kind of icy, highly sugared and possibly brightly colored beverage for you? I can drop RyRo a text and see if he's feeling up to coming down instead." He unconsciously tapped his pocket, just to make sure the key was still there before stepping around Brendon and continuing into the hotel lobby.

Brendon huffed when Spencer passed him. "But Spencer," he said in a sing song voice. "I won't bother him, I promise. I will just go in and check on him and leave the albums. I am worried about him is all."

Turning back around, Spencer pulled Brendon into a hug. "I know you are, Bren. But he was looking a little brighter when I left him, but he really needs to rest and hopefully sleep, and I wouldn't want you feeling guilty later if you disturbed him." He gave Brendon a reassuring squeeze, making a mental note to text Ryan to drag him away from Gerard for a few minutes just to put Brendon at ease.

Brendon melted into Spencer's hug. He wasn't Ryan, but his hugs were pretty epic. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said dejectedly. "So, coffee? You did promise."

"Ab-so-lutely, Bren." Spencer kept his arm around Brendon as they walked across the lobby to the bar. "So I'll go order while you grab us a table? Then once we're seated, I'll text Ryan to see how he is. Sound like a plan?" He really hoped Ryan could come down for a few minutes at the very least.

Brendon nodded then his eyes lit up. "I could text him!" He began patting down his pockets and realized he'd left his phone in the room. "Well fuck," he said as he realized he couldn't text Ryan.

Spencer chuckled. "I honestly don't see the point in you having a cell if you're not going to carry it around with you." He stopped when he got to the bar. "Seriously, Bren, go get us some seats. I'm pretty sure Jon and I can carry three coffees between us." Spencer gave Jon one of his 'please back me up on this' looks.

“Well, if _Jon_ hadn’t been rushing me,” Brendon started in his defense.

“Well, if _you_ weren’t taking so long.” Jon stuck his tongue out at Brendon, knowing that was going to be his best defense. “Look, there’s a dark booth near the back. Go grab it. We’ll be right there with the coffee, I swear.”

Brendon retaliated by sticking his tongue out at Jon, but then he slumped his shoulder and kicked at the floor childishly. “Oh, all right. But if you two start making out in the dark booth near the back, I’m totally stealing Spence’s key and going to hang out with Ryan.” He turned quickly and headed off towards the booth so he wouldn’t get punched by either one of them.

Jon rolled his eyes at Brendon’s retreating figure then turned to Spencer. “So,” he started slowly. “What’s going on?”

Taking a deep breath, Spencer debated about how much he should tell Jon. After all, Ryan should be the one to tell everyone what was going on. Once he'd ordered their drinks he turned to the other man. "It's kinda complicated in that I don't know the whole story, but Ryan is..." Spencer paused for a moment to choose the right words. "He's with someone. I don't really want to say more than that because really, that's totally his job." It felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Jon’s brain paused, but only for a brief moment before it began working on figuring things out. He finally nodded in understanding. “Oh, okay. I think I know. It does explain how much more relaxed he’s been the past couple of months.”

Spencer smiled in relief. "I can't even start to figure out how I missed it, but it really does explain a lot. I just hope Bren takes it okay. I don't envy Ryan for having to tell him." Their coffees finally arrived with Spencer paying and grabbing his and Brendon's cups. "I feel so much better not having to keep that to myself! Thanks, Jon."

“You missed it because you actually weren’t worrying about Ryan,” Jon replied, taking his cup. “You’ve had to spend more time worrying about Bren. Thanks for the coffee.” He took a sip and smiled. 

"You know, you might very well be right there." Jon's insight always amazed Spencer. It was probably because he was super observant. "And you're always welcome for coffee. Take it as payment for helping to keep me sane." Spencer grinned before heading over to the booth that Jon had suggested.

Jon laughed. “I try,” he replied as they approached the booth. He slid in beside Brendon, taking Brendon’s coffee and sliding it under his arms where Brendon was leaning against them. 

Brendon smelled the coffee first then lifted his head and took a sip. “Fuck, that tastes like heaven. Thank you, Spencer. Now text Ryan and make sure he’s okay.” He looked pointedly over at the drummer.

Spencer looked over at Brendon, his phone already in his hand. "Alright, Bren. See? Doing it right now." He hurriedly typed out a text before hitting send. 

_RyRo, any chance you can come down for a few mins? Bren wants to know if you feel any better. Please?_

Holding up his phone, Spencer showed Brendon the text he just sent. "I'll let you know what he said. So now you can sit back and relax with your coffee, 'kay?" 

Brendon grabbed Spencer’s phone to read the message. “Okay, I’ll relax a little at least.” He put Spencer’s phone down on the table right in front of him and went back to drinking his coffee.

Rolling his eyes at Brendon, Spencer settled back against his seat and blew on his coffee. He relaxed as he drank his drink, hoping that Ryan replied.

 

Something woke Gerard up. He yawned and then smiled down at Ryan. His boyfriend was still asleep in his arms. His bladder suddenly told him he needed to relieve it, so he untangled himself from Ryan and headed to the bathroom. When he came back out, he heard a noise again. He finally figured out it was a phone.

He saw Ryan’s phone lying on the floor half out of his pants. He picked it up and swiped the screen. He saw the message from Spencer. So, Brendon was worrying about Ryan feeling better. He guessed that they had told Brendon that Ryan wasn’t feeling well. That was a good excuse. He moved back over to the bed with the phone and curled up behind Ryan, kissing his neck softly.

Ryan had vaguely registered the lack of warmth that signified Gerard's absence from the bed, but he soon drifted off into a light sleep safe in the knowledge that the man wouldn't have gone far.

Being brought back to reality by a kiss from Gerard was definitely one if Ryan's favorite ways to wake up. He pulled Gerard's arms around him and covered them with his own. "Morning, Gee. I have decided that this is definitely a good way to wake up." Ryan's voice was still laced with sleep as he spoke.

Gerard smiled at him. "I like it, too." He kissed him softly then held up the phone. "It looks like your lead singer is driving your drummer crazy."

"What else is new?" Ryan yawned as he asked the question, turning over so he could talk to Gerard properly. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before taking the phone and reading the message himself. Sighing, Ryan put it on the bed screen side down. "I suppose I should go show my face and rescue Spencer," Ryan snuggled up to Gerard, wrapping his arms around the other man, "but I'm far too content right here."

Gerard made a non-committal noise as he pulled Ryan close. He thought about the recent messages Ryan had sent him, several focusing on Brendon and his lack of ability to leave Ryan alone. It was obvious Brendon needed to give Ryan space, especially since Gerard and Ryan had declared that they definitely were an item. “You know,” he began, “maybe you should have Spencer send Brendon up here. It might be time to let the rest of your band know about us.”

Ryan smiled. The fact that Gerard was prepared to do that filled him with a renewed sense of confidence. "Cool. I'll text Spencer the room number. I have a sneaking suspicion that Jon will already know by now." He quickly typed out a text.

_Feeling much better. If Bren wants to check up on me I'm in room 701_

"You're sure about this, right? Bren will be a bit of a handful mind." Ryan handed Gerard his phone. "I think you should do the honors." He leaned in and kissed Gerard quickly before he watched to see what he did. 

“Jon is the observant one,” Gerard replied with a nod. He took Ryan’s phone and read over the message. He made a quick addition and hit send. “I guess perhaps we should get a little cleaned up, or do you think he’ll like this?” 

"You naked? I think Bren would like that very much indeed. Me _and_ you naked in bed? Maybe not so much." Ryan started to kiss along Gerard's jaw to his neck. "Thing is, I really like where I am right now. And Bren will either be here like a shot or take forever. There might not _be_ time to clean up properly."

“Doesn’t matter to me either way,” Gerard replied. He purred as Ryan kissed him. “Yeah, I like this, too.”

Continuing to kiss his way down Gerard's neck, Ryan couldn't help a smirk creeping to his features. When he did speak, his words were inter spaced with kisses to the other man's warm skin. "Then I guess we have our answer right there then."

 

Spencer’s phone finally beeped and Brendon grabbed it quickly before Spencer or Jon could even register it was going off. He read the message and his brow furrowed.

_Feeling much better. If Bren wants to check up on me I'm in room 701 (yes it is ok with me – g xoxo)_

“What the fuck?” Brendon exclaimed.

Spencer snatched the phone from Brendon's hand. He had to read the text three times before it finally registered what it said. "Um, I think it's up to you what you do Bren." Spencer held the screen towards Jon so he could read it.

Jon leaned forward to read the text and his eyebrows rose up under his hair. “Huh.”

Brendon turned and looked at Jon incredulously. “ _That_ is your response? Ryan isn’t even in your room, Spencer. Where the fuck is he and who is he with?”

Spencer honestly had no idea how to respond to Brendon except the way he usually did. With sarcasm. "Well _clearly_ he's in room 701, Bren. As for with whom, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. I guess if you want to find out, you'll have to go look." He braced himself for a further outburst. As far as Spencer was concerned, he was definitely not going to do Ryan's dirty work for him.

Brendon’s shoulders slumped. He nudged Jon with his shoulder and waited for him to slide out of the booth. “Okay, I guess I’m heading up to room 701.” He glanced from Jon to Spencer then turned on his heel and walked out. He got halfway to the door before he remembered he’d forgotten his albums. He wasn’t so sure he was going to give them to Ryan now, though, so he just kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets the surprise of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for taking so long on this chapter. It was twice as long and took a while to find a good breaking point. We think you might forgive us, though. ;)

Suddenly the lobby felt twice as long as it had before and he could have sworn the elevator was going up at half the speed it should. It was a weird feeling that Brendon had as he watched the numbers go up on the display. He couldn't quite place it as either the bad kind of nerves or the good kind.

When the elevator doors finally opened at the seventh floor, Brendon stepped out and hesitated outside of room 701. He was wracking his brain as to who the mysterious 'g' was. After all, whoever they were was clearly okay with Brendon going up to their room, clearly okay with Brendon knowing. More importantly, so was Ryan. Plus neither Jon nor Spencer seemed to be particularly worried, and it was always obvious when they were stressed about anything. So maybe this wasn't going to be a bad thing. Maybe, just _maybe_ this was a good thing. 

Brendon felt himself filled with a strange sense of anticipation as he plucked up the courage to knock on the door, waiting expectantly for the door to open.

Gerard looked at Ryan when Brendon knocked. He smiled and untangled himself from his love. He strode to the door and leaned against the wall as he opened it. “Hello, Brendon,” he said with a soft smile on his face.

In all honesty, Brendon had been expecting Ryan to open the door, possibly even a little sheepishly. Instead he was greeted by a very naked Gerard Way, who was both the last person he expected to see and strangely the most obvious, too. He couldn't help standing open mouthed and silent, unable to quite figure out how to respond.

Meanwhile, Ryan had pulled himself up to sit with his back against the headboard, the bed sheet pooled around his waist. He was listening intently for Brendon's response, but when none came, he slipped into the tone he always used to get the singer's attention. "Brendon, it's polite to say hello back." 

Brendon's brain was pulled into some kind of gear when he heard Ryan's voice. "Um, hi?" It took all of his effort to keep his eyes above Gerard's waist. Brendon had always thought that he'd been more than obvious about his drooling over the other singer, and being where he was right now was making it really difficult to not make it one hundred percent more obvious. "Can I, like, come in?" He could have sworn his voice had wavered when he spoke. 

“Sure,” Gerard said, leaving the door open and strutting back over to the bed. He crawled from the foot up to Ryan, melting against him and kissing him deeply. “Love, I believe someone is here to see you.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Gerard as they kissed, trying his best to keep his hips still. The way that the older man made his way over to him had woken up his cock. A small shiver ran up Ryan's spine when Gerard called him 'Love'. He looked over Gerard's shoulder at Brendon. "So I see. Hi, Brendon. I take it you've been worried about me."

Brendon slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He swallowed hard as he watched Gerard go to Ryan. He couldn't quite work out if it was getting hotter in the room or whether it was him that was heating up. Seeing Ryan with Gerard like that was _hot_. Finally managing to get a few words out, Brendon spoke. "Well yeah, you've been gone since last night and Spencer said you were sick, so yes I was worried, so worried in fact, that I bought you records to cheer you up, but here I find you in bed with _Gerard_ and I don't even have a clue what is going on and frankly my brain hurts." Brendon finally stopped himself from saying more, looking at Ryan with an expression of confusion.

Gerard moved to snuggle up against Ryan and look at Brendon. “Well, _Brendon_ , Ryan and I have been having mind blowing sex all night. So yes, in a way Ryan was sick. I certainly am not letting him out of this room until bus call for the concert. So, either you can head back to your room or…” He stopped as an idea came to him and turned to look at Ryan. “Hm, what should his other option be, my dear?”

Finding himself tracing a circle on Gerard's chest with his fingers, Ryan looked at Gerard before turning his gaze towards Brendon. "Well.....I suppose providing he's good, he could always watch." He kept his gaze fixed firmly on Brendon, watching for his response.

If Brendon were honest, hearing all that from Gerard and Ryan had made him slightly light headed and most definitely hard, but there was no way he was going to admit it out loud. Fuck! He'd had no idea this was what he was going to find up here. Like the two most attractive men he knew fucking _and_ wanting to let him watch! How could he possibly say no?! 

"I can be good." The words were out of Brendon's mouth before he could stop them.

“Can you?” Gerard replied. He glanced around the room, trying to make a decision what to do next. He smiled when his eyes fell on the chair in the corner. Turning to look at Brendon, he commanded, “Sit.”

That voice. Brendon knew that tone of voice anywhere. Granted it was a little different to when Ryan used it, but Gerard's words were definitely a command and not a request. His eyes met Ryan's, a questioning glance as to whether he should obey, even though his body was ready to. A quick nod of Ryan's head was all Brendon needed, and he was soon sitting in the chair, shuffling to get settled for what he suspected could be the long haul.

Gerard was impressed. He did notice the look Brendon shared with Ryan, but that was expected. At least Brendon didn’t get mouthy like Frank did. Ooh, Frank would love this. Now Gerard really wished Frankie was here to watch, too. He turned to Ryan with a tilted head. “So, whose turn is it?” he asked with a grin. “I think maybe it’s yours.”

"You know, I think you might be right." Ryan rubbed his wrists where the marks from the rope had all but faded, smiling at the memory. He didn't give Gerard much chance to react, taking him by the shoulders and turning him so that he could continue where he'd left off before Brendon had interrupted. Ryan smirked against the other man's skin as he kissed along his shoulder as his hands ran over his chest.

Watching from the other side of the room, Brendon sat back on the chair, licking his lips as he watched Ryan make his way over Gerard's body. He still couldn't quite believe what was happening but even if this was a dream, he was determined to make the most of it.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan, running his hands up and down his back. “Mmm, good start, Ry.” He slid his hands down to his ass and squeezed. He glanced over at Brendon and noticed he was watching their every move.

Ryan instinctively pushed his ass back into Gerard's hands. Oh yes, he was definitely going to take his time with this. When he reached the end of Gerard's shoulder he ducked his head lower, running his tongue over the older man's collar bone. Stealing a glance over at Brendon, Ryan saw just how intently they were being watched. The thought turned him on more than he already was as he returned his full attention to Gerard, starting to suck up a bruise on the pronounced skin of his collar bone.

Gerard pulled his eyes away from Brendon and focused back on Ryan. He laid his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Rocking his hips forward, he pulled Ryan’s up against him at the same time. The feeling of their cocks pressing together pulled a low moan from him.

Once Ryan was content with the mark he'd made on Gerard's skin, he started to trail more kisses across and down the other man's chest. Occasionally he paused to nip and lick at the skin, always making sure part of his body was flush to Gerard's cock. 

Gerard threaded one hand into Ryan’s hair, petting gently at first before gripping his hair tight. He didn’t push or pull. He just concentrated on the quickening rise and fall of his chest, the incredible burn and sting of Ryan’s kisses, and the steady hardening of his dick. Fuck, Ryan totally was his kryptonite.

Brendon was so engrossed in the scene before him that a herd of elephants couldn't have distracted him. Sure he'd accidentally (maybe on purpose) walked in on Ryan making out with a random groupie or two before. That had always resulted in him having to go jack off somewhere while imagining all the things he'd wished he'd walked in on, but this? This was way hotter than anything he'd ever imagined before. He wondered how far they'd go before throwing him out of the room. Brendon also wondered whether having a hand on his own cock was classed as being the opposite of good.

Ryan had almost forgotten that Brendon was even in the room by the time he'd reached one of Gerard's nipples. He sucked it between his teeth, gently squeezing as he swirled his tongue over the nub. Ryan really wanted to hear those delicious noises he knew the older man could make.

Gerard gasped at the sensation of Ryan’s tongue on his nipple. His hand flexed in Ryan’s hair, pulling just a little, to let him know it was good. Opening his eyes a little, he glanced towards Brendon. The younger man was beautiful and he knew it. Hell, the _world_ knew Brendon Urie was hot. He just wasn’t Gerard’s type, at least in the way that he and Ryan were together. He was his type for another reason.

“ _Brendon_ ,” he said in a warning tone. He’d noticed that Brendon was slowly stroking himself. That was a no-no. “Keep your hands on the arms of the chair, or I’ll have to come over there and tie them down.”

The warning tone in Gerard's voice was enough to snap Brendon's attention back onto the older man. He immediately removed his hand from his pants and put both of them on the arms of the chair, gripping the ends tightly as a reminder to keep them there. "Yes....Sir." It had taken moment to think of the right title for Gerard, but the one he'd settled for sounded right. The funny thing was that he'd presumed Gerard would be submissive, given what he already knew about Ryan, but the command had sounded so natural and well-practiced. Maybe he didn't know Ryan as well as he thought. 

Feeling Gerard's grip on his hair tighten brought a soft moan to Ryan's throat. Sucking hard on Gerard's nipple, Ryan lifted and twisted his head so he could see what Brendon had been doing. There was a soft pop when Ryan's mouth finally left the older man's skin. "I thought I told you to be good, Brendon. If you want to stay, you need to do as you're told. I won't be warning you again." This time Ryan returned to the other side of Gerard's chest, dragging his teeth over his nipple.

Gerard had to fight back the urge to chuckle when Brendon called him “sir”. He smiled instead and looked approvingly at Brendon. Soon, however, he was moaning with pleasure as he felt Ryan’s teeth against his skin. He rocked his hips towards Ryan again, his cock hot and hard between them.

Ryan slipped a hand between them, his fingers closing around Gerard's cock. "Already, Gee? Mmmm... you really do like being watched, don't you?" Ryan's voice was almost a whisper as he moved lower, running his tongue over Gerard's stomach.

Gerard tugged on Ryan’s hair, making him look up. “You like it, too,” he said in a deep, soft voice. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark with lust. “I know you’re hard, too. Just like your little toy over there. I bet he’s uncomfortable in those jeans that are way too tight for him. I can see his dick straining from here. I wonder how long he would last if he was naked and watching you take my cock deep down your throat or in your ass. And he can’t touch himself. See, that part makes it even better.”

"Please." Ryan's voice was breathless at the very idea. Without breaking eye contact with Gerard, Ryan addressed Brendon. "Take them off, Bren. Take _everything_ off." He stayed perfectly still, waiting to hear protestation from the other man.

Brendon did not need telling twice. He took it as permission to let go of the chair arms, standing quickly and stripping everything off. He hesitated at his boxers, a sudden feeling of uncertainty flooding his already over taxed brain. One look at the two men on the bed dispelled any such notion of stopping, wiggling out of his boxers and sitting back down. He couldn't help a quick glance at his now incredibly hard cock, lying heavy between his legs. "Fuck," was the only word he uttered under his breath.

Gerard heard the ruffle of Brendon undressing, but he couldn’t stop looking at Ryan. His normally honey colored eyes were now nearly black. Pushing gently on Ryan’s head, he leaned forward to meet his lips. He flicked his tongue out over Ryan’s lips. “Hands back where they were,” Gerard reminded Brendon without taking his eyes off Ryan. This reminded him so much of when Frankie had interrupted them in the lounge of the bus. This was going to be fucking hot as hell.

Closing the distance between them, Gerard kissed Ryan desperately, shoving his tongue into his mouth so he could taste him. Fuck, he wanted Ryan so badly.

Reluctantly Brendon obeyed, wanting to get to see whatever the other two men were going to do. All he knew was that he was going to enjoy watching what they had to offer. 

Ryan easily parted his mouth for Gerard, groaning as the kiss escalated into something much more heated. His hands moved to Gerard's thighs, pushing them apart one leg at a time so he could settle between them. When he finally ran out of oxygen, Ryan pulled back and looked down at the other man's cock. He licked his lips in anticipation before dropping down and licking a stripe up Gerard's erection.

Gerard hadn’t let go of Ryan’s hair the entire time. He knew the reactions he could get out of him with just a quick tug. But right now, Ryan was doing exactly what Gerard wanted. He spread his legs wide for him, giving him all the room he desired. Feeling Ryan’s tongue on his cock pulled a deep moan from his chest, his cock jumping in response. “Fuck yes, Ry. You know exactly what I want and what I need.”

"Oh I know exactly what you need, Gee. _Exactly_ what you need." Ryan took the opportunity to quickly glance at Brendon. The way he was sitting so expectantly and clearly so very turned on. It made his cock twitch violently. He tore his eyes away from the younger man and back to Gerard.

Ryan looked up at the older man through heavily lidded eyes, wrapping his lips around Gerard's cock and sliding down over him. He started to suck lightly, one of his hands moving to grip the shaft.

Gerard sighed with delight as Ryan lowered his mouth over him. “Fuck yeah,” he murmured. He moved his hips slightly, pushing up into Ryan’s mouth.

Moving slowly over Gerard's cock, Ryan moaned loudly. He loved the feeling of the other man's cock in his mouth. He flattened his tongue along Gerard's length as continued to bob his head, squeezing the base of his cock as he did so.

Gerard didn’t take his eyes off Ryan, but he knew Brendon was watching intently. “Do you like what you see, Brendon? Fuck, Ryan’s mouth is like a fucking velvet vise. Soooo good.” He moaned and arched his back, feeling the heat building.

Brendon nodded. "Yes," he replied as he shifted in his seat. Brendon was trying to keep his hands off his cock. The way Gerard described Ryan's mouth sounded perfect. Bren had never really experienced a full blow job from Ryan; he'd only ever used it as a way to tease him, as punishment. He licked his lips as he watched his guitarist move over Gerard's cock.

Taking Brendon's response as a chance to pause, Ryan rolled his tongue over the head of Gerard's cock before taking him down to the base. When he pulled back up, Ryan let the older man's cock slip from his mouth. He looked up at him as he spoke with a smirk on his face, "Suck my fingers, Gee. Want them good and wet." 

Gerard whined a little when Ryan’s mouth left him. Then he smiled and opened his mouth wide to take Ryan’s fingers in. He sucked on them, getting them coated with saliva. Brendon was certainly going to get the full experience.

Ryan moaned in response to Gerard's tongue and mouth on his fingers, ducking back down to start taking the other man's cock back into his mouth. A slight curve of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he tasted the precum that had leaked during his mouth’s absence. Ryan couldn't help darting his tongue across Gerard's slit as he felt the older man's tongue slip between his fingers.

It was getting incredibly hard for Brendon to not touch himself. The pressure building in his cock was agonizing, but at the same time so perfect. He watched the two men with a hungry glint in his eye. He wanted to move over to them and touch, just to check that this was real. Brendon wanted to be good, in fact he _needed_ to be good. Because by being good he was getting a reward far above and beyond what he'd ever had before. 

Gerard moaned around Ryan’s fingers. He _loved_ it when Ryan’s tongue slid across the top of his cock. He couldn’t help his hips moving upward, trying to get more of Ryan’s mouth. He looked at Brendon again, noticing his mouth was open a little. He probably didn’t even realize it. “Close your mouth, Bren, or I’m going to have to find a bucket for you.” He grinned broadly.

As soon as he heard Gerard, Brendon snapped his mouth shut, starting to breathe heavily through his nose instead. This was going to drive him insane eventually. He wasn't sure what the deal was with this because there was no way he'd been good enough to deserve everything he was getting to see right now, let alone what was seemingly being promised. He shifted again on the chair, trying to remind himself to stay put and not make an idiot of himself by coming already.

Taking the opportunity Gerard talking to Brendon afforded him, Ryan pulled his fingers from Gerard's mouth. He continued to suck up and down the other man's cock, occasionally letting his teeth get a little too close to the sensitive skin. Ryan moved his now free hand down to Gerard's thigh, running the back of his hand over the soft, hot skin on the inside before moving his wet fingers to the older man's ass. He moaned over Gerard's cock as he slipped his forefinger between his ass cheeks, tracing a line to his hole and pressing the pad of his finger against it.

Gerard chuckled at Brendon. He could tell the younger man was trying so hard to be good. It reminded him of Frank, how he would always be antsy then try and be good. He felt Ryan’s teeth and groaned, gripping his head tighter. But then he felt his hand travel between his legs and exactly where he wanted. He sighed and pushed back against Ryan’s hand, wanting moremoremore.

Ryan dragged his teeth over Gerard's cock again, harder this time as he responded to the older man's reaction by pushing two fingers into his ass. He could hear Brendon's breathing across the room and briefly wondered just how long he could really last.

_Fuck_! Gerard didn't know which sensation to follow. His first instinct was to go with the teeth, but then he felt the burning pleasure of Ryan's fingers. He decided to go with the fingers (two at once!!) and pushed back against them add he moaned loudly. "Fuck, Ry. So good. Gonna need you soon."

Brendon couldn't take anymore. At least it felt like that. He whined loudly at Gerard's declaration. Brendon desperately wanted to see Ryan fuck Gerard. It had been a frequent thought of his, alone in his bunk, after seeing the blowjob between the two men. And now Brendon found himself here, finally having his wish made reality and he really had no idea how to feel about it except to enjoy it while it lasted.

Hearing the whine from Brendon just made the whole situation that much hotter for Ryan. Apparently Gerard wasn't the only one who got off on being watched. He steadily moved his fingers at the same pace as his mouth, pushing in with every lowering of his head. Moaning at Gerard's word's, Ryan flicked his tongue across the other man's slit before pulling off completely. "Now okay, gorgeous?"

Gerard smiled broadly. "Yes, please." He slid down on the bed and opened himself for Ryan.

It was impossible for Ryan not to sit back and admire the perfect sight before him. Gerard was totally irresistible spread wide and waiting. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom and the tube of lube. It wasn't long before he had the condom on his dick and the lube poured into his hand. 

Ryan paused for a moment of contemplation before winking at Gerard. He turned his attention to Brendon, grinning wickedly as he started to prepare his cock with long, languid movements. 

Unable to tear his attention away from Gerard lying prostrate before Ryan, it took the sound of the lube cap being closed to direct Brendon's eyes to Ryan. Brendon suddenly wished it was him over on the bed, prepping both Gerard _and_ Ryan. The idea left him wanting to move his hand to his cock but he stopped himself. Maybe if he was really well behaved there would be a next time and he'd be brave enough to offer. 

Gerard grinned as Ryan turned towards Brendon. The sight made him move a hand to his cock, stroking it slowly. He watched Brendon and noticed him gripping the arms of the chair tightly, his bottom lip between his teeth. It looked like he had no idea he was doing either thing. "Tell us what you're thinking, Brendon," he said in hopes of encouraging the young man to open up.

Continuing to stroke his cock, Ryan nodded his approval to Brendon when Gerard finished speaking. This was sure to be interesting, because Ryan knew that Brendon could be _very_ vocal when allowed.

Brendon swallowed hard when he saw Ryan encouraging him. "Um....I wish..." He realized he was fidgeting with the edge of the chair arm and blurted out exactly what was on his mind. "I wish I was prepping you. Both of you." He quickly shut his mouth, waiting for the punishment he thought would be coming for being so bold.

Gerard had to give the kid credit. He told them exactly what he was thinking. Yes, even Gerard had noticed Brendon’s cock jumping to attention before he spoke. He looked at Ryan and shrugged. “Well, I really want Ryan’s cock in me right now, but maybe later…” He smiled at Brendon and wiggled his eyebrows.

The wide eyed response from Brendon was more than enough to indicate his shock at not only avoiding a reprimand but being told 'maybe later.' Brendon wasn't entirely sure that Gerard was being serious, but it was plenty to get his imagination going. He was just starting to form the outline of him between the two men when Ryan's voice snapped him back to reality.

" _Brendon_. What did Gerard tell you about your hands?" Ryan's voice was clear and strong.

Shit! Brendon had been so busy thinking about what _could_ be waiting for him that he hadn't realized his hand was now on his cock. He immediately moved his hand back to the chair arm, glancing in panic between Gerard and Ryan. "Sorry. So sorry." Brendon's voice was small and quiet, so unlike his usual self. "I promise it won't happen again, just don't make me leave. Please. I'll take any punishment you want later." He knew he was pleading, but Brendon really didn't care. He just _really_ wanted to stay. 

A shudder went down Gerard’s spine and straight to his cock when Ryan spoke to Brendon in _The Voice_. He saw the way Brendon reacted to it as well. Ryan had total control over the bouncy front man right now. He could probably make Brendon do almost anything, and that thought alone turned Gerard on more than he expected. 

Pushing himself up on his hand, he reached out to gently take Ryan’s face and make him look at him. “You need to fuck me, Ryan,” he said softly. “Let’s show him just how much you make me happy.”

Ryan smiled. What other possible response could there be when the man you love tells you to fuck him? "I think I can manage that." He leaned forward to kiss Gerard softly, all thoughts of Brendon gone from his head as he pushed slowly into his lover.

Gerard moaned into the kiss, settling back against the bed as the pleasurable burn took over his mind. He rolled his hips forward, helping Ryan slide all the way in. Hooking his legs over his hips, he held Ryan there for a moment, looking up into his beautiful honey colored eyes. “I love you,” he whispered before releasing him and rocking back to encourage Ryan to move.

Normally Ryan hated being scrutinized, mostly feeling like he was under a giant microscope held by the press and fans. But right now he couldn't imagine a more perfect thing than to be watched. Not so much Brendon, although knowing he was undoubtedly now glued to the spot did wonderful things to the pit of his stomach. It was the way Gerard looked into his eyes like that, as if he could see Ryan's very soul, that was not just sexy, but meaningful, too. 

It was Gerard's voice which brought him out of his haze, and he couldn't help but smile back as he replied with a simple "I know". Ryan started slowly, savoring the drag of pushing in and pulling out, his eyes meandering over the older man's body taking in every tiny movement. 

Meanwhile, Brendon simply watched, occasionally remembering to breathe.

Gerard smirked when Ryan spoke. Yes, Ryan was the Leia to his Han. Or maybe he was Leia. It didn't matter, really. All that mattered was that he loved Ryan and Ryan loved him. 

He threaded a hand into Ryan's brown curls again, not gripping as tight, not yet. That would come soon enough. His other hand moved between them to stroke his cock slowly. It all felt so good, so perfect.

Ryan couldn't help his gaze falling lower, a small moan escaping him as he watched Gerard's hand move over his own cock. Unable to help himself, he pulled back almost completely before snapping his hips forward against Gerard's ass. Ryan's moan was louder this time as he felt the other man's heat surround him again.

Gerard gasped and pulled Ryan’s head down to kiss him deeply. “Fuck yes,” he murmured against his lips. “Feels so good. Fuck me slow and hard.”

Crushing his lips against Gerard's, Ryan did just that. His eyes rolled back as he pulled out before slamming back in. Ryan loved every minute of being with Gerard, but it was times like this that made him realize just how perfect they were together. Continuing slowly, Ryan ran his tongue along the other man's lower lip as if to ask for permission.

Brendon couldn't quite make out exactly what either of the two men were saying so softly but he could probably take a fairly accurate guess. He cursed under his breath when he saw just how hard Ryan was fucking Gerard. Coming upstairs was clearly the best idea Brendon had ever had.

Gerard opened his mouth to Ryan, moaning as their tongues entangled. He pushed against him, feeling Ryan go deeper and deeper. His hand tightened in Ryan’s hair, pushing him close. 

The sound and feel of Gerard's moan sent a shiver up Ryan's spine only serving to push him into making the kiss more hurried and desperate. One of the hands that Ryan was supporting himself with moved to Gerard's ass, groping it hard as he pushed back into the other man with as much force as he could muster.

Gerard raised his leg and it did exactly what he’d hoped. Ryan went even deeper. He moaned, clinching around Ryan’s cock. Squeezing his hand around his own dick, he felt the heat rising within him. He wanted to show Brendon what it was like when he and Ryan came together. It was the best thing ever.

A growl left Ryan when he felt Gerard tighten around him. He leaned forward, attacking Gerard's neck with lips and teeth as he quickened his pace, not too much, but enough to make the coiling arousal in his stomach tighten a little more. Ryan's hand moved up the other man's raised thigh, his fingers digging in as he used Gerard's leg for leverage hoping to hit that sweetest of spots.

_Oh yes_! Gerard whined when Ryan hit his prostate. It felt so good. He pushed back harder. “Fuck me, Ryan,” he said loudly. “I can feel it.” He gasped again when he felt him hit the spot again. “There, fuck, there.”

Fuckfuckfuck! Hearing Gerard was too much for Brendon and he came, his hands gripping the arms of the chair hard. He could feel his cheeks staining red as he realized what he'd just done. He ducked his head, biting his lip in the hopes that Ryan and Gerard were too preoccupied to notice.

The sound of Brendon coming wasn't a new one to Ryan, but for reasons unknown, this time was different. He quickly glanced over at the younger man who was clearly embarrassed enough to try and disappear in on himself. Thrusting hard into Gerard, Ryan watched to see what Gerard's reaction was to Brendon's situation.

Gerard heard the noises coming from the chair and pulled his head away from Ryan to look over at Brendon. “Fuck,” he gasped as he watched Brendon’s cock throbbing and spitting streams of cum all over his stomach. He then looked into Ryan’s eyes. He wanted to reward Brendon for making it that long. He’d expected him to give up and stroke himself or actually join them.

He looked into Ryan’s eyes. “I would’ve come way before now,” he said with a grin. “He needs to be rewarded, Ryan.”

"You know, I think he does." Ryan nibbled at Gerard's ear before raising himself up a little way from Gerard's body. "Brendon. I think Gee is right; you deserve a reward for such exceptional behavior. Come _here_ , Bren." Ryan gestured towards the space beside Gerard on the bed. He continued to roll his hips slowly against Gerard's just to keep the feeling going.

Brendon blinked wide eyed twice in quick succession, before almost falling over in his eagerness to be rewarded. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling to face both men. Brendon looked from Ryan to Gerard and back again, waiting instruction.

Ryan grinned wickedly as he watched Brendon. He had an idea in his head, but he wasn't sure whether Gerard would agree. Keeping his eyes on Brendon, Ryan leant in and whispered into the older man's ear. "I want to see Brendon get you off while I fuck you, Gee. If you're okay with that, how would you like it?" Some part of him thought he should be telling Gerard what was going to happen, but this was the first time they'd been in quite this situation and Ryan wanted to make sure he wasn't overstepping the mark.

“Yes!” Gerard cried. That was exactly what he wanted. He didn’t care how Brendon did it; just that he was touching him while Ryan was fucking him. He reached out towards Brendon and swirled his finger in the cum on his stomach. “That was so fucking good, Bren. Now you get your reward.”

Ryan could see Brendon fighting against squirming under Gerard's touch. "Yes, Bren. I want you to get Gee off while I fuck him into the bed." He watched as he saw the dawn of realization on his band mate's face. "You can choose how you want to do it Brendon, as long as you’re touching his cock." It was an unusual feeling, giving Brendon a choice like this, but if Ryan was honest he'd have to admit it was because he couldn't actually decide himself.

After taking a couple of seconds to absorb this new information from Ryan, Brendon shuffled about on the bed so he was comfortable and able to reach the other singer. Right now he thought he might not be able to cope with anything other than his hand on Gerard, so he gingerly reached out towards the older man's cock. Brendon closed his fingers around the shaft one by one before starting to move his hand in long smooth strokes. This was going to be amazing! 

Gerard grinned at Ryan when he said he was going to fuck him into the bed. Fuck yes, that was exactly what he wanted. He felt Brendon’s hand grip his cock and couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up. But he had a thought, because this looked so uncomfortable and he really wanted to try something. “Wait,” he said, reaching to touch both of them on the back of their necks. “I have… I have an idea. And as much as I don’t _want_ Ryan to pull out, I think a change of position might be good.”

Brendon looked at Ryan expectantly, hoping that whatever it was Gerard wanted to try looked as good as this. Ryan, on the other hand, simply cast a questioning look at Gerard, smiling at his sudden desire to change around. He slowly withdrew, just to enjoy the drag once more, whining a little at the loss of heat. "Where would you like me to be?" Ryan had his suspicions as to what Gerard was up to, but regardless of whether he was right or not, he knew whatever it was would be amazing.

Gerard gave a sigh as Ryan pulled out. He sat up and kissed him before turning to Brendon. “Lie down, Brendon, on your back.” Once he was down, Gerard straddled him and bent over, exposing his ass to Ryan. He looked back at his love and smiled. “I think you can figure out what to do from here.”

Evidently Ryan had been right. He realized that perhaps he'd been hoping for this all along. Ryan easily straddled what was visible of Brendon's lower half, thinking how good it would have been had the older man been a little higher over Brendon's chest. He ran his hands over Gerard's sides and waist, making sure he applied enough pressure so and not to tickle him. 

When he stopped at the other man's hips, Ryan dragged his thumbs down over the cheeks of Gerard's ass hard before using them to spread them open. Ryan moaned loudly as he filled Gerard once again and starting to fuck him slow and hard without pause. 

As soon as Brendon heard the moan from Ryan he wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock again, falling straight into the long smooth strokes of before. He couldn't (more like didn't) stop his eyes from slowly moving up over Gerard's body, watching the way he moved under Ryan's ministrations. It didn't take long for them to return to the other singer's cock. No wonder Ryan had spent all night with Gerard.

Gerard whined when he felt Ryan push into him. It felt so good, as it always did. Then he moaned when he felt Brendon’s hand on him. He looked down and smiled at the young man beneath him. “How do you feel? You like this?”

Brendon managed to croak out a "yes" as he glanced up at Gerard. He figured he must look like a rabbit caught in head lights right now but he was determined to make the most of this special occasion. He was fascinated by the way the man above him moved with each of Ryan's thrusts, but he managed to return his attention back to Gerard. "Feels so good, Gerard. I love it." Wanting to make sure this could happen again, Brendon ran his thumb over the head of the other man's cock.

Ryan listened as best he could to what Brendon had said in answer to Gerard's question. He already knew that the younger vocalist liked to be controlled, to be used, but Ryan hadn't been sure how he'd react to Gerard. He pushed right up against Gerard's back, starting to kiss and suck at shoulder as he continued to fuck him.

“Ryan is so good, so understanding, isn’t he?” Gerard said, pushing back against Ryan. “Fuck, he knows exactly what we need, right?” He thrust into Brendon’s hand, whining slightly when he felt Brendon’s thumb slide over the head. 

Taking a more firm grip on Gerard's cock, Brendon made sure to match the rhythm that Ryan was setting. He couldn't wait to see both men come apart, and his chest swelled a little knowing he was helping that happen. Brendon strained to try and see Ryan over Gerard's shoulder. He really felt like he could do this forever. Since he liked the noise he'd pulled from the other man he ran his thumb across the head of Gerard's cock again on Ryan's next thrust.

Ryan's fingers curled around Gerard's hips, almost possessively. His fingernails dug into the soft skin as he pulled the other man back onto his cock. Ryan wanted to make sure Brendon knew Gerard was his. 

At the same time though, Ryan wanted to watch what Brendon was doing to Gerard. Not because he needed to keep an eye on them but because he couldn't imagine anything hotter right now than how the three of them must look. Sometimes being taller had its advantages, Ryan thought to himself as he hooked his chin over Gerard's shoulder. Granted he couldn't see much, but he could see enough to cause his hips stutter briefly. "Fuck," was the only word he managed to breathe into Gerard's ear.

Gerard giggled at Ryan. “Yes, you are,” he said, turning his head to kiss him awkwardly. “Ryan, do you want to see me cum all over Brendon? I want to. I want to do that for you.”

Ryan started to trail kisses down the side of Gerard's neck, stopping only to reply. "Yes. I want to see just how good that looks." He continued along the other man's shoulder, nipping with every other kiss. Ryan's hips started to move faster, not losing any of the power behind each thrust. "Brendon, I want you to show Gee just how good you can be."

Brendon easily matched Ryan's pace, his grip harder on Gerard's cock. He did all the things that he knew Ryan loved, hoping they'd effect the other man the same way. Spreading the precum each time he ran his thumb over the head, Brendon added a slight twist to his wrist on every pull downwards, determined to do as Ryan had asked.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard moaned as he fell into the rhythm Ryan set. He closed his eyes and just let the feelings take him over. The heat was building quickly. He pushed back hard against Ryan and thrust forward into Brendon’s hand. “So close,” he whined, wanting to get there _now_.

Taking those gorgeous noises as a green light, Ryan gave up on the slow part of Gerard's request. He straightened up, pulling the other man's hips with him, hoping the change in angle hit Gerard just right. Ryan moaned wantonly as he started to fuck his boyfriend hard and fast.

The change Ryan had made was perfect. Gerard saw stars behind his eyes immediately and cried out. It didn’t take long before he was moaning and coming all over Brendon’s hands and chest. He clinched down on Ryan reflexively, hoping he would join him.

The sudden tightness around Ryan's cock was more than enough to get him to join Gerard, the tight coil in his stomach releasing as he moaned his lovers name. He leaned up close to Gerard's back, wrapping his arms around his chest as he watched Brendon succeed in his reward.

Brendon groaned loudly as Gerard came in his hand. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the other man's cock as the warmth from his cum spread across his chest. This had _definitely_ been a reward worth waiting for.

Gerard sighed when he felt Ryan come in him. He leaned back in his grasp, smiling happily. Once he finished and Ryan pulled out, he rolled carefully over to lie beside Brendon and pulled Ryan down on top of him. “Fuck, could you get any better?” He raised his head to kiss his lips softly.

"I could grow an extra pair of hands?" Ryan giggled as he nuzzled into Gerard's neck, still in awe of what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon really believes he has to be dreaming. This definitely couldn't be happening, right?

Ryan settled his head on Gerard’s chest, still heady in the afterglow of his orgasm, and reached over to trace a line down Brendon's chest through the cum slowly drying there. "He does look good like that, doesn't he, Gee?" 

The only movement Brendon managed to make was to turn his head to look at the two men next to him. They were both flushed and still catching their breath. He couldn't help remarking to himself just how good they looked together. 

Gerard turned his head to look at Brendon. Despite the fact that all he’d done was pull Gerard off, he had that after sex glow about him. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I can see why you don’t mind having to take care of him.”

Brendon opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it when he realized Gerard was right. Plus there was literally _no_ way he was going to do anything to jeopardize getting to do something like this again!

Ryan couldn't stop himself licking the tip of the finger he'd dragged over Brendon's chest. The combination of both their tastes made him moan quietly. "Glad you approve." 

Gerard couldn't stop from leaning up and taking Ryan's finger in his mouth and sucking on it. He loved the looks Ryan was giving Brendon. Ryan cared for Brendon; that much was obvious. He let his finger pop out of his mouth. "You are so fucking sexy."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryan ran his finger through the drying cum on Brendon's chest again, this time offering it to Bren to taste. "It's okay, Bren. I know you want to." He smiled as he tangled the fingers of his free hand into Gerard's hair, waiting for Brendon to respond.

_Damn, Gerard was right_ , Brendon thought to himself as he found Ryan's finger held temptingly close to his mouth. Ryan always knew exactly what Brendon wanted. He wrapped his tongue around his guitarist’s finger, pulling it into his mouth. He sucked on it eagerly, a groan escaping him as he discovered what had made Ryan moan: the taste of the combination of his and Gerard’s cum. 

Gerard watched them together. Watching Brendon's large lips wrap around Ryan's fingers was so hot. He longed to see them around Ryan's cock. Reaching up, he pulled Ryan down into a hot, deep kiss.

The joint sensation of Gerard's tongue wrapped around his and Brendon's mouth around his finger sent the first new stirrings to Ryan's cock. He pressed his body flush to Gerard's as they kissed, his fingers twisting and tightening in the other man's hair.

Brendon rolled over onto his side so he could watch the two men. He was quickly discovering he liked to watch, although getting to join in was never something he could refuse. Brendon took hold of Ryan's hand with his own, tonguing a second of the other man's fingers into his mouth.

Gerard moaned into Ryan's mouth, leaning into his hold. He moved his hand into Ryan's hair, matching his grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Brendon pretty much making out with Ryan's hand. He rolled his hips up towards Ryan as he felt himself hardening again.

Sucking greedily on Ryan's fingers, Brendon slid his tongue between them, something he knew hit the other man just right. He couldn't take his eyes away from the way Gerard and Ryan's bodies were moving against each other. They'd both shown a dominant streak before, but he'd noticed the faint tell-tale marks fading on both their wrists, too. It made Brendon wonder if Gerard was one for controlling Ryan. He swirled his tongue over the tips of Ryan's fingers as images of Ryan tied down and being fucked into oblivion filled his head.

Ryan loved how responsive Gerard was to him, almost effortlessly so. He moved almost imperceptibly so that his cock was touching Gerard's. The moan that escaped his lips was low and feral as he felt Brendon's tongue do the thing that drove him mad. Ryan pressed his hips harder against Gerard's. He had the distinct feeling that between the two of them, Gerard and Brendon would drive him insane.

Gerard keened when he felt his cock slide against Ryan's. His hand flexed in his hair and he rocked his hips upward. Brendon was obviously doing _something_ that Ryan liked a lot. He moved his free hand to Brendon's hair, tangling in the dark locks. He wondered if he liked pulling, too.

When Brendon felt Gerard's hand in his hair he leaned into the touch. Brendon loved being touched and controlled like that. He _wanted_ to be controlled, and from the taste he'd had earlier, Ryan wasn't the only one who could make Brendon want to obey.

Ryan finally broke away from Gerard's lips because his brain was screaming for oxygen. He kissed his way along the line of the other man's jaw, stopping to suck on the lobe of Gerard's ear. Ryan rolled his hips again, whispering, "Need you, Gee. So bad."

Gerard moaned and turned his head to give Ryan more access. His hands tightened in their hair, tugging gently. “Want you,” he replied. “But what about him?”

Glancing at Brendon, Ryan bit back a moan at the way the change in angle increased the tension of Gerard's grip on his hair. Brendon looked more than happy to be where he was, and Ryan's gaze lingered on the younger man's lips where his fingers were disappearing and reappearing from them. He eventually turned back to Gerard. "We can send him back if you want, but he looks happy enough."

Gerard grinned and shook his head lazily. “No, he can stay, but…” He rolled his head to watch Brendon still sucking on Ryan’s fingers. He stared for a bit, trying to make his brain work. “I was thinking… I… um.” He shook away the immediate thoughts he had in his head, of him fucking Brendon then Ryan. He was pretty sure that while Brendon would love that, Ryan might be a bit possessive. Whether it was because he wanted to keep Gerard’s dick or Brendon’s ass for himself, he didn’t want to risk the possibility of saying anything that might upset him.

Ryan's voice was low and husky as he spoke and full of persuasion. "Tell me what you want, Gee. You know I'll give you anything you want." He nipped at the edge of Gerard's ear.

Brendon, meanwhile, was content to continue to play with Ryan's fingers, moving his mouth to a new digit as he listened to the others conspire.

Gerard pulled hard on Brendon’s hair to distract him as he pulled Ryan closer to whisper in his ear. “I want to fuck the pretty boy and then fuck you until we all pass out.” He flicked his tongue along the shell of his ear teasingly.

Brendon's yelp at the sudden pull on his hair quickly turned into a moan. How the hell did Gerard know what that did to him? A little voice in the back of his mind suggested that perhaps Ryan had told Gerard _everything_ about him. The thought brought goosebumps to his skin.

Letting out a shuddering groan at Gerard's suggestion, Ryan couldn't do anything except breathe for a moment. When he could finally think more than one word at a time he answered. "I have one condition. If I'm going to give Brendon to you, I want to prep him for you, but I want _you_ to instruct me."

_FUCK YES_! Okay, so Gerard nearly came from Ryan’s condition, but he didn’t because he wanted to wait until he had his cock buried deep in Ryan before he did that. His hand tightened again in Brendon’s hair and he pulled Ryan into a deep kiss. “Absolutely,” he said when they finally parted. “Fucking hell yes.”

He turned to look at Brendon, who was as hard as they were now. Hm, so the hair pulling worked for him, too. “Can I tell him?” he asked Ryan nearly purring. “I really want to tell him what’s about to happen.”

Smiling against Gerard's skin where he'd found his lips just a second after they had parted, Ryan kissed the other man's Adam’s apple before replying. "Go ahead, Gee." He turned his attention to Brendon. "I think you'd like to know what's going to happen to you, wouldn't you, Bren?" Ryan smirked wickedly, starting to nip at Gerard's throat while keeping his gaze firmly locked on Brendon's.

A shudder went through Gerard at Ryan’s tone plus the kisses and nips that went with it. He cleared his throat, just so his Adam’s apple would move past Ryan’s mouth. Fuck, that was sexy. “I’m going to fuck you, Brendon,” he said flatly as he locked his eyes on Brendon’s chocolate ones. “Ryan is going to prepare you by my instructions and then I am going to fuck you hard.”

Ryan's fingers fell from Brendon's mouth as it hung open. _For real_?! "Um.....errr..... _really_?" There was no way this could be real, could it?

While Gerard had been talking, Ryan had been chasing the older man's Adam’s apple with his tongue and lips. When Brendon failed to answer, Ryan stepped in, reaching over to lay a hand across Brendon's throat as he knew it never failed to calm him. "Yes, Brendon, the offer is very real. But you know I won't let anything happen to you if it would hurt you, or you didn't want it deep down. You can think about it if you need to."

Brendon instantly stilled when he felt the gentle pressure around his throat. The one thing he didn't need was time to think it over. "Yes. Fuck _yes_. Please?" His last word was added as an afterthought, not wanting to forget his place.

Gerard watched them curiously. Ryan's pale hand normally would look so delicate against the slightly darker skin of Brendon's throat, except Gerard could see the strength in Ryan's hand and absolute control he had. It made him want to see Ryan's hands against his own skin. Damn, next time he was definitely bringing a camera.

He was brought back to reality by the pleading tone of Brendon's voice. He licked his lips on anticipation. "How does he like it?" he asked Ryan as his eyes roamed Brendon's body. "Or maybe I should ask you how you want him to take it? You do know all the toys I brought, after all." He turned his eyes on Ryan as he gave him a naughty smirk.

Brendon's brain was already in total overload, imagining all the ways Ryan knew he loved. Then again, Brendon also knew that this wasn't really for his benefit, not really. This was for Gerard and Ryan's pleasure. Anything beyond that was coincidence. The strange thing was that Brendon was one hundred percent okay with that.

Rolling off Gerard to the side opposite of Brendon, Ryan mulled over his choices as he traced patterns across the older man's chest with the fingers still covered in Brendon's saliva. "I know exactly how I want you to take him. Would you prefer for me to tell you, or tell him?" 

Gerard was suddenly quite giddy. He breathed deeply, concentrating on Ryan’s fingers on his chest. “Tell him,” he said softly. “Tell him what you want me to do. Fuck yes!”

Ryan's heart was beating so fast and loud he could hardly hear himself speak. "Brendon? I'm going to get Gee to bind your wrists with silk rope. Not too tight, but enough so you can't go anywhere." He paused to watch the steady rise and fall of Gerard's chest and the way Brendon was practically squirming in anticipation. "I want you on your knees, that perfect ass in the air as you stretch the rest of yourself out. Then I want Gerard to tie those pretty little wrists of yours to the head of the bed. _Then_ and only then, will Gee tell me what to do to prep you. How is completely up to him." 

Swallowing hard, Brendon looked at Ryan with a look that screamed 'yesyesyes'. Eventually he managed to breath out a simple "Now?" 

Gerard rolled over and pinned Ryan to the bed with his body. “You are a fucking genius!” he said before kissing him hard then rolling off and getting his other length of rope. He moved around to where Brendon was lying and smiled down at him. “Hands,” he commanded and waited for him to put them out.

Smiling, Ryan pushed himself up to sit against the head of the bed as soon as the warmth of Gerard's body left him. His pulse was still racing when the older man stopped beside Brendon. Taking deep calming breaths, Ryan watched every little movement both Brendon and Gerard made.

Obeying without hesitation, Brendon held out his hands, palms facing inwards and wrists touching. His eyes were glued to the rope as Gerard wound the rope around his outstretched arms. It looked so good against his skin. He wished Ryan had said to tie the rope tighter, but he understood that any marks would be hard to explain. 

Gerard wrapped the rope gently around Brendon’s wrists. He knew how to get it tight enough that it wouldn’t leave bad marks. Once he had it finished, he helped him roll over on his stomach. He tied the other end of the rope to the head of the bed, leaving a little slack in case Brendon needed to get into a better position. He leaned over and licked a stripe up Brendon’s neck. “Ass up, pretty boy.”

Brendon shuddered visibly when he felt Gerard's tongue and heard his words. He complied without argument, pulling his knees a little tighter underneath himself and raising his ass into the air. He wiggled his hips a little under the pretense of getting comfortable figuring he should make good use of one of his best assets.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at the ass wiggle and picked up his whip, slapping it firmly across Brendon’s cheeks. He turned and grabbed the lube and his dildo, placing them on the bed and looking at Ryan. “All right, my dearest, to start, I wish for you to use your tongue. Show me what you can do.”

Jumping with the sudden sting of pain to his ass, Brendon whined when the sensation dissipated. The whine soon turned to a moan, just the idea of Ryan's tongue in his ass was enough to make his cock jump against his stomach. 

Ryan made a deliberate show of licking his lips before crawling seductively across the bed. He had every intent of putting on a show for Gerard. That was, after all, the whole point. When Ryan knelt behind Brendon, he ran a hand from the base of the younger man's neck to the small of his back. Glancing over at Gerard, Ryan leant forward and kissed each cheek before spreading them with his hands. 

After mouthing the words 'I love you' to Gerard, Ryan delicately ran his tongue down the line of Brendon's ass, swirling it around his hole until the first desperate whine emanated from the younger man's mouth. 

Gerard watched them together. It was beautiful. He circled the bed and took it all in. When Brendon whined, he reached over and grabbed his hair, roughly pulling his head back. “Keep it in check. We don’t want the neighbors hearing, do we?”

Brendon tried to nod his understanding, but Gerard's grip was too tight to make a decent job of it. He bit back a moan when he felt Ryan's tongue press against his entrance, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth in an effort to keep quiet.

His attention focused completely on slowly taking Brendon apart for Gerard, Ryan didn't notice the interaction between the other men. He quickly flicked his tongue across Brendon's hole, almost lapping at it. Ryan knew how much the younger man loved to be teased, and he wanted to make sure he was good and ready for what Gerard was going to do to Brendon soon enough.

Gerard let go of Brendon, petting his hair down and smiled. He moved to watch Ryan work better. Climbing on the bed behind him, he leaned in and kissed the back of his neck. “You’re doing so good, baby. Get him ready for me. There’s lube and a treat if you want to use it.” He reached around to Ryan’s lap and found him half hard. Wrapping his fingers around him, he began to slowly stroke him.

Ryan paused what he was doing to look down at what Gerard was referring. The sharp intake of breath that accompanied his identification of the treat as being the dildo that Ryan had made for Gerard was audible even to Brendon. The moan that followed was low and wanton as Gerard's hand moved over Ryan's cock. Returning his attention back to Brendon, Ryan pushed the tip of his tongue into the other man and reveled in the needy sound that was muffled by the pillow Brendon had shoved his face into.

Gerard huffed when he heard Brendon’s muffled moans. He looked over Ryan’s shoulder and shook his head. He had to move away from Ryan to grab Brendon’s hair again. He yanked the pillow away after pulling Brendon’s head back and tossed it on the floor. “No Brendon. No help. You have to keep it in yourself. You can make noise, just not loud.”

Yelping at the sudden pressure on his scalp, Brendon wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, that Gerard should try being quiet with Ryan doing this to him. He didn't however, because the immediate punishment for such a tirade would clearly be leaving the room. Instead he muttered a quiet "yes" and hoped to high heaven he could keep quiet.

Not able to help over hearing what Gerard was saying, Ryan eased off Brendon until he'd answered. Gerard still had Brendon's hair in a tight hold when Ryan pushed his tongue back into Brendon's ass. He gently flicked the tip of his tongue against Brendon's wall, his first move in the little game they were now all playing.

Gerard saw the rush of emotion pass over Brendon's face and suddenly wondered if he'd gone too far. He glanced back at Ryan, worry evident in his eyes. He really had no idea what Ryan normally did to him in these situations.

He turned back to Brendon, schooling his features back to slight disappointment. Leaning towards him, he pressed his lips against Brendon's full ones. They were soft, which didn't surprise him. He flicked his tongue over them hoping Brendon would open up for him. He hoped this made up for the punishment.

Ryan met Gerard's concern with a look he hoped conveyed approval at the very least. He could remember how reluctant Brendon could be to follow instruction when they first started their unusual arrangement. With hindsight, perhaps he should have told Gerard. Ryan mentally shrugged at the thought. Far too late for that now. He pressed his tongue further in to start stretching Brendon out. Ryan really wanted to see the younger man take the likeness of his cock almost as much as he wanted to see Gerard fuck him.

Brendon opened his mouth for Gerard and moaned when he felt Ryan’s tongue go deeper. Gerard swallowed the sound and kissed him hungrily. He knew what Brendon was feeling and it made his cock twitch anxiously. He teased Brendon’s mouth with his tongue, searching out every corner. 

Finally breaking the kiss, he moved to whisper in Brendon’s ear. “You remember helping Ryan make that dildo for me?” He saw the younger man barely nod his head in response, so he continued. “That’s what he’s going to use to get you ready. Does that make you excited?”

Finding himself at the mercy of Gerard and Ryan's teasing tongues was possibly one of the best feelings Brendon had ever found himself. When Gerard moved to ask his question, Brendon felt no hesitation in answering. "God, yes. Fuck." He swallowed a moan as Ryan started to work him open with deep thrusts and rolls of his tongue. Suddenly death by sex was looking like a wonderful prospect.

Gerard smiled and licked his forefinger before dragging it down Brendon’s spine all the way to where Ryan’s face was up against his ass. He ran his hand through Ryan’s hair then yanked gently. “I think it’s time to give him a little more,” he said, his eyes glancing down towards the dildo. “Shall I prepare it for you?”

Ryan rolled then flattened his tongue one last time before pulling out completely. He smiled at Gerard, leaning his head back into the other man's hand. "Please. Bren is so ready for more." Ryan ran his eyes over Brendon's prostrate form, running his hands over the insides of his thighs.

Grabbing the dildo, Gerard leaned forward to kiss Ryan softly. He picked up the lube and poured some in his hand. Giving a little grin, he began spreading the slick liquid over the hard plastic. He made sure to moan as he rubbed his hand up and down the shaft, giving Ryan a little show. It was helping him, too, getting him harder. Once it was fully lubricated, he handed it to Ryan. “Let me help you out a little,” he said then ran his hand over Brendon’s ass, sliding a finger between his ass cheeks. He circled his opening teasingly then pushed his finger in, feeling the warmth surround it. He leaned in to kiss Ryan again, pushing his finger in and out of Brendon a couple of times before pulling it out and stepping back to let Ryan continue.

Ryan felt like he was about to burst at the seams as Gerard kissed him and fingered Brendon at the same time. When the kiss broke, he was breathing heavily, the hand now holding the dildo shaking slightly. It was taking all of Ryan's concentration to stop himself from coming right there and then.

Turning back to face Brendon's ass, Ryan pressed the tip of the dildo to the singer's entrance. He bit his bottom lip hard as he started to push it in painfully slowly, reveling in the gasp coming from Brendon. He paused halfway to give the younger man a chance to adjust.

Gerard watched as Brendon’s back tensed slightly when Ryan began pushing the dildo into him. He quickly relaxed, though. Gerard moved back on the bed, wrapping himself around Ryan, hooking his chin over his shoulder to watch. When Ryan paused, Brendon pushed back, keening, wanting more. Gerard smiled, glad to see the young man so ready. He kissed Ryan’s shoulder then spoke, “It feels good, doesn’t it, Brendon?”

Brendon pushed back even further, moaning quietly, "Yes." Ryan was quick to make the most of the new angle of Brendon's back, pushing the full length of the dildo into the younger man’s ass. Reaching around Gerard's back, Ryan pulled his boyfriend close, groaning at the feeling of his cock hard against him.

"Can't wait to see you fuck him, Gee. I'm gonna stroke myself while I watch you. Going to come for you." Ryan couldn't wait to watch. He'd always wanted to see someone else screw Brendon, just to see what it was like to watch.

If Gerard wasn’t hard enough before, he was certainly more than hard enough now. A shudder went down his spine at Ryan’s admission. As if he couldn’t get hotter… Gerard reached over to the hand that was on the dildo and covered it with his. He made Ryan twist the dildo as they pulled it out together. When it was almost all the way out, he leaned into Ryan and they shoved it back in quickly. “I want you to get me ready for him. Tell me what he likes.”

"You already know about the hair," Ryan pulled the hard rubber out with a twist again, smirking at the quiet half swallowed moan from Brendon. "When he's like this, he loves it when you grip him by his hip bones to fuck him hard." He was practically purring into Gerard's ear as he rolled his hips back against his lovers cock. "I once caught him admiring the fingerprint bruises on his hips in the mirror."

Gerard chuckled deeply. "I think I can handle that." He pushed the dildo back into Brendon.

Ryan inhaled sharply as he watched the likeness of his cock disappear again. "I want you to mark him, Gee. Not a lot, but a bite mark or two would be hot as fuck." He twisted the dildo again, but not pulling it out. Not yet.

Gerard rocked his hips towards Ryan. "I am pretty sure that won't be a problem." He kissed Ryan's neck and nipped at the skin. He wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him close.

"Good," Ryan leant into Gerard's hold, "I want you to enjoy this, and I really can't wait to watch." He slowly pulled the dildo almost all the way out before thrusting the prosthetic in and out a couple of times quick and hard. Leaving it deep in Brendon, Ryan let go of it and twisted to pull Gerard into a soft and sensual kiss.

"I think Brendon is ready for you, Gee." Ryan traced a finger up the younger man's inner thigh, lingering over the base of the dildo. His eyes met Gerard's, a bright sparkle in his own. "I'm giving you my toy, Gee. I think you'll like him."

"I shall return him to you intact." Gerard kissed Ryan and pressed a condom into his hand. "You have the honor, my love." He moved onto his knees, running a hand over Brendon's lower back and ass, avoiding the dildo completely. He looked at Ryan and started stroking his cock slowly.

Ryan ripped into the condom, his eyes never leaving the sight of Gerard's hand running over his own cock. He leaned in and quickly took the head of the other man's dick into his mouth, groaning softly as Gerard's taste hit him. 

Reluctantly pulling off, Ryan replaced his mouth with the condom, rolling it down swiftly to avoid further temptation. Once he was done he settled himself on the bed for the best view possible, almost salivating at the prospect of what was to come.

Gerard moaned and fought against the urge to push Ryan down over his dick and keep him there. He grabbed his wrist after the condom was on and pulled his hand to his mouth. Running his tongue over Ryan's palm, he got it wet with saliva. "So you can imagine it's my mouth over you as you stroke yourself," he said with a smirk when he pulled it away from his mouth.

Turning to Brendon, he took in that beautiful ass in front of him. He grabbed the end of the dildo firmly and pulled it out quickly, tossing it on the bed up near Brendon's head. Sliding his hands over his perfect cheeks, he pulled them apart and lined up behind him. "Are you ready, Brendon?" Not waiting for an answer, he slowly pushed into Brendon, moaning as his warmth engulfed him.

The shudder that Gerard's lick sent running through Ryan would have been obvious to even the most unobservant of people. He was so very okay with imagining Gerard's mouth around his cock as he watched him fuck Brendon. Curling his fingers around his erection, Ryan groaned as he felt the warm wet of Gerard's spit on his skin.

Brendon was about to answer when he felt the sweet burn of Gerard pushing into him. He managed to keep the moan that surfaced quiet but definitely audible. " _Yesssss_." Brendon remembered to breathe when he felt Gerard still.

Ryan's moan as he watched Gerard's cock slowly disappear was loud and long, squeezing his dick hard to stop from coming at the sight. "Fuck you look good. Both of you."

Gerard stilled when his hips were against Brendon’s ass. He looked over at Ryan. His eyes were glazed over and he looked so incredibly sexy. And the best part was that Ryan was his, and how he looked was because of him. He could feel Brendon getting a little anxious beneath him, so he curled his fingers around his hips and pulled him back before pulling almost all the way out slowly.

He began with a steady, yet slow rhythm, pushing in until he was flush against Brendon and pulling back until just the head of his cock was still in Brendon’s tight warmth. All the while, he watched Ryan’s hand over his cock and wondered just what he was imagining. 

Once he had recovered enough from the sight before him to remember to loosen his grip on his cock, Ryan began to stroke himself, trying to match the excruciatingly slow pace Gerard had set. He knew that Brendon must be feeling every inch of movement and loving every minute. With every movement if his hand, Ryan imagined it was Gerard's lips and tongue, almost moaning the other man's name when he ran his thumb over the head.

Still slightly unbelieving that all this was really happening, Brendon turned his head to see if he could catch Ryan in the corner of his vision when Gerard pulled his hips back. His mouth hung open at the sight of Ryan's hand on his cock. He was about to say something when he felt Gerard pull almost completely out, his whine at the loss of fullness soon replaced by another moan when he pushed back in. Brendon felt his cock jump when he saw Ryan stroking himself in time with Gerard's slow but beautifully arousing thrusts.

Gerard tightened his grip on Brendon when he saw him watching Ryan. It wasn’t in jealousy. It was more because it was turning him on that Ryan was letting him fuck Brendon while watching and Brendon was being so good and tight and he deserved to watch Ryan getting himself off while watching Gerard fuck him. Just thinking about it made him snap his hips forward to push deeper into Brendon as he pulled him back hard. He changed his pace slightly, pulling out slow then pounding into him hard and fast. Fuck, it felt so good.

Brendon flexed his back, stretching out as fully as he could. The new sensation of the change in rhythm made it feel as if every nerve in his body was on fire. His eyes rolled back when Gerard pushed in with force. _FuckFuckFuck_ was the silent mantra Brendon was running through his head with every intrusion.

The look of bliss on Brendon's face made Ryan smile as he pulled down on his cock. He supposed he must carry a similar expression when Gerard fucked him like that. Ryan decided to add filming themselves together to his ever lengthening list of things he wanted to try with his boyfriend.

Gerard noticed how tense Brendon’s back was. He moved one hand to rub gently across his lower back, trying to get him to relax. Leaning over the smaller man, he reached for one of the other pillows and slid it under Brendon. “Relax,” he said softly kissing along his shoulder and back as he sat back up. He slid his hand along his side and back to his hip. 

Relaxing under Gerard's kisses, Brendon was relieved that Gerard was just as observant and caring as Ryan. It made him wonder just how much he'd have to do to get him to snap and _really_ punish him. Right now though, Brendon's mind was far too occupied with the way Gerard's cock felt in him as the older man straightened up again. He felt a lurch in his stomach as his prostate was pressed slightly. "So good...thank you." If Brendon had learned anything by now it was that saying thank you could get you a long way in situations like this.

Gerard took note of the angle when Brendon spoke, knowing that had to have hit his prostate. He pulled back a little on his legs, making Brendon stretch out a little more, putting pressure on the small of his back. He twisted his hips ever so slightly when he thrust back in the next time, hoping that was the right angle.

The rope that tied Brendon's wrists to the bed was pulled taught when the jolt of pleasure the new angle caused ran through Brendon. "More....please _more_."

Ryan could hear the telltale whine in Brendon's voice which meant he really wanted something painfully bad. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, a throaty moan rising in his chest as the precum spread. "Again, Gee. Do it again." Ryan's voice was low and thick.

The tone of Ryan’s voice made Gerard pull his attention to him. He watched him closely, his tongue flicking out between his lips, wanting to taste him. Instead, he bit his bottom lip and dug his fingers into Brendon, doing the same thing with his hips as last time. 

Brendon only just managed to curtail his moan into an acceptable level of noise as Gerard hit his prostate hard. He keened in the older man's hands, the sting from his grip only adding to Brendon's pleasure.

Allowing himself a brief moment to close his eyes, Ryan gasped as he heard the sounds coming from Brendon. "Again." Ryan couldn't stop himself issuing the command.

Gerard was not going to disobey that command. Especially when it was exactly what he wanted. His short nails were cutting shallow half-moons on Brendon’s skin. He steadily increased his pace, snapping his hips quick and hard against Brendon’s ass. He could feel Brendon’s ass tightening around him with every thrust. He moaned Ryan’s name as he fucked Brendon, his eyes drifting back and forth between Ryan’s cock and Brendon’s perfect back.

It was Gerard moaning Ryan's name that did it. Ryan came hard in his hand with a sharp cry born of ecstasy. He fought to keep his eyes open so he could keep his gaze fixed firmly on the way Gerard's cock moved in and out of Brendon's ass. 

Seeing Ryan come undone like that while Gerard continue to pound into him would normally have sent Brendon careening over the edge, too, but he knew he needed permission. He failed to bite back the moan that fell from his lips at the sight of Ryan's hand and lap covered in his own cum.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_. Watching Ryan come was the sexiest thing ever. Gerard reached over and grabbed Ryan’s arm, pulling his hand to his mouth. He proceeded to clean the cum from his fingers and palm, sucking his fingers into his mouth as he continued to pound into Brendon. His pace was quickening as he felt his orgasm stirring deep in him.

Ryan was already over sensitized when he found his fingers in Gerard's mouth. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a shuddering moan as the other man's tongue practically danced over his hand. Ryan seriously thought he might come again from the way his stomach was twisting under Gerard's ministrations.

Brendon could feel his ass starting to clench around Gerard's cock. The telltale sound of wet tongue on skin made him realize what Gerard must be doing. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "Can I? _please_.....I need to..." Brendon was pleading and begging now.

Gerard heard Brendon’s begging and knew what he wanted. His eyes flicked up to Ryan’s. His mouth was rather busy, so perhaps Ryan would be able to interpret his raised eyebrow as giving Brendon permission.

The look on Gerard's face was unmistakable. "Brendon?" Ryan had to pause when Gerard's tongue swirled across the palm of his hand. He swallowed hard before continuing, running his hand over Brendon's ass as he spoke. "You have permission." 

Brendon moaned as he let the words wash over him, coming as Gerard hit his sweet spot. He could feel himself spasm around Gerard's cock as he pushed back against him.

Gerard looked down at Brendon, watching his body tense again as he came. He kept thrusting into him through the whole thing. Turning back towards Ryan, he released his hand then grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. “Need to fuck you,” he said desperately when they parted. “Unless you want me to come in Bren. I’m just… not quite close enough yet.”

Leaning in, Ryan whispered into Gerard's ear. "Later. I think maybe what you need is a little help, Gee." He pulled back, petting Brendon's ass before moving to kneel low behind Gerard. Placing his hands on his lover’s hips, Ryan urged Gerard to kneel up a little more. Once he was satisfied both Brendon and Gerard were still comfortable, Ryan leaned in as he spread the other man's cheeks and licked around his hole.

Gerard nodded absently when he heard Ryan speak. He felt Ryan push him forward a little so he was over Brendon’s back. He moved his hands to both of Brendon’s hips to balance himself. When he felt Ryan’s tongue, he moaned and gripped tightly. “Fuck yes,” he said as he started snapping his hips back and forth, in towards Brendon, back towards Ryan. The heat was building faster now.

Ryan eagerly pressed his tongue into Gerard, moaning as he felt him fucking Brendon. He rolled his tongue before almost pulling out, letting the other man's thrusts do the work. The idea that Gerard was fucking himself on his tongue made Ryan groan loudly.

Gerard knew Brendon had no idea what was going on behind him, so he told him. “Fuck, Brendon, Ryan is like totally doing to me what he did to you earlier. Fuck, his tongue feels so good. Every time I push into you,” he thrust his hips forward hard and fast, “when I pull out, he pushes in.” He pulled back and moaned as he felt Ryan’s tongue invade him. “How does that make you feel, Brendon?”

Brendon had completely relaxed after his orgasm, but feeling Gerard starting to move again brought him back to reality. He could hear Ryan moaning but couldn't work out what was going on until Gerard described what was happening. Brendon felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "Want it," Brendon swallowed, gathering his thoughts. "I wish it was me, what he can do. _Fuck_."

Gerard leaned forward to whisper in Brendon’s ear briefly. “But it isn’t you. You’re the one who can’t quite get me off.” He sat up, reaching for the whip that was conveniently beside Brendon on the bed. He pulled back and slapped him hard across the ass then slammed into him. He repeated it several times, seeing the skin grow more and more red. After the fifth strike, he dropped the whip, feeling his orgasm close, grabbed Brendon’s hips and just fucked him hard and fast. 

Biting his tongue, Brendon subdued his sudden desire to retort. He yelped when he felt the hard snap of the whip against his ass, hissing when the second blow hit. The knot in his stomach was tightening as Gerard kept thrusting into him hard, the image of Ryan's mouth flush to the other man's ass making his cock stir against his stomach again. 

It was when he felt Ryan’s tongue sliding down towards his balls that Gerard lost it. He groaned loudly as he pushed as far as he could go into Brendon, his legs shaking with exertion. His cock throbbed inside the tight warmth as he came, his nails digging hard into Brendon’s hips. 

Ryan had known that his last move would bring Gerard through to his climax. He quickly pushed his tongue into his ass as far as he could as his lover came, moaning as he felt Gerard's ass clinch around him. 

Gerard leaned over Brendon add he came down. "Now that was good." He sat up and kissed his still red ass. Twisting, he grabbed Ryan and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Smiling against Gerard's lips, Ryan sighed happily. "You're more than welcome." Ryan glanced down at the welt on Brendon's ass, lazily running a hand over the mark. "Such a good boy, Bren. You just need to watch your mouth a little better." 

Brendon was now slumped over his knees, completely loose all over. He hummed contentedly as he felt Ryan's hand caress him. "I'll do better next time, I can be good, I promise, Ryan." 

Gerard took of the condom and tossed it in the trash then crawled up beside Brendon to untie his wrists. He looked him in the eye and smiled. "Ryan is right. You did really good." He leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You should probably get a little rest then head back to your room to get ready for the concert."

Brendon was grinning from ear to ear from hearing praise from both Ryan and Gerard. Stifling a yawn, Brendon rubbed his wrists softly. "A rest would be good, please," he replied, his voice already laced with sleep.

Ryan moved to the other side of Brendon, gently rolling the younger man onto his back. "How about we get you cleaned up, then you can get some sleep whilst Gee and I get washed up too?" He slid off the bed and retrieved his bag, producing some make up removal wipes from the inside pocket. Pulling a couple out, Ryan wiped down Brendon's thighs and stomach leaving his cock till last. Once he was satisfied, he covered the younger man with the comforter and kissed his forehead. "Such a good boy, Bren."

"'S me," was the sleepy reply from Brendon as he pulled the comforter closer, drifting off into a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. 'Nuff said.

Getting back off the bed, Ryan moved around to the side Gerard was on. He took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous sight that was a sated, naked boyfriend and then held out an arm invitingly. "I think a shower is in need, don't you, my dear?" Ryan grinned suggestively.

Gerard watched Ryan and Brendon interacting. They were so good together. No wonder they made such beautiful music. His eyes followed Ryan around the bed, a lazy smile on his face. He sat up and grabbed Ryan’s arm, pulling him into a kiss. “That sounds like a great idea.” Standing, he took Ryan’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

Squeezing Gerard's hand as he locked the bathroom behind them, Ryan couldn't have felt more happy and content. He'd been a little apprehensive about Brendon finding out about him and Gerard. Apparently he'd been worried for nothing; after all, Brendon had just been fucked by someone he'd had his eyes on for quite some time. He smiled at the fact that instead of jealousy, Ryan was filled with a strange sort of pride that Gerard was ultimately his.

"That went a lot better than I expected," Gerard said as he turned the water on in the shower. "I was totally expecting a meltdown."

"Me or Bren?" It was a fair question, after all Ryan had never been entirely sure that he wouldn't freak out seeing Gerard with Brendon. He'd thought it would be hot, but there was never any guarantee it would be that in reality.

Surprised by his response, Gerard turned to face him. “I meant Brendon. I mean, that’s why I was so cautious. I didn’t want to, y’know, overstep anything. I hope I didn’t do that at all.” He slid his arms around Ryan’s waist, hugging him tight. He was now worried that he _had_ gone too far.

Hugs from Gerard were never a bad thing, but the tone of his voice and the way he was holding him a little too tightly made Ryan feel like something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around the other man holding him close. "Woah, Gee. You were amazing. _This_ was amazing. We don't have to do it again, if it bothered you. You're totally all I need, like ever." 

Gerard relaxed, leaning into Ryan. “No, it didn’t bother me. I was afraid it bothered you and that maybe I pressured Brendon too much. But he did say ‘next time’ just like Frankie wanted to know and oh my God, wouldn’t it be great to have both of them at the same time and just…” He giggled, smiling giddily as he thought of the possibilities.

Ryan nuzzled into Gerard's neck, smiling against his skin. "Wow, you were thinking that, too? Awesome!" He kissed Gerard's neck softly. He smelled like Gerard and Ryan and sex with a hint of Brendon. It was quite the intoxicating mix. "I can think of quite a few things I'd like to see or do." Ryan nipped at Gerard's skin three times in quick succession.

Gerard moaned and nuzzled Ryan’s hair. “Yeah, totally. So we should discuss this, yeah? I know Frankie really wants you to see all of his tattoos. And touch them. He loves when you touch them.” He grinned against his skin, pressing a soft kiss on his neck. “Let’s get in the shower and talk about it.”

Ryan giggled. "What are we waiting for then?" He took Gerard's hand and dragged him into the shower, sighing as the stream of hot water hit him. "Maybe you could tell me something then I can tell you an idea? And I could spend hours with Frankie and those tattoos." Ryan grinned, placing both his hands squarely on Gerard's chest.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan’s slim waist so they both were under the water. He was a bit distracted by the drops of water hitting Ryan’s collar bone and sliding down his chest. He looked up when Ryan said ‘tattoos’ and smiled. “That’ll have to be once you aren’t on tour, or maybe during your break. Frank’s tattoos require at least a day.” His mind wandered, thinking about Ryan’s long fingers tracing over every one of Frankie’s ink marks. He subconsciously licked his lips. “Fuck yeah, have him chained up in the middle of the room and at your mercy.” His imagination was steadily getting away from him, not that he minded. But fuck, that would be so hot to watch.

"Hmmm...," Ryan ran his hands over Gerard's chest, the water making them glide effortlessly across his skin. "Not quite what I had in mind for when he's chained to the ceiling, but not a bad idea either." He pressed his hips to Gerard's, smirking when he felt that he wasn't the only one who thought the idea had merit.

Gerard’s eyes widened. Ryan had already thought about having Frankie chained to the ceiling? Holy shit, he loved this man! “Wh-what’s your idea?” He really wanted to know now. He slid his hands down to Ryan’s ass, gripping it tightly.

Ryan jumped a little when Gerard suddenly grabbed his ass. "Oh, you'd like to know?" Ryan nibbled at the shell of the other man's ear. "It involves you fucking him while I'm kneeling in front of him, wrists cuffed behind my back," pausing, Ryan licked into Gerard's ear before continuing, "and while you fuck him, he'll be fucking my pretty little mouth."

Gerard moaned when Ryan nipped his ear. Then he gasped when he heard what Ryan wanted to do. “Fuck,” he breathed, sinking his teeth into Ryan’s shoulder. He rolled his hips forward, pulling Ryan’s hips towards him. “That would be so fucking sexy. Holy fuck… we _have_ to do that.” He licked over where he’d bitten him then kissed it softly.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Ryan's head fell back when he felt Gerard bite him, groaning as their cocks brushed against each other. He stayed like that as the older man's lips graced his skin. "I'd get to watch the complete bliss on Frankie's face as your cock fills him. You'd get to hear the noise of his cock sliding in and out of my mouth, maybe even the sound of me practically choking on him." Ryan rolled his hips breathlessly, hoping Gerard felt the same way.

"Jesus fuck." Gerard could hardly believe his ears. That would definitely require cameras. And video. Fuck, he seriously needed to find someone who would be willing to photograph them together. "Would... would you be adverse to finding someone to take pictures of that? Like abstracts, close ups and shit?"

His brain was going crazy with ideas. Him fucking Ryan while Frankie sucked Ryan off. Him fucking Ryan as Ryan fucks Frankie. He moaned again and rolled his hips, grinding against Ryan.

Ryan's head snapped forward at Gerard's question. He wanted to get someone else to take pictures?! "Yes. YesYES _YES_!" He realized that Gerard could take that completely the wrong way. Taking the other man's face in his hands, he looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that were all his. "That sounds perfect, Gee. Completely brilliant." Ryan smiled widely before pulling Gerard into a heated kiss. 

Gerard giggled against Ryan's lips. He liked how excited he was. "It'll be difficult to find someone we trust, though. That's going to be the hard part. Well besides you and Frankie and me."

"Well there's Brendon, but I wouldn't trust him not to get distracted." Ryan was determined to make it happen. "I'm sure we'll think of someone eventually. There's _bound_ to be other things we'd both like to try in the meantime." His brain was already running with several other ideas he'd like to try, like getting Frankie and Brendon together sometime and watching what happened, or even better, _telling_ them what was going to happen.

"Fuck, I wouldn't trust myself to distract him." Gerard grinned as his brain ran away again. He pushed Ryan up against the wall of the shower. "Goddamn. I so want to fuck you." He lowered his head to nip at his neck.

Ryan's hands slid around Gerard's back, his fingers digging in as he exposed his neck for the other man. "What's stopping you, Gee?" His voice was low and sultry as he asked, his mind slipping back to what it would feel like to have someone photograph the screwing of Frank. Ryan rolled his hips as he wondered how Frankie's cock would feel on his tongue.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gerard muttered as he kissed up to Ryan’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Maybe the thoughts in our heads? It would be so good. I’m going to have to make a true dungeon, you know? Just for us and whoever we want in there with us.”

Ryan felt himself shiver against Gerard's body. "You, Mr. Way, are positively sinful. I thoroughly approve." He ground his hips against the other man's, moaning softly as he imagined having an actual dungeon.

Gerard grinned again. It was amazing the thoughts he and Ryan had in common. He continued his assault of Ryan's ear and neck as he slid a hand between his ass cheeks. Brushing his finger across the sensitive skin, he asked, "How much do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

Groaning with a mix of impatience and desperation, Ryan pushed back against Gerard's hand. "Too much. I want you to fuck me badly enough to do _any_ thing for it." All this talk of sex and filth was getting the better of him and he knew it. The trouble was so did Gerard.

“Anything?” Gerard said with a raised eyebrow. He let his finger slide around his opening. “You think we need something to help?” He pressed the tip of his finger past the muscle.

"No....." Ryan swallowed hard as he tried not to follow the sensation of Gerard in him by pushing back. "Just you. Fuck, just need you." 

“I’m glad you said that.” Gerard pushed his finger all the way in as he continued his assault.

This time Ryan pushed back, an uncontrolled moan falling from his lips as he finally got exactly what'd he'd been desperate for since Brendon had gotten naked what seemed like hours ago. He wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling him under the hot stream of water from the shower.

Gerard kissed up to Ryan’s lips. “I love you, Ryan,” he murmured against his lips as he began moving his finger in and out of him. “I hope… I hope that you will come on your time off to share my basement. I want to share all of it with you.”

Ryan let his hips follow the rhythm Gerard was setting, his cock brushing against his lover's with every roll. "God, _yes_." He wanted to know everything, but at the same time he didn't. "You will have my undivided attention.” Ryan kissed Gerard hard.

Gerard smiled into his kiss. He loved having Ryan’s attention. He loved having Ryan. Sliding his tongue along his lips, he deepened the kiss as he pushed another finger into him. 

Ryan's knees almost buckled when he felt Gerard stretch him with a second finger. Digging his nails into the other man's ass, Ryan groaned into Gerard's mouth as he desperately searched out every corner with his tongue.

A moan escaped Gerard, swallowed into Ryan’s mouth as he pressed his hips against him. Their cocks slid against each other hard and hot. He moved his fingers in and out, stretching Ryan wider with every stroke. 

"Fuck me, Gerard," Ryan keened as their cocks pressed together. "Fuck me here, now. I want to feel the heat of your skin, the water, the cold tiles. Fuck me." He couldn't help himself he needed Gerard inside him _now_.

Gerard leaned close to his ear and spoke. “As you wish.” He kissed him one last time then took a step back, pulling out his fingers as he forcibly made Ryan turn around. Pressing his hand between Ryan’s shoulder blades, he pinned him to the wall. His free hand moved to his cock to stroke it a couple of times before stepping up to him and spreading his cheeks. “I love you, Ryan,” he said as he pushed into him fully all at once.

How Gerard always seemed to know exactly what he needed, Ryan had no idea. It was just one of the many things Ryan loved about him. "I love you t..." Ryan's final word dropped off into a muffled moan as he found his mouth against the cool tiles. His moan grew louder when he felt Gerard push completely into him. Reaching back, Ryan grabbed the other man's ass to keep him close. "You always feel so good, Gee. Fit so perfectly."

Gerard pressed his body against Ryan, leaning down his head to kiss and suck on his neck. “Like we fit together, huh?” he asked, moving his hips back slightly then pushing back in.

Ryan tipped his head back and to the side, allowing Gerard more access. His Adam's apple moved as he spoke, his voice a little strained under the pressure of the other man against him. "Like two pieces of a puzzle, Gee." Ryan pushed his hips back and moaned once again.

Gerard chased his Adam’s apple, wanting to suck and nip on it. He kept his strokes shallow and slow. “The last two pieces to complete the puzzle,” he said, his voice rumbling through his body and Ryan’s. “You complete me, Ry.”

"So happy. You make me so happy." Ryan could feel each of Gerard's thrusts pushing his cock up against the cold ceramic of the wall. The contrast between that and the heat from the other man's body was driving Ryan wild. "Like I'm finally whole."

“Yeah, that’s it,” Gerard replied. He slid his hand around Ryan’s hip and grasped his cock. “I never thought I’d feel like this ever. I mean, getting clean was good, but I was still alone. I’m not anymore.” He began to stroke him slowly in time with his thrusts.

Smiling, Ryan pushed up into Gerard's hand. "Never again, Gee." He squeezed Gerard's hip reassuringly. "I'm not letting you go, like ever." It was true. Ryan didn't ever want to let Gerard go. He was his just as much as Ryan was Gerard's. 

Gerard nuzzled Ryan’s neck, firmly pressed against his back. “Good,” he said as he began lengthening his strokes, pulling out further, pushing in harder. 

"Ohhhh...." Pushing back against Gerard, Ryan found himself caught between two sensations and not knowing which one to chase. The kind of sensations that caused a knot to form in his stomach, the kind that develops into something hot and delicious. Ryan's hand tightened on Gerard's hip as he felt the other man push in again.

Gerard loved how tight Ryan was. The drag with every withdrawal felt like heaven. He could feel Ryan’s fingers digging into his hip. Tightening his hand around his cock, he pulled harder and faster as his hips followed the rhythm.

Ryan growled from deep in his chest. He wanted this, needed it even. He needed Gerard. To come undone together in this perfect moment. One of several they've had, but one of many Ryan knew would come. Another growl rose in his throat as he pushed back hard. "Fuck yes! Want to feel this for _days_."

“Really?” Gerard said with a gasp. He moved the hand on Ryan’s back down to his hip and pulled him back, making him angle up. He knew this was the right position. He knew Ryan so well now. Pulling out, he slammed back in, hitting square on his prostate.

Letting go of Gerard's hip to brace himself against the shower wall, Ryan moaned wantonly as a sharp bolt of pleasure laced with pain spread through him. "Like that, fuck, like that." He really wanted to have his hands all over Gerard, but the angle of his thrusts were just perfect and Ryan wanted to feel that again and again.

Gerard smiled. He quickened his pace more, pressing Ryan into the wall. He kept his hand moving over his cock as he felt the heat building in the pit of his stomach. He moaned and leaned his forehead against the back of Ryan’s shoulder. “So fucking good.”

Ryan's agreement came in the form of a brief whimper, his mind unable to form a coherent sentence. Losing himself completely, Ryan pushed back into each thrust with a moan. He could feel his breathing becoming labored as the knot in his stomach started to coil. 

“Fuck yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Gerard chanted as he felt himself losing control. His thrusts became shallow and quick. He just couldn’t keep working his hand over Ryan’s cock, so he moved it to his hip. His balls felt so tight, like they would snap at any moment. And then…

The cord within him snapped. He gripped Ryan’s hips with shaking fingers as he pressed his whole body against him. His cock throbbed, spilling its seed as he roared Ryan’s name. He kept moving until it was over and he collapsed, leaning heavily on Ryan.

A whine left Ryan when the other man's hand left his cock. It soon became obvious why. He could tell Gerard was close by the change in pace. Ryan could feel his own orgasm building and he managed to get his own hand to his cock, moving with rough uncontrolled strokes. 

The moment Ryan heard his name from Gerard's lips, he came undone in his hand, his ass clinching tightly. The feel of Gerard flush against his back let Ryan know it was over. Catching his breath, Ryan smiled as he let his forehead rest against the cool wet tiles. "Love you, Gee," were the words he uttered breathlessly. 

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan’s chest as he slowly pulled out. He let out a sigh and hugged him tightly. “Love you, too, Ry.” He was tired, but so very sated. It had been a while since they’d had sex that incredibly good, sex that was purely from the heart. “Love you so much.” He was such a sap and he knew it.

Ryan covered Gerard's arms with one of his own as the stood simply holding each other close, the feel of the warm water hitting him relaxing every muscle. "That's what makes this all the more perfect. I seriously can't wait until we have actual real time together." Ryan interlaced his fingers with one of Gerard's hands. "Then I'll get to show you just how much I love you." It was the truth, too. It wasn't just sex Ryan was talking about, but the lazy mornings and making breakfast and simply relaxing together under a mountain of blankets with movies and popcorn. He sighed happily just thinking about it.

Gerard smiled against Ryan’s skin. He had been thinking the same thing, about how when they had some time, he’d invite Ryan to stay with him. They could wake up together lazily, stay in bed as long as they wanted, and just be together without any other worries. He really wanted to have a _real_ relationship with Ryan, something like what his parents had. 

Unfortunately right now their time was fleeting. He knew he needed to get Ryan showered and ready for the concert. He was really looking forward to seeing them. Every night he’d searched the internet for pictures from their shows. It looked like they were having a great time. Reluctantly pulling from him, he kissed Ryan’s neck before saying, “We should get cleaned up. You have another concert tonight.”

"Oh yeah...I knew I was forgetting something!" Ryan was grinning when he turned around, pulling Gerard close. "Pass the soap, Love." He ran a hand through his wet hair, reaching for the complimentary bottle of shampoo. Ryan was trying to make light of having to go because he hated the alternative of thinking about how long it would be until they saw each other again.

Gerard was a little taken aback by Ryan’s sudden change, but then he realized just why he was taking things so light. He grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands. “You do know that tomorrow is the last night of our tour, right? We’re going to take some time off, so I can do whatever I want.” He rubbed his soapy hands over Ryan’s chest and arms. “And that means I can go anywhere and see whoever I want, even if they are half the world away.”

There was a clatter as the shampoo bottle hit the floor of the shower. Ryan practically launched himself at Gerard, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and kissing him. When he pulled back, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Really? Already?" This was the _Best_. _News_. _Ever_!

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle. “Come on, Ry. You checked our tour dates. You had to know when you came to Portland. Which, by the way, was the best fucking road trip ever.” He giggled again at the memories. “Now granted I can’t, like, stay on tour with you because Zack would kill me. But I will come see you sometime soon. I promise.”

"Well, yeah." Ryan looked a little sheepish because he'd pretty much internet stalked Gerard since Portland. "But I kinda get lost a little with all the moving around. _Especially_ when I get distracted by sexy." He giggled as he recovered the shampoo from the floor, wiggling his ass as he did so.

Pouring the shampoo into his hands, Ryan lathered up his own hair before doing the same to Gerard's. "You know I will never say no to seeing you while I'm on tour. Or anywhere else for that matter." He ran his hands through the older man's hair, his fingers tangling into the back and tugging gently before leaning in and licking Gerard's throat. He really couldn't help himself. 

Gerard grabbed Ryan’s ass, because he was totally asking for it. “Well good,” he said as Ryan started washing his hair. “Because I plan on surprising you.” He let his head fall back and moaned when Ryan started licking his throat.

Ryan nipped at the base of Gerard's throat as he pulled him back under the water, rinsing the suds out of both their hair. "Please do. I love surprises." He let go of Gerard's hair, pouring out some shower gel into his hands and running them over the other man's arms and hips.

Gerard pulled Ryan close, kissing him hard. He rubbed his soapy hands over his back and shoulders.

A small moan escaped Ryan as he kissed Gerard, moving his hands to the other man's ass. He could have quite happily stayed like that for hours, except he had a show tonight and water wrinkles really weren't a good look for anyone. Reluctantly, Ryan broke the kiss, his hands skirting around to Gerard's chest where ran them in small circles moving downwards.

Gerard turned Ryan so he could rinse off his back. He watched Ryan's hands. "What are you up to, Mr. Ross?"

"I have no idea to what you are referring, Mr. Way." Ryan hadn't been up to anything, but if Gerard was going to suggest he might be otherwise then there was no way he was going to disappoint. He continued to move his hands lower, lingering over his stomach before moving to his hips. Ryan watched to see if Gerard reacted as he progressed down to the tops of the other man's thighs.

The closer Ryan’s hands got to Gerard’s crotch, the harder his cock became. There was just something about George Ryan Ross that made him so incredibly horny all of the time. “No idea, huh?” he questioned. “I’m not sure if I believe that. Surely you know what you do to me.” He looked into his honey colored eyes with a smirk.

The look in Gerard's eyes just made Ryan smile sweetly as he moved closer, his hands making their way to the other man's balls. "Absolutely no clue, Gee. You were the one who suggested we need to get cleaned up. I'm just helping is all." Ryan's eyes never left Gerard's as he started to gently massage him with his long fingers.

The desire to throw his head back and moan was pretty damn hard to ignore, but Gerard was not going to stop staring at Ryan. There were two reasons why he wasn’t looking away. One was that he hoped he might get a glimmer of what Ryan was planning from them. The second was that it was fucking hot as hell. _Goddamn you, Ross, and your sexy fucking eyes_. The sudden smirk that appeared on Ryan’s face told him he’d actually said that out loud. “Fuck. How come it’s always you turning me on and not the other way around?” he whined. “You need to know how it feels to be uncomfortable on stage.” He was grinning as he said it then attacked Ryan’s neck, nipping and sucking on the skin.

As if Ryan wasn't already having to try desperately to maintain his self-control without Gerard making it even more difficult for him. Gerard's name fell from Ryan's lips as a half moan as he felt the other man's mouth on his skin. "You _always_ turn me on, Gee. All you need to do is be in the room. Sometimes not even that." He tilted his head to give Gerard better access as one of his hands migrated to the base of his lover's cock. 

Ryan thought about this whole situation and came to a decision. "Maybe we _both_ need to be wound up. Then after the gig I can fuck you in my bunk because we're both going to want to so bad."

Gerard froze for a moment, taking in the words Ryan had uttered (after the moan of his name that was still echoing through his brain). Ryan wanted to fuck in his bunk after the concert. Holy fuck, that sounded like the greatest idea ever and _fuck yes_ he _really_ wanted to do that. He moaned against Ryan’s neck, moving his mouth down to his right collar bone (because his guitar strap went over his left shoulder) and sucking up a bruise that would last for a while. Rocking his hips against Ryan’s, he moved his hand to their cocks.

"Fuck yes. I take it that you approve, Gee." Ryan loved the feeling of Gerard sucking at his skin almost as much as he loved the way their cocks slid against each other. He wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly. Bunk sex was going to be awesome!

Gerard flicked his tongue over the welt that was appearing on Ryan’s skin then lifted his head to meet his eyes. “Yes, I approve. I approve quite a lot.” He rocked his hips, feeling their cocks rub together, both hardening even more. “Fucking you in your bunk then telling Brendon…” He smirked and attacked Ryan’s neck again, working up a smaller bruise where his hair would cover it.

Ryan swallowed hard, his hand tightening slightly around their cocks. "Have I told you how much I love being marked by you? To be able to _see_ I belong to you." He licked his lips as he imagined having Gerard's cock filling him in his bunk.

A shudder went through Gerard’s body. He kissed up to Ryan’s ear, nipping on the lobe. “I love it, too,” he admitted. “It’s like a photo or a painting, only more personal. It’s a part of you on me that stays. I mean even after it heals, you can still feel it for a few days. It’s like… an imprint. An imprint of how much I love you.”

Ryan sighed full of contentment. "I love you, Gee." His voice was soft and full of love. He hadn't thought it possible but every time he met up with Gerard he managed to make Ryan fall a little more in love with him. Realizing his hand had stopped, Ryan started to stroke them together again. "In that case, I guess it should be my turn." He shrugged off Gerard before leaning forward and starting to suck at the skin in the center of the older man's chest.

Gerard brought his free hand up to entangle in Ryan’s hair gently. He carded his hand through the wet strands, smiling down. Ryan sucked particularly hard and made him moan, lowering his face down against his head. “Fuck… gonna feel that for weeks,” he whispered as he kissed the top of Ryan’s head. Their hands continued to slowly pull on their cocks, just a lazy stroke to keep them on edge.

After nipping a little at the now tender skin, Ryan looked up at Gerard. "Maybe it'll keep you going until you surprise me, huh?" He licked a stripe up Gerard's sternum, collecting the water that was running down his chest. "Seriously can't wait to fuck in my bunk. You're going to look amazing wrapped in my sheets."

“I can’t wait either,” Gerard replied. “We probably should let Zack know, so, you know, the bus doesn’t take off with me still on it. I mean, I’d love to stay, but… Madison Square Garden.” He grinned then leaned to grab Ryan’s lip between his teeth.

Ryan's answer was stopped by Gerard's teeth, but if he had been able to speak, he would have agreed. Making a mental note to ask Zack for a little privacy on the bus after the gig, Ryan flicked his tongue out across Gerard's top lip. He was very much aware that they needed to start getting ready, but he was reluctant to remove himself from Gerard.

Gerard pulled Ryan into a deep kiss. As they kissed, he felt the water steadily turning cold. He reluctantly broke apart from Ryan. "I guess we should get out and let you get ready."

Sighing, Ryan let go of their cocks and quickly rinsed off under the cold water. He shivered as he brushed past Gerard, not so much from the change in temperature, but because of the way his skin felt when it touched the other man. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, handing one to his boyfriend before toweling himself down. "You know, this is my first gig with a proper boyfriend in the audience. That's all kinds of awesome. Especially when I know he's going to be hard for me the entire time." Ryan winked and giggled, watching Gerard get out of the shower.

Gerard took the towel from Ryan and began drying himself off. He snorted when Ryan spoke. “Right, and you should be using your guitar not just for playing.” He snapped his towel towards Ryan’s ass.

"Hey! No fair!" Ryan rubbed his ass where Gerard's towel had caught him. "And I'm pretty sure I'll remember where to keep my guitar. This is pretty hard to ignore, you know?" Ryan glanced downwards and giggled. "Anyway, you're at a distinct disadvantage on that score."

Gerard grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together. “I don’t care, baby. The girls love to see it, but I know it’s all because of you. That’s all that matters.”

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them, huh?" Ryan briefly let go of Gerard's hand to secure the towel around his waist before holding it again. "Well I for one will have difficulty keeping my eyes off you tonight." 

Moving to the door, Ryan unlocked it before turning and kissing the older man. "We're totally going to have to throw Brendon out of bed, aren't we?"

"Same here, baby." Gerard smiled and toweled off his hair as he waited for Ryan to open the door. He felt warm lips against his and returned the kiss. "I don't know how heavy a sleeper he is. We did make quite a bit of noise, you know." He strode past Ryan into the room. Brendon was gone and there was a piece of paper lying on one of the pillows. It simply said, "Thank you."

Taking the note, Ryan smiled. "He has his moments. That said, I'm not going to get a minute’s peace with all the questions." He started to gather up his things, most of which were strewn about the floor from the night before. "We really make a complete mess when we're together, don't we?" 

“Well, you know what to do about the questions.” Gerard dug through his bag for his clothes. He pulled them out triumphantly and began to dress. “We haven’t exactly had any time to clean up. At home this will probably be mostly in the bedroom or the basement. Then again, I’m not exactly a neat freak or anything.” He blushed a little as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. It was one Frank had made for him recently. It said “I’m with Sexy” and was supposed to be a joke, but he’d liked it so much he promised he’d wear it next time he saw Ryan. And here he was.

Ryan took one look at Gerard's shirt and grinned. "You know you'll have to stand next to me as often as possible wearing that, right?" Having finally assembled his things, Ryan pulled on his pants and top, shaking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it a little. Sliding his arm around Gerard's waist, he pulled him in front of the full length mirror on the wardrobe.

Looking over their reflection in the mirror, Ryan couldn't help the hungry look that flashed across his features. His gaze lingered on the obvious outline of Gerard's hard on through his pants. Ryan leant in and palmed the older man's cock through the fabric. "Fuck, I love that this is for me. I never could have imagined. Well _imagined_ maybe, but not believe it."

Gerard looked at Ryan’s reflection, taking in every detail. Damn, he looked good in those tight corduroys. Especially the centrally localized bulge. He felt Ryan’s hand and pulled his eyes over to watch his long fingers caressing his bulge. Smiling, he turned his attention back to Ryan and noticed his shirt was buttoned wrong. He turned and began unbuttoning his shirt. “You kinda missed,” he said to explain. When he got down to Ryan’s pants, he dropped one hand to grasp his crotch for a moment before going back to the top and buttoning his shirt correctly.

A quiet moan slid from Ryan when he felt Gerard's hand over his cock. "Remind me to button my shirt badly more often, will you?" He watched the other man's hands move down his chest, smiling lazily as Gerard finished. He caught the reflection of the clock in the mirror and sighed. "What are your pre-gig plans, Gee?"

“Or you could just let me button your shirt.” Gerard grinned and looked up into Ryan’s eyes. “Didn’t have any plans. Thought I would just stay out of the way or something.”

Ryan let his hands rest on Gerard's hips as he smiled warmly. "I'd much rather you were in the way, but I think the distraction wouldn't be welcomed by anyone else. You can always hang around backstage with us once we've run sound check?" It was obvious that the whole band would know by now, so Ryan figured there couldn't be any harm in it.

Gerard nodded. “I’ll talk to Zack. I know you have a meet and greet before the show.” He played with the hem of Ryan’s shirt. He wasn’t ready to let go again. At least his last tour date was tomorrow and then he’d have plenty of time to go see Ryan. He already had some plans in motion.

Moving his hands to still Gerard's, Ryan smiled softly. He could read the look on the other man's face, because it was the exact same one on his. He hated the fact that he knew it wouldn't be long before they'd be travelling in opposite directions again, but Gerard was finishing up tomorrow and Ryan had a break coming up which would be brilliant. _That_ was definitely something to get him through the rest of their tour. Taking Gerard's hand, Ryan linked their fingers and grabbed his bag. "Come on, I guess we should go show our faces. Well I should at least show mine!"

Gerard giggle-snorted and grabbed his hoodie and one of his small drawing pads. They headed for the elevator hand in hand. Gerard bumped into him with his shoulder with nearly every step. He pulled his hoodie on when they got on the elevator. “Think Zack’ll be surprised he didn’t have to call you down?”

"I think he might even need smelling salts. Seriously." Ryan couldn't stop himself from grinning. "After all, we need to make sure he thinks you're a good influence on me. That way he'll be more than happy to have you around." He swung their hands between them as he pushed the button for the lobby.

“He already thinks I’m a good influence,” Gerard said smugly. “After all, I did work all of this out with him.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss Ryan’s cheek. 

Ryan leaned against Gerard, humming contentedly. "Very true. I certainly think you're exceptionally good for me." He gave Gerard's hand a squeeze as the elevator dinged to say they had arrived at their destination.

Gerard was going to have a hard time _not_ smiling now. The doors opened and they walked towards the lobby. Zack was standing with Jon. Brendon and Spencer were nowhere to be found. Jon saw them first and smiled, motioning them over. Zack noticed and turned around with a shocked look. “Well fuck, I wasn’t expecting this,” he said. “I half expected having to come drag you two out.”

Grinning, Ryan sidled up in between Jon and Zack. "What can I say? Mr. Way here is a good influence." Strangely, Ryan felt a little like he was drunk. Drunk on love, he supposed as he noticed Jon was staring at the two of them. "Um, Jon? You okay? Where're Bren and Spence?"

“I’m fine,” Jon said, grinning at Ryan and Gerard. “Damn, Spence told me there was someone, but I had no idea. As for Spence and Bren, well, I never saw Bren again after he left us this morning, but Spence said they were getting ready and would be down soon. Ah, speak of the devils.” Jon looked towards the elevators and saw Spencer and Brendon walking towards them.

Brendon was practically hanging off Spencer as he bounced across the lobby talking quietly but animatedly. Spencer, however, looked like he was trying his best not to listen to whatever the singer was saying. Ryan could tell from the slightly glazed look in Spencer's eyes that he really didn't have any more patience to listen, or Brendon was talking about something he _really_ didn't want to hear.

"Last again? Honestly, Bren you need to spend less time in front of the mirror and more time getting ready. You're last again!" Ryan grinned at Spencer. This was all kinds of cool, not having to keep this from his band.

Spencer glared at Ryan and Gerard for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Hello, Gerard,” he said in a still slightly annoyed voice. 

Gerard cringed a little. He was still worried about Spencer’s reaction. He’d been fine last night, but now… “Hello, Spencer.” He stepped slightly behind Zack since Ryan had abandoned him to stand beside Jon.

Given that Spencer had helped set this whole thing up, Ryan was genuinely surprised by the terse tone in his best friend's voice. He glanced at Gerard, who was now apparently half hiding behind Zack, or at least that's how it looked. Ryan smiled reassuringly at Gerard. "I think we could do with some coffee for the bus." He shot one of his 'what the hell Spencer?' looks at his best friend. "Spencer, can you give me a hand please?" Not really giving Spencer the chance to reply, Ryan grabbed the drummer’s arm and started to steer him towards the bar.

Gerard turned to watch Ryan and Spencer, wanting to call out for them to bring him some coffee back, but found Brendon standing very close to him. “Um…”

Spencer flailed slightly when Ryan first started dragging him, but quickly regained his balance and hooked his arm with his best friend’s. “Fuck, can we please get some kind of a filter for Brendon’s mouth,” he said when he got far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t hear him. “Full fucking detail, Ryan. _FULL_ detail. I can’t get it out of my head now, because he’s repeated it like fifteen fucking times already!”

"Ohhhhhhh.....right, that makes so much more sense!" Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were mad at us. I never even thought about what Bren would be like. I am _so_ sorry, Spence." He actually felt a little sorry for Spencer now. "I promise I'll talk to Brendon about running his mouth. It's really not helpful. I bet Frank doesn't go mouthing off to Ray or Mikey." 

Oh fuck. Ryan wasn't sure if he'd said that out loud or not and if he had, he really hoped Spencer hadn't heard. He moved over to the bar and ordered coffees for everyone. He made sure he got an extra-large one for Gerard. "So you're okay with this?"

Spencer's eyebrow disappeared under his bangs. Had Ryan actually said that? Yeah, he had. "Jesus fuck, Ryan, as long as you are happy, I'm okay with it. If he hurts you, he dies." He loved Ryan like a brother. The insights he had about his sex life now were a bit much, but he was really glad that Ryan was happy.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Spencer and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Spence. Thank you so much." He smiled, releasing his best friend so he could breathe. "I don't think Gee will, Spencer. You scare him far too much for that." Ryan giggled because he still couldn't see it, no matter how much Gerard said to the contrary.

“Gerard is scared of me?” Spencer questioned then laughed. “Well, I’ll let him know he doesn’t have to be.” He reached over and grabbed several of the coffees and headed back to the others.

Meanwhile, Brendon was still stood looking at Gerard. Before he knew it, Jon's hands were on his shoulders and guiding him to take a couple of steps back. 

"Bren, I don't think now is the time to crowd Gerard and be all star struck and stuff, 'kay?" Jon voice was gentle and persuasive. From what Jon already knew about Ryan and Brendon, he felt he could take an educated guess as to what might have happened earlier. Not that he was one to judge, but the hotel lobby was not the place for Brendon to be either mouthing off or gazing adoringly at Gerard.

Brendon took a couple of steps back, looking around at Jon. "But..." He quickly shut up when he saw the disapproving look in Jon's eyes. Looking back at Gerard, Brendon smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Are you coming to see us play tonight?"

Gerard looked gratefully at Jon and smiled. He was okay with Brendon, but he didn’t want to have to use _the Voice_ here in front of the others. “Yes, Brendon, I am coming to the concert. I’m really looking forward to it.”

"Just checking. It'll be awesome." As soon as Brendon saw Spencer approaching with the cup, he held out his arms making grabby hands towards his band mate.

Spencer held the cup up out of Brendon's reach. "Promise me you will not speak of 'it' again and I will give you this."

Brendon furrowed his brow for a moment. "But it was _awesome_!" Spencer seriously couldn't expect him to be able to _not_ talk about it, right?

Ryan scooped up the other three cups once he paid and followed Spencer. He held out a cup to Zack, mouthing 'thank you' as the well-built man took the drink from him. Ryan then produced an extra-large coffee and dangled in front of Gerard. "Cofffeeeeee, Gee."

Gerard smiled brightly at Ryan as he took the cup. "I love you," he said as he kissed Ryan's cheek. "You are a fucking lifesaver."

It wasn't exactly hard to figure out what Brendon and Spencer were talking about, so Ryan interrupted before Brendon could supply details. "Bren! C'mon, poor Spencer has had enough." He hadn't resorted to the Voice, but Brendon would know that Ryan was serious. 

When Ryan felt Gerard's lips on his cheek, he smiled, his brain finally catching up to what his boyfriend had said. Ryan could feel a slight blush rise on his face as he spoke. "Love you, too, Gee. It's not like I could have forgotten a coffee for you."

Zack rolled his eyes at all of them. Why the hell was he here watching over these sexual maniacs? How did they get so popular to require his help being like this? He sighed and headed towards the door. "Come on, you idiots. You have a concert to perform." He herded them to the bus.

Gerard wrapped his hands around the cup and inhaled the scent. It was beautiful. He took a sip and moaned. Yes, it even tasted wonderful. He followed the others out to the bus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-concert flirting, during concert flirting and post concert bunk sex.

Once they were all on the bus and on their way to the venue, Zack allowed himself to relax. He was grateful that Gerard had the common sense to follow them onto the bus, unlike Brendon who would have gotten distracted and wandered off. The journey was a lot less harassing than he was expecting, with Spencer and Jon in a deep discussion about something he couldn't quite make out. Ryan and Gerard were next to each other simply holding hands, drinking coffee and smiling. Brendon, who was usually bouncing around the whole bus (and usually being told not to by everyone before he injured himself or someone else), was sitting with Jon and Spencer half listening but mostly watching Gerard and Ryan. Zack had no idea what the expression on the younger singer’s face was exactly, but it looked like a combination of adoration and pride. Good god these kids were weird.

Gerard was glad Ryan had sat down on his left side. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hold his huge coffee that his totally awesome boyfriend had gotten him in his left hand. Instead, he was holding Ryan's right hand with his left and sipping from his awesome boyfriend brought coffee in his right. It was his first time on their bus, so he looked around from his seat as they rode to the venue. It wasn't bad for a band on just their second headlining tour.

Remembering he needed to talk to Zack, he caught his attention. "I don't want to be in the way, so do you have somewhere I can wait until the concert begins?"

After taking a moment to think, Zack answered with a smile. At least Gerard had a sense of independence, unlike other people on the bus, although really he meant Brendon by that. "You can stay in the green room during the meet and greet if you want. It'll be well out of the way and give you a couple of minute’s peace. These guys will be there once they've finished getting ready." He made a couple of gestures mimicking the quaffing of hair and looking at Ryan and Brendon.

The motion made Gerard giggle. It was like when Bob would tease Mikey about his hair. “Okay, that sounds great.” He squeezed Ryan’s hand and smiled at him.

Ryan would have normally objected half-heartedly, but given that Gerard was going to be watching, he was going to take as long as he needed to look perfect tonight. "Thanks, Zack." He grinned at the bodyguard before leaning into whisper into Gerard's ear. "It'll give you a chance to think about all the things I'm going to do to you after."

Gerard’s smile got bigger, if that was even possible. He turned his head to whisper back at him. “Don’t you mean all the things _I’m_ going to do to _you_?” He leaned into Ryan’s shoulder then looked up when he felt eyes burning into him. Brendon was watching them intently. Gerard winked at him and the younger man suddenly blushed deeply.

So okay, Brendon seriously needed to work on his stalking skills. Although it was hardly his fault that he found his gaze constantly drawn to the couple. They were, after all, very attractive and sexy and Brendon _knew_ what they got up to behind locked doors, and, whoa, he needed to stop thinking about that. Maybe. It had been fucking awesome, with extra emphasis on the _fucking_. He shook his head to try and derail his train of thought, returning to his coffee and trying to catch up with Jon’s and Spencer's conversation.

Ryan could feel the tightness across the crotch of his pants. He knew there wouldn't be enough time for them both to get fucked in his bunk, but there was little point in trying to plan it out either. He gave Gerard's hand a squeeze, deciding that no matter what happened it was going to be amazing. "Maybe I'll think about both those things. If I miss a cue on stage it'll be completely your fault."

“Fuck yes, it’ll be my fault,” Gerard replied from behind his coffee. His eyes were still on Brendon. Maybe if he stared at him enough, Brendon would have a worse problem on stage than Ryan. “I was thinking about drawing you while you were out there, completely nude with that gorgeous look you have on your face when you come.”

Ryan hummed softly as he followed Gerard's gaze. "As long as you promise to show me when it's done, I have no problem with that at all. If fact I'd be more than happy to help you remember that look any time you like." He smirked when he watched Brendon struggle to avert his gaze as Gerard stared at him. The younger man looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

“Well, it’s totally going to be masturbation material, you know.” He lowered his cup and smirked at Brendon before turning to look at Ryan. “I believe I’m making someone a bit nervous, perhaps. Should I play with him a bit? Make sure he sees me off stage, too?”

Not being in love with Gerard seemed like an impossible task to Ryan especially at times like these. "Maybe. I guess it depends on how little or how much you want to see Brendon acting up on stage. Winding him up like that always gets him going." Ryan knew because he'd tried it a few times before and he had his suspicions that it was _exactly_ what Gerard wanted to see.

“Would that bother Spencer and Jon? I don’t want to make them uncomfortable.” He nuzzled against Ryan’s neck, seeking out the bruise he knew was on his neck just under his hair.

Smiling, Ryan looked out of the window as they pulled into the venue's back parking lot. "No more uncomfortable than they usually are when Brendon is all over everyone." He leaned into Gerard as the bus stopped. "Looks like we're here, Gee."

Gerard sighed against Ryan’s skin. He placed a soft kiss on his neck before pulling away. They all stood and Zack led them into the venue. Gerard noticed Brendon stayed very close to Ryan and him. Zack showed Gerard to the green room before taking his charges to the meet and greet. 

He sat down for a little bit, checking out the room. It was quickly growing boring, so he grabbed a bottle of water and headed out to explore the venue. He easily found the stage and noticed a balcony. Asking someone how to get up there, he made his way to the balcony and stood at the front. He looked down at the stage and pulled out his drawing pad. It would have to be a quick sketch, just an outline. He could fill in details later. Ten minutes passed and he was headed back to the green room to await Ryan.

 

The meet and greet had been brilliant. The fans had been really interesting this time around, with lots of questions instead of the usual swooning and mumbled comments. Plus Ryan had been in such a good mood (probably because of all the sex, which he wouldn't admit out loud but totally knew) that he jumped on Spencer's back on the way to the green room. There was something about knowing that Gerard was there to see them perform and was finished with his tour after tomorrow that had him more than a little excited. He was still getting a piggyback when Brendon opened the door and they all piled into the room where Gerard was waiting. "Hey, Gee!"

Gerard looked up at the ruckus, bottom lip still between his teeth from concentrating on getting the detail on Spencer’s drums right. He smiled brightly. “Hi. How was it? Did you get lots of presents and shit?”

Climbing down from Spencer's back, Ryan flopped into Gerard's lap. "There was some really cool stuff. There were a couple of drawings that were amazing! Zack's getting it all put on the bus, so I can maybe show you after the gig. You manage to keep yourself occupied?" He leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Gerard's lips.

“Sweet. Can’t wait to see them. So many good artists out there, aren’t there?” He grabbed Ryan’s shirt to lengthen the kiss. “Yes, I have been getting some drawing done. I can’t wait until after tomorrow night. I’ll be able to draw all I want.”

Ryan smiled against Gerard's lips. "There are, but not nearly as talented as you." Ryan's voice became quiet as he continued to speak. "It's just as well I'll still be touring, because I can guarantee when I visit you won't have too much time for drawing."

Gerard chuckled deep within his chest. “But what if I’m drawing on you with my charcoals?” he asked softly.

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine. He'd been asleep when Gerard had done that, and just the thought of feeling the charcoal transferring onto his skin from Gerard's fingers turned him on. "That's definitely allowed. Fuck that is _definitely_ allowed. Providing I can tie you down and fuck you after."

_FUCK_! Gerard leaned his forehead against Ryan’s as he felt his jeans grow really tight. “That is _so_ totally okay. Any fucking time you want.”

"That depends entirely on what you have in your basement, Gee. I might find something down there I'd prefer to use." Ryan was whispering now, trying desperately hard to regulate his breathing. Gerard just _did_ things to him. 

Brendon had sat down on the other sofa in the room, but quickly got back up again since he knew Ryan and Gerard were talking too quietly for him to hear. Instead, he decided to go and harass Jon, since Spencer was still giving him the Evil Spencer Stare of Death every time he went to open his mouth. 

Gerard caught sight of Brendon fidgeting around, not settling anywhere. “I’ll have plenty of time to get it all set up with our favorite things.” He grinned and cut his eyes towards Brendon. “I think someone is upset we are talking so quiet.”

Ryan took a hold of one of Gerard's hands as he watched Jon stand and try to patiently explain to Brendon that he didn’t really need to know what he did earlier in the day. "Probably. But I think Spencer will kill me if he hears anything more about my sex life." He giggled quietly.

Gerard laughed with him. “Yeah, though he’d probably kill me first. I think he likes the band a little too much to kill the lead guitarist and main lyricist.” He grinned then looked up to see the door open and a familiar midget walk in. He raised his head, eyes wide. “Frankie! What are you doing here?”

Mikey walked in the door behind Frank and nodded to Gerard and Ryan before moving over to sit beside Spencer. Gerard knew they had to get along. They both could be rather scary. Frank bounced over to them. “Well, we just got settled and Mikey and I decided we’d come to the show, so Brian arranged it.”

Ryan couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh or cry so instead he did neither, settling instead for the middle ground of smiling at Mikey and Frank. "Hey Mikey, Frank. It's really cool you came to see us play. How's things?"

Spencer had looked at little surprised to find Mikey Way sitting next to him, but he soon recovered, smiling when Ryan spoke. "Yeah, you guys are nearly finished, right? I bet you're looking forward to a break by now." He couldn't help looking Frank up and down, Ryan's earlier comment ghosting across his memory. Spencer wondered if Brendon knew about Frank, that from the sounds of it, Gerard did the same for the guitarist that Ryan did for him. 

Mikey nodded at Ryan and gave him a smirk before turning to answer Spencer. "Hell yes," he said with a slight sigh of relief. "The sooner I'm away from them the better." He motioned towards Gerard and Frank.

Chuckling, Spencer agreed wholeheartedly. "I know the feeling. I love them, don't get me wrong, but it gets to the point when you need some alone time. Having said that, apparently I quite enjoy putting people on edge." A small smirk appeared as he watched Gerard talking to Frank.

Mikey grinned. “Oh man, I know. Your boy seems to like to avoid me. I swear he jumps every time I walk in a room where he is.”

"He did look a little antsy when he saw you. You didn't see Gerard practically hiding behind Zack back at the hotel." Spencer chuckled. "I swear I'm not _that_ scary. I hadn't even said anything." 

“Really?” Mikey looked a little shocked, then he laughed. “That had to be hilarious! I don’t think we have to do _anything_. I bet Gee looks at you being Ryan’s big brother type.”

"More like slightly dysfunctional twins, but yeah I guess so. Honestly, as long as Ryan is happy, there won't be any complaining from me." Spencer couldn't help but smile at the two of them sat across the room. It was good to see Ryan so happy. 

“Oh my God, I told Ryan exactly that, but he’s _still_ nervous!” Mikey groaned and leaned back on the couch.

Frank sat down beside Gerard and leaned around him to nudge Ryan. "You get enough rest for the concert?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Gerard rolled his eyes and elbowed Frank. "That is not what you ask, Frankie. Be nice."

"I _am_ being nice!" he protested.

Ryan smiled fondly at Frank. "I'm pretty sure you could find a better way to put that, Frankie. For me?" 

Frank grinned. He loved being challenged. He shifted around them to sit beside Ryan and leaned to whisper in his ear. “So, you can obviously walk, so Gee didn’t fuck you _that_ hard.”

Ryan ignored Frank. He knew a response wouldn't help, it would only encourage him and having to admonish him in front of his band wasn't something he wanted to do. Giving Frank no attention at all should be punishment enough.

Brendon had finally stopped pestering Jon when Frank and Mikey came in. He'd noticed a flash of something in Ryan's face when they entered and now he was watching Frank get closer to Ryan. Brendon felt a niggle in the back of his mind that he vaguely recognized as jealousy. How come Frank got to be over there and not him?

Frank pouted, but nudged Ryan. “It’s okay. I can tell.” He giggled then jumped up to go talk to Jon.

Gerard watched Frank then saw Brendon watching Frank closely. Oh, this would prove interesting. He then saw Mikey and Spencer talking closely. Huh, this might not be as good. He leaned over to talk softly to Ryan. “You wanna go maybe find a quiet corner for a few minutes?”

Ryan quickly glanced up at the clock on the wall. Yep, they had time. He leant in close, whispering in Gerard's ear. "I think we maybe have a _few_ minutes. Come on, everyone else has company so they can't possibly complain." With that, Ryan slid off Gerard's lap and pulled him to his feet, heading for the door.

Gerard grabbed Ryan’s hand and followed him out into the hall. “There’re a few little rooms on the other side of the stage. Maybe one of them will be open.”

Spencer watched the two men leave the room then turned his head to look at Mikey. "I'm sure they'll figure that out eventually. Meanwhile, at least we have some entertainment." 

As they made their way backstage, Ryan held Gerard's hand tightly. He was so pleased to have extra time with him. The first couple of doors were locked, but the third opened with a satisfying click. He pushed open the door and groped around for a light switch. When the low level light flickered to life, Ryan could see it was a broom closet. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled Gerard inside, locking the door behind him.

Gerard was looking up and down the hall to make sure no one had followed them. He would have thought Brendon or Frank would have noticed and knew what they were up to, but it looked like they were safe. He fell into the room when Ryan tugged on his arm. He looked around briefly before he felt Ryan’s lips on his. He settled his hands on Ryan’s hips and opened his mouth to him.

Ryan licked into Gerard's mouth eagerly, pushing him up against the door. It might not be much but it was something and more importantly it was Gerard. He crowded up against the older man, moaning into his mouth as he felt how hard Gerard was.

Gerard gripped Ryan’s hips, sliding his fingers up under his shirt to get to skin. He swallowed Ryan’s moans and his own. Their tongues battled for dominance. He ended up letting Ryan have the lead this time. He knew he needed it.

Running his tongue along Gerard's, Ryan shifted under the other man's touch. He wanted to feel more of Gerard against him, but he knew they didn't have quite that much time. Ryan didn't even try to prevent his hips from rolling against the other man as he deepened the kiss.

Gerard sighed into Ryan’s mouth. He was so happy. He was with the man he loved, making out back stage before his concert. Tomorrow was his last concert of his tour and he could go home afterwards. And he had so much to look forward to after that. His hips rolled into Ryan’s, feeling how hard they both were. Yeah, this was really nice.

Eventually Ryan had to break the kiss to catch his breath, mentally cursing his need for oxygen. Tangling his long fingers into Gerard's hair, Ryan rested his forehead against the other man's, drinking in the color of Gerard's eyes. "I'm definitely a fan of pre-performance making out." Ryan licked across his boyfriend's lips, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading as he thought the word 'boyfriend' (he wasn't convinced that that description of the man before him would ever get old).

Gerard giggled. “Totally.” He tilted his head to kiss Ryan’s nose. “I’ll make sure you get it more often.” He slid his hands around to the small of his back and just held him. 

Ryan was grinning like an idiot again and he knew it. He also didn't mind because he had Gerard's arms around him, his hands on his skin and Gerard was his. So grinning like an idiot was definitely excused when you couldn't be happier. "Love you, Gee." Ryan pressed a soft kiss to the older man's lips.

"I'm like the best boyfriend ever, right? I make sure you have pre-concert make out sessions and make sure you have plenty to distract you while you're on stage." Gerard grinned and rolled his hips into Ryan again.

Ryan pinned Gerard's hips to the door with his own. "Absolutely the best boyfriend ever." He ducked his head, trailing kisses down Gerard's neck and around to his throat. "I'm pretty sure I need to show you just how good you are after the show." Ryan nipped at the skin at the hollow of Gerard's throat.

Gerard couldn't help moaning as Ryan kissed him. "Yeah, I'm positive you need to show me again and again." He let his hands slide up Ryan's back then dragged his nails back down. "Have you talked to Zack about that yet?"

A low growl rose in Ryan's throat as he felt the slight burn of Gerard's scratches. "Why do you think I was so happy when we came back from the meet and greet? He'll give us as long as he can." He pulled at the neck of Gerard's shirt, starting to suck at his skin, stopping once to speak. "Do that again, Gee. Harder though. Wanna wear your marks out there tonight." 

“As you wish,” Gerard whispered in his ear as he ran his hands up and down his back again, digging his nails into his skin. He leaned his head back against the door and repeated the hand movements again. “I can’t wait to watch you on stage, knowing what is all over your skin and what is behind your guitar. And knowing it’s _all_ for me just makes me happy.”

Ryan moaned loudly as he felt the heat spread from the tracks Gerard's nails left on his back. He was looking forward to feeling the sting from his guitar strap against them later. "Definitely all for you. _Only_ for you." Returning his mouth to Gerard's collarbone, Ryan sucked hard, determined to leave a bruise to find later.

Gerard moaned again and rolled his hips over and over. Shit, he was getting close. He really wanted to come, right here, right now. He wanted to have wet, sticky jeans to remind him just what Ryan did to him. “Fuck, Ry… getting so close. Gonna come for you.”

Fuck. How was he supposed to say no to that? Ryan half wanted to make Gerard wait, but the prospect of being up on stage and knowing that Gerard was wearing cum soaked jeans because of him was too good to resist. He rolled his hips against the other man's as he kissed back up to his ear, nibbling at the lobe before pressing his body completely against Gerard. "Come for me, babe."

Gerard turned his head to capture Ryan’s lips in a hard kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He rocked his hips a couple of times, reveling in the friction until his whole body was shaking. He pulled Ryan’s hips tight against him as he moaned into his mouth. He was so glad the door was behind him. It was probably one of the hardest orgasms he’d ever had.

Ryan groaned as he found Gerard's tongue in his mouth. It soon turned into a moan as he felt the older man shake against him and a warmth spread between them. It took all of his will power to not follow Gerard over the edge himself. Ryan tugged gently on Gerard's hair as he wrapped his tongue around the other man's, enjoying their last few moments together before the concert.

Gerard finally broke the kiss, leaning hard against the door and holding Ryan tightly. “I love you so much, Ry. I’m so glad to have you as my boyfriend.” He rested his head against the other man’s, panting hard and smiling.

"Just as well, because I'm so not letting you go any time soon." Ryan found Gerard's smile infectious as he brushed Gerard's cheek with the back of his hand. He couldn’t help but admire just how beautiful Gerard looked with the post orgasm glow flushing his skin. Ryan really didn't want to break the moment but he figured if they didn't move soon, they'd have Zack or worse looking for them. "You know we have to go back sometime, right?"

“Yeah,” Gerard replied, still not moving. “Gimme a minute, though. That was so fucking awesome. I’m not sure if I can move.” He giggled and kissed Ryan’s nose.

Yep, Ryan was grinning like an idiot again. It was definitely something to do with Gerard's giggle. And possibly the fact that his boyfriend had literally come in his pants, although that was just plain _hot_ and Ryan had to try not to think about that too much right now. 

"Maybe next time, if you're very good, I might just have to be on my knees for you. But for now, I guess we have a few minutes for us to recover." He wrinkled his nose just because Gerard's kisses always made him feel tingly, even on his nose.

“Fuck, dude, do you really want me to come again like right now?” Gerard kept giggling. Just the thought of Ryan on his knees in front of him was enough for him to think about getting hard again. He really wondered how bad his jeans looked, but he still didn’t want to move.

Smirking, Ryan moved his hand between them to cover Gerard's crotch. "Not unless your cock is in my mouth, Gee, and we definitely don't have time for that. Maybe next time though." He could feel the warm damp of Gerard's pants against his hand. As if he hadn't been hard enough already! Ryan was actually looking forward to letting the sexual frustration build during the performance; the feeling of desperation finally being relieved afterwards would be amazing. 

Gerard rocked his hips into Ryan’s hand. He certainly had a sticky mess in there, but frankly, he didn’t give a shit. He glanced down between them. “How bad does it look? Are we going to create havoc?” 

"Hmmm..." Ryan leant back a little and looked down between them. The damp patch was obvious if you were looking for it, but it wasn't the most eye catching of stains. Not yet anyway. "Well it's not too bad _now_ , but it'll get worse before it gets better. Of course you know Bren and Frank will notice like _immediately_." Ryan gave Gerard's cock a gentle squeeze through his pants. "I guess they'll know who you belong to now."

Gerard moaned. “Fucking tease,” he whispered with a huge smile. “Okay, let’s go back then. You have a concert to perform.” He leaned forward to kiss him again.

Ryan smiled into the kiss, eventually managing to tear himself away from Gerard with a sigh. "You're right. Come on." He interlaced his fingers with the other man's as he unlocked the door and opened it. Pulling Gerard out of the closet, Ryan took a moment to check out just how good his boyfriend looked after being disheveled. Definitely a good look as far as a Ryan was concerned. 

As they walked quickly through backstage, Gerard suddenly started giggling. “We just came out of the closet.”

Unable to stop himself from giggling, too, Ryan buried his face into Gerard's shoulder. "That's so silly but so true! I can't think there's _anyone_ I'd rather do that with." He burst into another fit of giggles.

“Come on, silly. We don’t want your band getting upset you’re late.” Gerard wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist and started leading him back to the green room.

When they entered, everyone looked up at them. That just made Gerard giggle again. He leaned into Ryan, pushing him towards where his guitar was sitting. 

Ryan was still giggling and leaning into Gerard's side when he found himself back in the green room. He soon stopped laughing, but nothing could have wiped the smug smirk on his face as he picked up his guitar. "We ready yet?" 

Gerard kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I’ll be right there just off the stage, watching the whole time.” He winked then walked over to stand with Frank and Mikey out of the way.

Brendon was by Ryan's side almost the second Gerard left it. "Soooo...." He wasn't stupid. He'd noticed. The fact that no-one else had noticed the darker patch on the other singer's pants puzzled him because why wouldn't anyone want to know what Ryan and Gerard had been up to? (Well except for Mikey. Even Brendon saw that as a valid excuse!). When Brendon failed to get a response, he tried again. "C'mon tell me. _Pleaaaaaasse_?"

It wasn't that Ryan was surprised by Brendon's questions, because it was very difficult not to notice the way his eyes had flitted back and forth between Gerard's crotch and Ryan's, it was more that Brendon had to learn he couldn't nose into every detail of his life. Instead, Ryan simply shrugged and picked up his guitar and looked towards Jon and Spencer. 

Jon was the first acknowledge Ryan with Spencer following suit. The sound of the support group started to filter through to the room. "Sounds like we should make a move." He looked over at Mikey, Frank and Gerard and smiled. "Catch you after? It should be awesome so enjoy!" 

Gerard smiled and waved at them as they walked out. When Ryan was out of view, he glanced down to see Frankie standing right in front of him. “Venue blow jobs are awesome, aren’t they?” Frankie said with a huge grin on his face.

Mikey smacked Frank on the back of the head as he started walking towards the door. “That is officially added to the list of ‘things I don’t want to know about my brother’, dude.” He looked at Gerard and smiled, though, which relaxed the older man.

Gerard was glad Mikey was okay with Ryan and his relationship. Frankie was, too, but possibly only because he really wanted Ryan’s long fingers tracing his tattoos sometime, because that was one of his biggest kinks. Gerard wrapped his arm around Frankie’s shoulders and started maneuvering him out of the green room. “You and I are going to have a discussion tonight, Frankie. Especially about what you can and can’t say around Mikey.”

Frank’s shoulders slumped and he stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “I’m sorry. I just think it’s awesome. Although, Brendon sure can’t take his eyes off you.”

Gerard shrugged his shoulders. “I’m a beautiful man. Of course he can’t stop looking at me.” He grinned and squeezed Frank’s shoulders. They made their way to the side of the stage, finding a spot where they could see everything yet still be out of the way.

Ryan could just about see Gerard from where he was standing, Brendon stood next to him craning to see as well. "Brendon do you have to insist on doing that? You do know he's not here to see you, don't you?"

Pouting, Brendon leant up against the taller man. "Maybe, but he should be. After all, this afternoon..." He was quickly shut up by Spencer's hand covering his mouth.

" _Brendon_. I warned you! We don't need to know. Don't make me get Ryan to use the 'you know what'." Spencer could feel the shudder through Brendon.

The singer was quick to respond, licking Spencer's hand to get him to let go. "Okay, okay! I'll stop talking about it." He took one more long look at Ryan before taking a deep breath and bouncing onto the stage. This was going to be the best gig ever!

 

Gerard smiled throughout the concert. He was so happy to hear Ryan singing. He already knew all the songs; he’d been listening to Pretty Odd ever since it had come out. But it was Ryan’s voice that he loved. 

Frank was impressed. Ryan was a damn good guitarist. He would love to see Ryan and Ray jamming out. That would be awesome. Suddenly, he tensed up when he saw Brendon pretty much grinding against Ryan as they played and sang. His hands clinched into fists and he growled quietly.

Gerard noticed Frank stiffen. He moved to nudge him with his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Frank just shook his head. “Nothing. Not now.” He kept his attention on Brendon, watching his every move. He was going to have words with that little shit after the concert.

Gerard’s brow furrowed in confusion. He wasn’t sure what had gotten Frank’s attention to make him upset. He would have to watch closer, except that he was completely enthralled with watching Ryan. Every so often he could see the noticeable lump in Ryan’s pants. Absently, he lowered his hand down to palm the front of his own pants, feeling himself getting hard, too.

Ryan lost himself to the music, occasionally glancing over to where Gerard was standing. He couldn't help moving back against Brendon when he got close, the feeling of their movement keeping him on the edge. When he saw Gerard's hand covering his cock, Ryan had to swallow a moan as he sang. He knew that it was going to fucking hard to keep it together if his boyfriend was going to be so unashamedly sexy off stage.

Deciding that having the extra audience tonight was definitely a good thing, Brendon set about trying to goad Gerard as much as possible. After all, if he wound them up enough, he might very well push them into reprimanding him later.

It was by complete coincidence that Brendon looked over at Frank when he was grinding up against Ryan. He saw the look on Frank's face and the way he balled his fists. Well that was interesting and certainly required further reconnaissance. 

When they started to play Lying, Brendon saw the perfect opportunity to see more of Frank's reaction. He sidled up to Ryan, running his free hand down his cheek before moving their faces close and watching Frank and Gerard over his guitarist's shoulder. Brendon wore a smug grin on his face as he brushed his lips against Ryan's ear.

How _dare_ he! Frank backed up against Gerard and reached back to grab the leg of his jeans. “Are you seeing this?” he asked, his voice quiet and angry.

“Hm?” Gerard broke away from watching Brendon trying to rile Ryan up, knowing that Ryan was already quite hard. He looked down to see how tense Frank was. “Yeah, they totally do the stage gay, too, Frankie. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Frank squeaked. He turned around to look up at Gerard. “He’s fucking all over _your_ boyfriend. What the fuck is up with that?”

Gerard bit his lip trying to stop his grin. “Aw, you’re jealous for me, Frankie.” He ruffled Frank’s hair. “Ryan has the same deal with Brendon as I do with you, Frank. Granted, Brendon is way worse than you at begging for attention. Don’t worry about it, Frankie. Just let it go.”

Frank huffed and turned back around. He didn’t move from standing right in front of Gerard. If Gee was going to be this way and ignore the obvious, then it was Frank’s job to protect him.

Brendon's behavior wasn't exactly a surprise to Ryan. In fact realistically it was no different to any of their gigs. The only difference tonight was that Gerard was watching and the one thing Brendon loved was an audience. Ryan flashed Gerard a smile as he stepped up behind Brendon to harmonize with him. True, the younger man had been driving him crazy all night, but what was keeping Ryan hard was the thought of what would be waiting for him afterwards in his bunk. 

Straightening up as soon as he felt the presence of his lead guitarist behind him, Brendon smirked. He knew what was hidden behind Ryan's guitar and that really got him excited, but the problem was that Brendon knew it wasn't for him. Pushing the unpleasant niggle to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the heat from Ryan as they approached the end of their set.

Gerard leaned his head down on Frank’s shoulder as they watched the rest of the concert. He was singing softly which made Frank shudder slightly from the way Gerard’s breath ghosted past his ear. Frank had to be honest. He had noticed the wet spot on Gerard’s jeans. He knew Gee was also getting harder the more he watched Ryan. After all, it was sticking right in his back. 

Frank leaned back into Gerard. He had also noticed that Ryan was also starting to flirt with Brendon. So this really was a thing. He was pretty sure it happened in most bands. It seemed there was someone like Brendon and him in every band, someone who needed a strong, controlling hand. But Frank was really looking forward to feeling Ryan’s strong, controlling hand all over his tattoos. Knowing that Brendon got to feel that all the time kinda made him a little jealous. 

Gerard giggled from Frank’s shoulder. He was looking down at Frank’s crotch. “Frankie,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Are they getting you excited, too?”

Frank looked down in horror. He hadn’t even realized he was getting turned on by just the thought of Ryan with his hands all over him. He blushed briefly then rolled his eyes. “No.”

Gerard wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay to say yes, Frankie. They’re kinda hot.”

After much cheering, screaming and an encore (during which Brendon tried to harass Spencer and Jon, failed miserably to get a rise out of them and went back to bothering Ryan), the performance was over. Ryan always felt giddy after a gig, the combination of adrenaline and Brendon's antics too much to resist. Except this time, instead of having to deal with their lead singer, Ryan had his gorgeous and hopefully incredibly turned on boyfriend waiting for him. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to hold off fucking Gerard until they got to the bus.

Exiting the stage to the side Gerard, Frank and Mikey were on, Ryan smiled as he saw the way Gerard was stood with Frankie. They really did look good together, and Ryan's pants became even more uncomfortable when his mind moved to how good they would look together and naked.

Gerard waited for Ryan to approach them before moving around Frank to hug him. "You were fantastic," he said with a smile.

Frank moved to stand right beside both of them. He wrapped an arm around Ryan in a sideways hug. "What he said. Totally awesome. I didn't realize you were such a great guitar player. You need to come jam out with Ray and me sometime."

"I'm not just a pretty face, Frankie." Ryan grinned as he wrapped one arm around Gerard and the other around Frank. "And I'd love to do that sometime, if we can fit it in." Turning his attention back to Gerard, Ryan pressed himself closer and smirked when he felt that he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed the performance. "Liked what you saw, huh Gee?"

Brendon had never been any good at hiding how he felt, so it wouldn't have surprised him to see the way his brow furrowed as he watched Frankie practically wrap himself around Ryan. What the hell did he think he was doing? Ryan was his! Well, he was his and Gerard's. Folding his arms across his chest, Brendon glared at Frank before heading back to the green room. He was definitely going to have words with him later.

Frank giggled at Ryan. "Yes, you are quite the pretty face." He leaned into him and cut his eyes towards Brendon. He grinned at him knowingly.

Gerard smiled at Ryan and squeezed his hip. "Yes, I did very much." He leaned to whisper in his ear. "So, can we get out of here now, or is there something you have to do first?"

Upon seeing Frank's grin, Brendon turned and barged through Spencer and Jon. He could deal with a little competition, and Frank was so going down!

Ryan smiled as a shiver ran down his spine. "The only thing I have to do is you, Gee." He kissed Gerard's cheek before looking down at Frank. It seemed a little odd that he was so clingy but Ryan shrugged it off as being inconsequential. "Frankie? Why don't you and Mikey head through to the green room and chill with the guys? Gee and I have to say goodbye properly and then we'll join you."

Mikey was standing beside Spencer when Brendon stomped by. "Well, that is interesting," he said as he leaned against the speaker near him.

Frank nodded. "I promise not to interrupt this time." He gave Ryan a squeeze. "See you soon, Ry." He strolled over to where Mikey and the others were.

Gerard immediately grabbed Ryan's hand and headed out of the venue as quickly as he could. "You are so in for it with how you and Brendon were teasing me out there."

"Oh am I now?" Ryan grinned as they got to the bus, wasting no time in unlocking the door. "What makes you think it was for you?

"Come on, I saw the look on Brendon's face." Gerard pushed Ryan up into the bus then pinned him against the nearest wall to kiss him hard.

Ryan's answer was swallowed by Gerard as they kissed, his hands quickly finding their way to the small of Gerard's back. Pulling his boyfriend close, Ryan moaned when he felt just how much Gerard had enjoyed the show. Ryan rolled his hips against the older man's when he finally stopped to catch his breath. "Feels to me like you enjoyed the teasing. Maybe we should add that to the list, too?"

Gerard moaned at the pressure on his crotch. "I kept picturing you and him as I saw you this morning," he replied. He rutted up against him as the images came flooding back into his mind. " _Fuck_. Where is your bunk because I need to fuck you until you can't walk." He captured his lips again, lightly nipping at them.

Taking a hold of Gerard's hand, Ryan kissed the other man quickly before dragging him through the bus to his bunk. He turned and pressed himself against Gerard, his long fingers tangling into his boyfriend's hair and tugging hard, kissing and licking at Gerard's throat. "I can't think of a better idea, Gee."

Gerard let his head fall back to give Ryan more access. “Fuck yes,” he moaned as he started fumbling with the buttons on Ryan’s shirt. He wanted to be naked, like, now.

Ryan couldn't resist moving his other hand to Gerard's crotch, the feeling that they were still ever so slightly damp causing him to gasp. "This is so sexy, knowing that you were like this the whole time I was out there." He unfastened the top three buttons of Gerard's shirt so he could run his tongue along the older man's collarbone as he started on the rest of the buttons from the bottom up.

Gerard growled and rocked his hips forward towards Ryan’s hand. “It was quite uncomfortable, but seriously hot.” He giggled and pushed Ryan’s shirt over his shoulders once it was unbuttoned. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged him closer before working on the button and zipper.

That growl did things to Ryan he never thought something like that would. He tightened his grip on Gerard's hair when he felt his boyfriend's hands on his pants. "Fuck, Gee. Wanna see you on your knees." Ryan had been thinking about that every time he had looked across the stage to where Gerard had been standing.

Gerard lifted his head to look Ryan in the eye. There was a mischievous glint in them. “Do you?” he asked, his fingers frozen on Ryan’s zipper. He leaned closer so his lips were just a breath away from Ryan’s. “Then tell me. You know I will do anything you say, but you have to say it.”

Ryan knew there was a very good reason he was in love with the man standing before him. "On your _knees_ , Gerard." He didn't even need to think about using the 'Voice'; it just came naturally when he really wanted something from Gerard.

A shudder went through Gerard as Ryan spoke. It was funny how they both could dominate and submit to each other so easily. That’s why they got along so well, why they were such a perfect fit with each other. “Yes, my love,” he said as he sank down to his knees. He tugged on Ryan’s pant legs as if to pull them down, even though he hadn’t been told to do so yet. He wanted to see what he could get away with right now.

Ryan slid Gerard's shirt off his shoulders. The older man looked so good there, that glint in his eyes that Ryan recognized so well. "Eager, aren't you?" He ran both his hands through Gerard's hair, pulling his head back sharply. "I want to see that beautiful mouth of yours around my cock, Gee. I want you to make that happen _now_ ".

Gerard pulled his shirt all of the way off and grinned up at Ryan, nodding his head. Yes, he was very eager for two reasons. One being they didn’t have much time and the other being, well fuck, it was Ryan’s dick _in his mouth_! He moaned when Ryan pulled his hair, his eyes rolling back before he focused on his face. “As you wish,” he said as he reached up to pull Ryan’s pants and boxers down with one hand. His other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly before he wrapped his lips around the head and moved down his length.

A low moan rose through Ryan as he felt the warm wet of Gerard's mouth over his dick. "God, yes. Such a good boy. You deserve to taste me, Gee. Make me come." Ryan knew they didn't have much time, but he needed this so badly. He needed Gerard. Closing his eyes, Ryan let the feeling of Gerard surround him.

Gerard moaned around Ryan’s cock. It felt so good in his mouth, heavy and warm. He began to slowly move over him, dragging his teeth lightly along him as he sucked him down. He moved his free hand to Ryan’s hip, running his fingers lightly over the protruding bones. It was one of his favorite features of Ryan. 

Allowing Gerard complete freedom had definitely been a good idea, the drag of his teeth felt so good after waiting so long. Ryan had to make a concerted effort to stand still as Gerard's fingers danced over his skin, the light touch making him want to squirm. He flexed his fingers in the other man's locks, the back of his other hand ghosting over one of Gerard's hollowed cheeks.

Keeping his pace slow and steady despite the fact that he _really_ wanted Ryan to just fuck his mouth, Gerard squeezed the base of his cock with every stroke. His cock was getting really uncomfortable between his legs. Moving his free hand down, he began rubbing the outside of his jeans, giving him a little friction relief.

Ryan looked down with a smirk, watching Gerard's hand and the way his cock kept disappearing into his boyfriend’s mouth. Having to wait so long since their tryst before the concert had worn Ryan's patience a little thin. If Gerard was going to continue at this pace, Ryan was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

Gerard was going to be a good sub. He was going to be a good boyfriend. He was going to let his dominating boyfriend take over, because he was pretty sure that’s exactly what Ryan wanted. So he continued his pace, flicking his tongue over the head of his cock with every upstroke.

Ryan could have sworn Gerard was doing all this on purpose, and when he felt the other man's tongue he knew for certain. Taking a more solid grip of Gerard's hair, Ryan thrust his hips forward as Gerard moved to take his cock into his mouth again. "Going to fuck your mouth and you're going to take it, aren't you Gee?"

Gerard gagged slightly, a little shocked at how fast Ryan had moved to take control and didn’t have time to open his throat quick enough. He breathed deeply through his nose and nodded his head briefly. Moving his hand from Ryan’s cock to his hip, he braced himself, preparing to get the best mouth-fucking of a lifetime.

Yes, yes, _yes_. Ryan paused for a moment to appreciate the sensation of Gerard's hands on his hips. He smiled down at the older man before moving again, snapping his hips forward as Gerard's mouth closed around his cock again. "Fuck, your mouth is perfect for this." Ryan could already feel a heat deep in his stomach, the thought of coming down Gerard's throat making him moan.

Gerard growled as Ryan fucked his mouth. His fingers dug into Ryan’s hips, nails leaving small half-moons behind. Fuck, this was so perfect. This had been the best twenty four hours. Soon he would be done with touring and he could concentrate on coming up with all sorts of ways to surprise Ryan. The thought made him moan and push his mouth over Ryan until his nose was flush against his pelvis.

Ryan had to grab the edge of the top bunk to stop his knees from giving out when Gerard pushed forward over his cock. He moaned out Gerard's name as he picked up the pace, pulling on his boyfriends hair to pull his head back. "Feels so good, Gee. Can't wait to feel you in me later."

Gerard looked up, smiling inwardly. He was really looking forward to fucking Ryan. He pushed back over his cock, relishing the feeling of his hair being pulled. It made him feel alive and wanted. And maybe a little needed. He met Ryan’s pace with gusto, sucking hard on his cock.

Letting another moan fall from his lips, Ryan could feel his orgasm approaching as he fought to keep his eyes on Gerard. His fingers twisted even more tightly into the other man's hair as he fucked Gerard's mouth hard and fast. "You ready for me Gee? Getting so close."

Gerard was _so_ ready for Ryan. He began deep throating him every stroke. He moved one hand down to gently squeeze his balls, hoping that might help get him off quicker.

"Yes, just like that, Gee. So perfect. _Again_." Ryan didn't hold back as he let his desperate need take over, pulling and pushing Gerard's hair as he snapped his hips hard. He was so close. He just needed a little push over the edge.

What the fuck? That wasn’t enough? Well fuck. No more teasing for an entire fucking concert. Next time _Ryan_ was going to be the one to come in his pants before he went on stage. Well fine, if he needed more, then that is what he’d get. Gerard let his teeth graze along his cock and moved his hand back, sliding between his cheeks and circling his entrance before slipping the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle.

Holyfuckingshit! Ryan didn't even have time to speak before he came down Gerard's throat. His hips stuttering as he moaned Gerard's name.

Gerard was pretty ready for it this time. He knew Ryan wouldn’t be able to _not_ come this time. He swallowed down every drop, sucking him through his entire orgasm. When he felt Ryan was finished, he stood and grabbed his face, kissing him. “Your turn,” he whispered when he broke off to breathe. He let his jeans fall to the floor and glanced down at his extremely hard cock. He really hoped that one touch wouldn’t set him off.

It took a moment for Ryan to recover but when he did finally pull himself together the first thing he did was drop to his knees. He could see a little of the dried cum from earlier, causing a quiet moan to rise from his throat. Leaning in, Ryan licked from the base of Gerard's to the tip. "Tastes so good." He smiled up at the older man before swirling his tongue around the head.

Gerard had to grab the bunk behind him to stay upright. He hadn’t expected Ryan’s tongue to make his knees that weak so quickly. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a weak, pathetic moan. Swallowing hard and clearing his throat, he tried again. “Which bunk is yours?” he asked. He just wanted to get in there so he could fuck Ryan hard and fast. Fuck, how much time did they have left? 

Ryan couldn't resist taking Gerard's cock into his mouth, which made answering Gerard incredibly difficult. Instead, Ryan patted the bunk to his left. He just hoped Gerard wouldn't find it odd that he had a map tacked to the wall inside.

Gerard whined, gripping the bunk tighter. Huh, he was gripping Ryan’s bunk. Somehow he just knew, right? After a moment or twelve (thousand), Gerard finally grabbed Ryan by the hair and pulled him off. “Fuck, stop, gonna, fuck…” He was so incoherent right now, so he just climbed into Ryan’s bunk to let his brain rest for a moment.

The first he noticed when he rolled towards the wall was the charcoal drawing he’d done of Ryan in his bed back in Vegas. That brought a smile to his face. He was rather happy Ryan had pinned it up. The next thing he noticed was a map. He had no idea why Ryan had a map tacked up in his bunk. “Ry, babe? Why is there a map?”

Moaning at the way Gerard pulled him up, Ryan couldn't stop a wicked grin spreading across his face. He loved that he could reduce Gerard to a wreck that quickly.

Ryan climbed into his bunk after Gerard. "I mark every city on it that we go to. I've also started a new set of markers." He smiled as he pointed to a red circle around Portland and Vegas. "I guess I need to put another one on there now." Leaning in, Ryan pulled the red pen from where it was stuck to the wall, circling New York. "Plus it hides something I've had to keep completely to myself." He giggled, running his fingers over Gerard’s chest.

Well now Gerard didn’t feel that bad. He had a similar map, though it wasn’t tacked up in his bunk. It was folded in one of his sketch books. However, he was curious as to what was behind the map. He cautiously lifted a corner and saw the corner of pages that came out of magazines and newspapers. He pulled the map up further to see almost a collage of photos of him all from the tour. “Obsessed much?” he asked with a smirk. 

"Can you blame me? Bren always borrows my laptop and sometimes a guy needs something to jack off to." Ryan's tone was matter of fact as he stuck the pen back onto the wall. He moved his hand back to Gerard's chest, rolling one of the other man's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

Gerard felt his face heat up. Just thinking about Ryan looking at pictures of him while he jerked off was actually pretty hot. Granted he did the same thing, but it was way more embarrassing when it was about yourself. "Wow," he said softly before pulling Ryan over on top of him. "How do you want me? To be honest I've not had bunk sex like ever. Well except with myself. But everybody does that." He grinned at him, showing all of his teeth.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You've _never_ had bunk sex?" He leant in to kiss Gerard's neck. "We really need to rectify that. I want you just like this. Gorgeous and hard in my bunk." Reaching underneath the pillow, Ryan produced a small tube of lube and a condom. "You ready now? Or would you like my fingers first?" 

"Wait a minute," Gerard protested, grabbing his arms. "I thought I was going to fuck you." He was a bit confused now.

"I thought you'd changed your mind since you asked how I wanted you. If you're going to fuck me so hard I can't walk, I suggest you get that fine ass on top." Ryan flashed Gerard a smile, trying to pull his arms from the other man's grip.

Gerard laughed. “I asked because I didn’t know what was easiest!” He pulled Ryan down into a kiss then flipped him over and hitting his head on the top. “Ow! Damn, these things are so much smaller with two people.”

Ryan burst into a fit of giggles. "Yeah they are. But they're so much more fun with two." Ryan rolled his hips towards Gerard, already half hard from the idea of being Gerard's first bunk fuck.

Gerard groaned and covered Ryan with his body. “Yeah, I think you might be right.” He reached for the bottle of lube and quickly poured some over his fingers. Moving his hand under him, he slowly circled his finger around his entrance. “Are you ready, baby? I’m going to get you ready for me.”

"So ready." Ryan's response was breathless as his ass pressed down against Gerard's hand, already impatient for more. 

Gerard smiled and crooked his finger into him, sliding it in fast. He moved it in and out a few times before adding another finger. He scissored them, stretching Ryan more. He didn’t need much. He was still rather stretched from that morning.

The sudden addition of Gerard's second finger pulled a long moan from Ryan. "Gee....fucking need you." Ryan's hips pushed back against the intrusion, his head falling back against the pillow.

“Yes, as you wish, you fucking sex fiend.” Gerard grinned and pulled his fingers out of him. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open. “Fuck, this is kinda awkward.”

Ryan reached out and took the condom from Gerard. "That's clearly what I'm for." Propping himself up on his elbows, Ryan rolled the rubber over Gerard's cock, letting his eyes roam over the other man's body. He'd been imagining this since he'd gone on tour: Gerard Way naked and hard in his bunk.

“Yes, clearly,” Gerard said, moaning as Ryan unrolled the condom over him. “And also clearly for me to fuck you until you can’t walk.” He grinned as he moved between Ryan’s legs, running a hand along his thigh. He lined up and pushed in slowly.

Sighing contentedly when he felt Gerard's hand caress his leg, Ryan shifted a little to get comfortable. He watched with anticipation as the other man lined up, his moan at the penetration clearly audible outside the bunk. 

Gerard loved the feeling of Ryan’s warmth around his cock. It was one of his most favorite feelings. It was one he wanted to feel over and over. He sank fully into Ryan then leaned down and kissed him, running his tongue along his lip. 

Ryan was eager to comply, wrapping one of his legs around Gerard's waist as he opened his mouth for him. Tangling his hand into Gerard's hair, Ryan couldn't resist lifting his hips towards the other man. The overwhelming need for Gerard filled Ryan as he kissed the older man, running his tongue along Gerard's.

Gerard moaned into Ryan's mouth, entangling his tongue with his. The roll of his hips encouraged him to start moving. His motions were long and languid. He wanted to take his time, to _feel_ Ryan inside and out.

Right now, Ryan thought, was perfection. A great performance on stage, alone time with his amazing boyfriend and now perfectly paced mind blowing sex. He had no idea how Gerard always knew exactly what Ryan needed, but he was eternally grateful he did. Ryan deepened the kiss, letting his hips move with Gerard's and savoring every sensation.

Gerard ran his hand along the thigh of the leg Ryan had wrapped around him. His hips moved in a perfect slow rhythm. Eventually, he broke the kiss to breathe, though they came in short bursts. He leaned his forehead against Ryan’s. “Fuck. So good, Ry. Love you _so_ much.” He rocked his hips hard towards him with every stroke.

Trailing the fingers of his free hand over Gerard's back, Ryan smiled. "I know, Gee. I love you, too." His voice dropped into a low moan when one of his boyfriend's thrusts hit his prostate. As much as it was a different kind of pace and feeling to their usual time together, Ryan loved it. This felt like a different, deeper connection, the rhythm slower but just as powerful. If Ryan could have stayed like this for hours, he would have, but he was ever aware of their limited time. He pulled his splayed fingers up Gerard's back, hard enough to feel but not to mark. "So good, Gee." Ryan pulled the older man closer with his leg.

Gerard moaned at the new angle Ryan’s leg had moved him into. He knew this would make him press into Ryan’s prostate with every stroke. It would make Ryan clinch around him tightly. It would make this all go faster, which he didn’t want, but knew it’s what they had to do. He lowered his head onto Ryan’s shoulder as he began to speed up his pace, thrusting fast and hard as he felt his orgasm building.

Ryan's back arched as Gerard hit his sweet spot again, both his hands moving to grip the older man's shoulders tightly. "Yessss..." He felt himself tighten around Gerard's cock as he continued his thrusts. Ryan could feel the knots forming in his stomach, his toes curling into the bed sheets.

“God yes,” Gerard choked out. His breathing was ragged and his thrusts grew shorter and faster. He could feel Ryan’s cock hardening against his stomach. He moved his hand from Ryan’s leg to the other man’s cock. He began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The feeling of his lovers hand on his cock drew another moan from Ryan, his free leg moving to join his other around Gerard's waist. Ryan let go of any control he had left, his head pushing back against the pillow as his back arched again. He knew he was close as he moaned unashamedly, his breathing now coming out in short, sharp breaths.

_Fuck_. The sounds Ryan was making and the fact that he was now completely wrapped around Gerard made him grasp his cock tighter, pulling hard and fast. His other hand clinched in the sheets tightly, trying to keep him steady. It wasn’t going to take much more to make him go over the edge. He moaned in pleasure, attaching his mouth to Ryan’s shoulder, sucking lightly on the skin and bone.

Ryan lost it completely when he felt Gerard's mouth on his skin, coming with Gerard's name on his lips. His nails dug into his boyfriend's back as he clinched tightly around Gerard's cock.

Okay, yeah, that was exactly what Gerard needed. He felt Ryan’s cum on his hand, his cock throbbing in his grasp, and with a loud moan, he thrust his cock deep within Ryan and released everything. He stroked Ryan through his orgasm as best as he could, collapsing on him as his own orgasm started to subside. 

Unable to bring himself to move, Ryan simply relaxed his grip on Gerard's waist and shoulders, sighing contentedly as he kissed the top of the other man's head. "You're exactly what I need, Gee. Always. "

Gerard smiled, sliding to lie beside Ryan. He arched his head to kiss Ryan’s neck. “Same for me, babe. Same for me.” He finally released his cock and moved his hand to Ryan’s side, pulling him close in a hug of sorts. “I love you so fucking much. I wish you could be around all the time.”

"Sounds like heaven, Gee." And it really did, part of Ryan couldn't wait for the tour to end. "And I promise, when we break from the tour I'll come stay with you." Ryan melted into Gerard's embrace, letting himself be surrounded in the feel, sight and smell of his boyfriend.

“That’ll be so totally awesome,” Gerard said happily. It would! To spend all day in bed with his boyfriend, only getting up for necessities, like food and coffee. To spend _more_ than one day with Ryan would just be the best thing ever.

Ryan smiled his special smile that was now solely reserved for Gerard. "I never make a promise I don't intend to keep. Not even a herd of wild Brens and Frankies could stop me!" He pulled Gerard close, not ever really wanting to let go.

Gerard giggled then buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder when he snorted. “Yeah, those might be dangerous.” Unfortunately, that reminded him that Frank and Mikey were waiting for him and the rest of Ryan’s band were probably ready to get on the bus so they could get to Philly. He sighed and tightened his arm around Ryan. “I don’t wanna go,” he said sadly.

Snuggling up to Gerard, Ryan inhaled the scent of Gerard's hair deeply. "And I don't want you to go either, Gee. But MSG! You can't miss that." He ran his fingers through the older man's hair, playing with the ends. "We'll more than make up for it later. With snuggles and sex and mess and making out and so much other stuff we haven't even thought of."

Gerard cuddled up to Ryan. “Yeah, okay. You’re right. We’ll have lots of time later. We’ll probably get sick of each other.” He grinned and leaned up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “I suppose we should get cleaned up and dressed, huh?”

Ryan giggled. "You mean we can't go back naked? Awww." He pulled his best pout. "But I wanted to show you off!"

Gerard kissed Ryan’s pout. “Baby, I’d be afraid of what Spencer and Mikey would do to me if we went out naked. Actually, I might be more afraid of what Frankie and Brendon might do to _us_.” He shuddered slightly as he remembered what they’d discussed earlier about their favorite subs.

"Another time, maybe? Just for Bren and Frankie? The looks on their faces would be worth anything they could do to us." Ryan had felt Gerard shudder next to him, and he had to admit he's also felt a tingle run down his spine at the thought. Smiling softly, Ryan untangled himself from Gerard's arms. "Come on, gorgeous, let's grab a quick wash down in the shower."

Gerard grinned and nodded. “Yes. Maybe I can convince Frankie to come with me to surprise you sometime?” He reluctantly let Ryan go and rolled out of the bunk. Looking down at himself, he started to giggle. “Um, I have a feeling I left something in your bunk that if we don’t find will leave quite a smell that your bunk mates might rebel against you, except maybe Brendon.” Yeah, he’d forgotten about the condom. It probably slipped off his flaccid dick at some point while they were cuddling.

So okay, Ryan couldn't possibly be blamed for bursting out laughing. "But at least my bunk will smell of you!" He was still giggling as he rummaged around in his bunk, wiggling his ass as he did so. Having finally found it, he tied it up but stayed where he was for on last wiggle just to prove some unknown point.

Gerard watched him with curiosity. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked

"Um, what does it look like?" Ryan stood up, turning around and putting a hand on his hip. "I'm clearly cleaning up your mess, Gee. Although admittedly I'm definitely not complaining." He grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him along to the bathroom, dumping the used condom in the trash. "After you, my sexy boyfriend." 

"Shouldn't that be beauty before age?" Gerard giggled and pushed Ryan into the tiny bus bathroom before him. He stepped in and pressed up against Ryan's back, kissing his neck. "This is dangerous, you know."

Ryan wrapped his arm backwards around Gerard's hip. "Yeah, but we really need practice in showering without having sex. We might actually need to do that at some point, you know." He turned on the water to a fairly brisk temperature in the hope that it would stop them lingering there too long.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and nuzzled in the crook of his neck. “Do you seriously believe that we will ever shower together and not have sex?” He giggled against his skin before kissing and nipping him.

Closing his eyes, Ryan centered his attention on the feel of Gerard's lips and teeth on his skin. "Damn, Gee. You really shouldn't encourage me like this. You'll get what you wish for if you're not careful."

Gerard made a noncommittal noise, not moving from what he was doing. He just leaned into Ryan, kissing his shoulder. “Do you really want me to stop?”

"You know fine well I don't." This was getting ridiculous. Ryan couldn't refuse anything Gerard had to offer and he knew it. Evidentially so did Gerard. He could feel the first stirrings in his cock as he moved his other hand back onto Gerard's ass, pulling him flush against his back. "Maybe I should just fuck this out of you."

“Maybe you should,” Gerard replied pressing his hips firmly against Ryan’s ass. He slid his hand down to his waist. Ryan was obviously happy for his attention.

Ryan tilted his head to give Gerard better access to his neck. "You don't mind? I mean, you know, without a condom." It seemed like a stupid question considering Ryan was the one who put Gerard at ease after the older man had fucked him in the shower without protection. Ryan had been fine about it then. But for some reason he felt like he should ask, now it was the other way round. Ryan felt like he'd suddenly made everything incredibly awkward. 

Gerard turned Ryan around to face him. He put a finger under his chin and lifted it to look in his eyes. “Baby, it’s you. I never mind having you any way I can.” He leaned in to kiss him softly.

Closing his eyes, Ryan melted against Gerard's lips. It was official now that Gerard was most definitely perfect. When he finally pulled back from the older man, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You really should be careful what you wish for, Gee." Ryan skirted around Gerard's frame until he was standing behind his boyfriend. He leaned in to ghost a whisper into the other man's ear. "Or maybe that was the whole point, huh?" Ryan waited a moment to let his words sink in before crowding Gerard up against the side of the shower.

Gerard was smiling. Yeah, he knew this was going to happen. He _willed_ it to happen because he totally wanted Ryan’s cock in him one more time. He found himself against the wall, still smiling. “Maybe,” he said, grinding his ass back against Ryan. “Are you going to do something about it?”

Pressing right up against Gerard, Ryan reached over and grabbed a random bottle of shower gel as he kissed along the other man's shoulder. "I don't know," each of Ryan's words were separated by a kiss, "what do you think?" Ryan made no attempt to wait for Gerard's answer, slipping a now slick with shower gel finger into the older man's ass.

Gerard whimpered and pressed back against Ryan's finger. "I think you're going to make it so I'm walking funny for a few days." He giggled then moaned when Ryan's finger hit his prostate.

"Oh you have _no_ idea, Gee." Ryan moved his finger in and out twice slowly before pushing in a second. "Everyone in the audience tomorrow is going to know exactly what you've been up to."

“Fuck yes,” Gerard moaned, pushing back more, wanting everything. “Please do. I want to feel this for daaaaaaaays.”

Ryan smirked as he repeated the same slow action, scissoring his fingers. On the third movement, he pulled out, running his hands over the curve of Gerard's ass. He took a moment to generously lube up his cock with a couple of long languid strokes, a sharp contrast to what he knew was coming. 

Lining up, Ryan licked a stripe up Gerard's spine from just below his shoulder blades to the base of the other man's neck and across to his shoulder. He dragged his teeth over Gerard's skin before biting down as he pushed into the hot tight heat of Gerard's as with a muffled moan.

Gerard groaned along with him, arching his back into him. “Ryan, fuck, so good,” he muttered, bracing his hands on the wall of the shower. “Fuck me until our knees buckle, baby.”

"Your wish is my command." Ryan ran his hands over Gerard's sides, coming to a rest on his hips. He nipped at the lobe of the other man's ear as he slowly pulled out, the drag on his cock felt so different than it did with a condom on. "Fuck, Gee. You feel so _fucking_ good." Taking a deep breath, Ryan pushed back in hard and fast, gasping against Gerard's skin.

Fuck, it _burned_ , but it felt so incredible. Finally, Ryan was taking him as his completely. His breathing was quickly becoming ragged again, and he was getting hard. He slid a hand down the wall to grab his cock. “Make me yours, baby. Take all of me as your boyfriend.”

The words that came from Gerard were the hottest thing Ryan had ever heard and they went straight to his heart and his cock. His grip on the older man's hips tightened as he started a fast pace, each thrust as hard as the last. Ryan nipped and sucked at Gerard's neck and shoulder, not caring if he left a mark of any sort behind. 

Gerard moaned when Ryan thrust into him. He leaned his head against the wall and pushed his hips back. His hand matched Ryan's pace on his cock. It wasn't going to take long for him to come again.

Ryan's breathing was already heavy as he concentrated on each thrust, the sweet drag only driving him to take more. He slid a leg between Gerard's spreading them wider so he could change his angle just enough to hit his boyfriend's prostate. With every push in and pull out, Ryan could feel the knot in his stomach tightening. "So good, babe. Shit. So good."

" _FUCK_ ," Gerard cried when Ryan hit _that_ spot. He whined and pressed back. "Fuck yes. Harder, baby. Fuck me harder."

Moving one of his hands in between Gerard's head and hand to brace himself against the wall, Ryan snaked his other hand to the front of the other man's hip pulling him back hard into his cock. "Mine......All.....Fucking....Mine...." Each of Ryan's words were punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips and a shaky breath, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Gerard _loved_ when Ryan was possessive. Especially when he was possessive of him. Especially when he was fucking him. Especially when they were like this, so hot and sexy. And that growl… “All yours,” he replied then his orgasm hit him and he was coming all over his hand.

It took Ryan two more thrusts to join Gerard, sinking his teeth into his boyfriends shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him. His hips stuttered as he felt Gerard clench tightly around his cock, the moan that accompanied it muffled against the other man's skin. Ryan was breathing heavily when his knees threatened to give way, and he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and chest to stop from collapsing completely.

Gerard smiled, letting Ryan lean against him. He reached back to hold him. “I love you, Ryan. I love you so much, but this water is starting to get really cold.” He giggled, rubbing Ryan’s hip.

"Never satisfied, are you?" Ryan hooked his chin over Gerard's shoulder as he spoke. "I suppose we'd better rinse off then, even if you do look gorgeous all fucked out." He stepped back, sighing as he pulled out of Gerard. Ryan couldn't resist running his finger over his boyfriends stretched hole, moaning softly when he felt a little of his own cum there. "For the record, Gee, that was fucking incredible."

"Nope, never," Gerard replied with a grin. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Ryan. " _You_ are fucking incredible." He pulled him under the water, rinsing them both of quickly.

He reached over and turned the water off. "I don't want Zack to kill me for keeping the bus occupied for too long so you guys can't leave in time." He handed Ryan a towel and grabbed one for himself. "And I'm sure Mikey and Brian are ready to kill me by now."

Ryan giggled. "We can't be having that. I'd get all mopey and shit and then Spencer, Jon and Bren would want to kill you again!" He dried himself down quickly and opened the bathroom door, heading through to the bunks to grab some clothes.

Gerard stood there confused for a moment. "Wait," he called to Ryan as he headed to the bunks. "They've already wanted to kill me? When? Why?"

Turning back, Ryan laughed. "I meant they'd have to kill you again because you'd already be dead because Zack had already killed you." So that made so much more sense in Ryan's head. "As far as I'm aware none of them want to kill you. Especially Bren!" 

“Oh!” Gerard tossed the towel aside as he followed Ryan back to where they had discarded their clothes. His jeans crunched when he picked them up. “I think these could probably stand up on their own now.” He giggled, but pulled them on anyway.

"Maybe next time you can bring a spare pair?" Ryan loved the way Gerard wiggled into his pants. It was somehow adorable and sexy at the same time. Pulling on his pants and shirt, Ryan checked himself over in the mirror to make sure he looked vaguely presentable.

Gerard laughed as he zipped up his jeans. “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to come in them, you know. I’d much rather come in you.” He smirked and picked up his shirt to pull it on.

As he started to button up his shirt, Ryan had a sudden thought. "Gee? What was up with Frankie? He seemed a little clingy."

“Frankie? He was being jealous for me. He didn’t like the way Bren was all over you. I explained that you two have the same arrangement that he and I do. He didn’t seem to like that.” He brushed down his shirt with his hands, making sure it looked okay. “Although, it did turn him on. He was hard as fuck before you came off stage.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow before moving over to drape his arms around Gerard's neck. "Now that _is_ interesting. And bodes well for one or more of our to-do list." He kissed Gerard's cheek before running his hands down the other man's arms finally taking both Gerard's hands in his own. "I wonder how the two of them are getting on?"

“Shall we go see?” Gerard said, entangling his fingers with Ryan’s and squeezing them gently. He leaned in to give him a quick kiss before slipping on his shoes and leading him towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy becomes desire as Brendon realizes just what he's gotten into.

Frank decided to just ignore Brendon. He knew Ryan wanted to spend some time with him. He remembered the look on Ryan’s face when he stripped off his shirt. Tattoos were a sex magnet. Currently, he and Jon were discussing complex chord progressions off to the side. Frank liked Jon. Jon was cool and very knowledgeable about music.

When Brendon had come back stage he was in such a huff with the world (and in particular the smarmy little shit otherwise known as a Frank Iero) that when he got to the green room he simply dumped himself on the sofa and sat with his arms crossed until everyone else came in. Once Jon, Spencer, Mikey and the SLS (Brendon's official name for Frank now since clearly he was trying to steal Ryan away) had joined him, he simply sat and scowled, watching Frank like a hawk. 

Spencer had no idea what had gotten into Brendon. The only thing he could possibly be upset about was that Ryan had left with Gerard, but that didn't really fit given how excited Brendon had been since he'd left the other singer’s room earlier in the day. Clearly though, his band mate was not going to get over whatever it was without a little help. 

Excusing himself from Mikey's company, Spencer grabbed a couple of beers and sat himself next to Brendon. Since that didn't seem to break him out of his huff, the drummer dangled the bottle of beer in front of Brendon's eyes in the hope that it might just break his resolve at being an unsociable little whatnot.

Brendon decided that he couldn't very well continue his death stare with Spencer waving a beer in his line of sight, so he snatched the bottle out of the other man's grip and took a long drink. "Could you get any more annoying Spencer? Seriously, I'm trying to kill Frank with my angry stare!"

For a moment Spencer thought Brendon was joking. That was until he realized that Brendon was still staring at Frank. He gently nudged the younger man's arm with his elbow. "What in the world has got you so upset? Frank hasn't said or done anything to you." Spencer really had no idea what the hell was going on but he was damn sure he was going to find out. No way was Brendon stealing his title of band grump.

The death glare hadn’t gone unnoticed by its intended target. Frank watched Brendon from the corner of his eye while he continued his conversation with Jon. He stifled a giggle when Spencer distracted him enough. “Is Urie usually this conversational?” he asked Jon.

Jon looked up towards Brendon and Spencer. He raised an eyebrow towards Spencer who just shrugged back. “Uh, not normally,” he replied to Frank.

“It’s kinda cute, really,” Frank said. “He keeps glaring over here at me. Guess he’s jealous.”

Jon looked at Frank with a curious expression. "Jealous of what exactly?" As far as Jon was concerned Brendon had no reason to be jealous. From all the information he _hadn't_ wanted to hear from the singer, he knew Brendon had had his share of attention from both Gerard and Ryan.

Sometimes Brendon didn't know when to keep his mouth shut or use his indoor voice. "Did you _see_ how he was hanging onto Ryan?!" Brendon realized that he'd said that loud enough for Frank to hear and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

“That,” Frank said in response to Jon. Brendon had pretty much answered his question for him. He decided to turn and acknowledge Brendon this time. “Unlike how _you_ were all over him on stage? You have realized that Gee and Ry are a thing, right? You were out there shamelessly draped all over Gerard’s boyfriend.” Frank crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

Brendon stood up, thrusting his now half empty bottle of beer into Spencer's lap. "Except for the fact that he's _my_ lead guitarist! You can't seriously expect me to believe that you won't be all up in Gerard's face tomorrow can you?" Brendon could feel his temper getting the better of him but _come on_! Everyone knew what Frank was like on stage with Gerard. How was that any different to Ryan and him? 

Spencer knew that look, and he knew Jon did, too. This was definitely going to get worse than better and he didn't trust himself not to get involved. With that in mind, Spencer stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm um, going to go and see if I can find Ryan." He cast a worried look over to Jon who had now stealthily moved to Mikey's side before leaving the green room. Spencer knew there was only one person who could calm Brendon down when he got like this and he needed to find him fast.

Having made it to Mikey, Jon spoke in a hushed tone. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to get out of hand?" He had no idea what Frank was like when it came to arguments or whether he knew about what had happened earlier that day between Brendon, Ryan and Gerard but he had a feeling Frank was going to find out.

“No, I suppose I can’t expect you to believe anything,” Frank said as he stood abruptly. “I do what Gee asks of me. When he decides that it’s too much, I will stop. Will you be able to say the same? If Ryan told you to stop hanging on him during concerts, would you do it?”

Mikey’s eyebrow rose as he watched the escalating argument. He wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen, but Jon probably was right. When Frankie got wound up, there was no stopping him. “Think you can handle Brendon if it does? I just have to get Frank’s feet off the floor and he’ll stop.”

"Of course I could! But it's not going to happen because Ry likes it. In _fact_ , I think Gerard likes it, too." Brendon nodded sharply. Oh if only Frank knew what he'd been up to earlier. Then maybe he'd shut up. 

Jon really wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the inevitable train wreck in front of him. "I think I could hold him back, but really Spencer had a point. Ryan's the one who can calm him down."

“Mmm,” Mikey said, eyes never leaving the two men who were slowly edging closer to each other. “Frank has the same problem.” He knew Gee would be with Ryan and hopefully Spencer would find them soon, preferably already on their way back.

Spencer almost ran headlong into Ryan and Gerard as he strode around the corner, coming to a stop right in front of his best friend. "Um you guys might want to hurry up. There's been a, well…" Spencer ran a hand through his hair. "Brendon and Frank aren't exactly getting along." Spencer turned on his heel and set off back to the green room hoping the two men followed.

Frank snorted. “Gee just likes seeing Ryan get all worked up.” He took a couple of steps towards Brendon. He wanted to be able to block any attack the little shit threw at him.

"Oh I _know_ he does. You should have seen him this afternoon! He fucking _loves_ seeing Ry all hot and bothered. Although I felt it more than saw it." Brendon took another step towards Frank. He knew he shouldn't have said it, but who the hell did Frank think he was?! 

"Uh-oh," Gerard said furrowing his brow. He took Ryan's hand and followed behind Spencer. They entered the room right as Brendon made his declaration. Gerard cursed under his breath and let go of Ryan's hand to rush over to them. 

Frank clinched his hands into fists. His brain was supplying him with all sorts of images. And why the _fuck_ was Gerard even paying attention this little shit who seemed to think he was something special? "Well, Ryan wants to see _all_ of my tattoos." He smirked. Top that!

Gerard really wanted to face palm at that moment. Frank was going to be furious when he told him what happened. He stepped between them and reached to place his hands lightly on the back of their necks. "Calm down, boys," he said softly yet in a commanding voice.

Frank's eyes snapped over to Gerard. "Calm down? This little shit is spouting lies about you."

Ryan followed Gerard over to Frank and Brendon, standing opposite his boyfriend and between the other two men. He should have thought about how Frank would react. "Frankie, I really don't think this is the right place to discuss this. How about we find somewhere a little more private?" He shot Brendon a glance that said 'don't even _think_ about opening your mouth, Brendon. You've done enough damage already.’ 

Opening his mouth to speak, Brendon clamped it closed again when he saw the look on Ryan's face. Fuck! Suddenly he wished he could have kept his mouth shut. Ryan was going to kill him for this later.

“Excuse me,” Mikey said to Jon as he got up and moved over to join the party. “Um, Frank? We probably should get going. They’ve gotta leave and we need to get to the hotel.”

Frank growled under his breath. “I’m not leaving without Gee.”

Gerard sighed and tightened his hand around Frank’s neck. He could feel how tight Frank was coiled. “Go with Mikey, Frank,” he said softly. “We will talk about it when we get to the hotel, okay?” He glanced over at Ryan apologetically.

Ryan felt like he could cut the tension with a knife right now and aside from wanting to separate their two subs, all he wanted was to make this whole shambles up to Frank. He laid a gentle hand on Frank's balled up fist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Frankie, how about _I_ walk you out? If we did that, I could let you in on a little secret." Ryan really hoped that Frank's curiosity would get the better of him and he'd agree.

Coming to a horrifying conclusion, Brendon realized that pulling this particular stunt may very well have ruined any chance he had of enjoying more of Gerard and Ryan's company. He was too busy feeling a combination of anger at having been goaded into fighting (of course that was Frank's fault. Who else could it have been?) and feeling sorry for himself to hear what Ryan had said to the shorter man. It's not like he was in a position to complain right now.

Frank was surprised when Ryan stepped up to him. He felt the other man’s long fingers wrapping around his fist and a shudder went through him. His fist uncurled and he grasped Ryan’s hand. His body relaxed and he nodded, turning away from Brendon, not letting go of the other man’s hand. 

Gerard felt Frank relax and smiled. He released his grip on his neck and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. He watched as Ryan pulled him away.

Leading Frank out of the room by the hand, Ryan smiled apologetically to Mikey and then to Jon and Spencer. He could tell how much more relaxed Frank was by the way he walked out towards the back door. Knowing it was well fenced off and therefore free of any random fans still lurking for autographs, Ryan opened the door and stepped out into the fresh night air with Frank in tow.

Once outside, Ryan turned to face Frank, never letting go of the other man's hand. "I'm so sorry Frankie," he ran his thumb over the top of Frank's hand as he spoke. "Brendon will be dealt with. What he did was inexcusable and I hope you'll let me make it up to you." 

Frank swallowed and looked up into Ryan’s beautiful honey eyes. “Uh, really? You, um… _Fuck_. Look, if… if you and Gee want to do whatever and include… _him_ , that’s fine. Whatever. Just… he shouldn’t fucking brag about it. I sure as fuck don’t.”

Ryan couldn't believe he had Frank Iero struggling for words. "The thing is, Frankie, we want to involve you, too." Ryan's voice was soft, almost purring into Frank's ear. "We talked about it earlier today. Would you like to know what I want to do?" 

_Holy shit_. Ryan's voice was enough to get him hard. "Yes," he replied, his voice almost just a squeak.

Taking a hold of Frank's other hand, Ryan lifted both above the shorter man's head, securing them against the wall with a hand around his wrists. As he spoke he traced a finger over one of the tattoos on Frank's arm. "I'm going to have you like this except you'll be in the center of the room and your wrists will be bound from the ceiling." Ryan pressed a kiss to the shorter man's neck before continuing. "Then I'm going to take my time exploring each and every one of your tattoos. Would you like that, Frankie?"

Frank felt the hard brick of the building against his back. Everywhere Ryan touch burned in such a good way, and it also tickled a little, but he was trying hard not to move. And why the fuck had he worn his tightest pair of jeans? He tried to move a little, adjust his position into something more comfortable, but all that did was make his jeans rub against his hard cock. He moaned and leaned back against the wall. “Yeah… yeah I would. I’d like that a lot,” he said, his voice sounding very rough.

Ryan’s smirk was full of self-satisfaction as he looked down between Frank and himself. He reached down, cupping the now obvious bulge in the shorter man's jeans. "Is that for me Frankie?" Ryan gave Frank's cock a gentle squeeze. "Such a good boy. I can't wait until Gee and I get you alone." He realized that this could be seen as a cruel and unusual punishment rather than a reward for Frankie, but Ryan was enjoying himself too much.

Frank moaned and pushed into Ryan’s hand. “Yes, Ryan. Just for you,” he said as he tried to grind against his hand. “I can’t wait either. _Fuck_.”

" _Frankie_. So pretty when you want it. The things I would do to you if we had the time." Ryan took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him before reluctantly releasing Frank's wrists. "I think I need to make sure Gerard rewards you tonight for being so good for me."

Frank surged forward, pressing his lips against Ryan's, hands placed firmly on his shoulders. He really hoped this was okay because Ryan had gotten him all worked up and he had to have something to remember this. 

Ryan knew there were distinct advantages to being taller than your sub as he reached back and grabbed Frank's hair, tugging it sharply to pull the shorter man's lips from his own. He started to stroke Frank's cock through the hard denim as he spoke, never releasing the tension on his hair. "Testing boundaries already are you?" Ryan didn't stop to allow Frank to answer. "I do like a sub with a little over confidence." Ryan lips met Frank's as he forced his tongue into the other man's mouth, tightening his grip on Frank's hair.

Frank hissed and tried not to stiffen when Ryan grabbed his hair. Fuck, he had ruined everything. But then he felt his lips parting for Ryan's tongue. Oh shit! He moaned into the younger man’s mouth. Wow, Ryan could kiss! No wonder Gerard didn't want to be away from him.

Wrapping his tongue around Frank's, Ryan finally loosened his grip on the other man's hair, moving his hand to rest against the back of Frank's head. What Ryan really wanted right in that moment was to have his hand in Frank's jeans; he wanted to see the shorter man fall apart for him. The problem was, as usual, time. Instead Ryan settled for continuing to move his hand, feeling the contour of Frank's erection as he searched out every corner of the other guitarist's mouth.

Frank melted in Ryan's arms. He rocked his hips against the other man’s hand. Groaning into his mouth, he tightened his grip on his shoulders. Fuck, he was totally going to ask Gee if he could go with him the next time he went to see Ryan.

Ryan finally broke the kiss, catching his breath before speaking. "Tell me what you want Frankie. I won't offer again, but I did tell you I would make it up to you." He realized how hard he was and as much as he wanted to have Frankie's mouth around his cock, he wanted to reward Frank for being so very good despite Brendon's outburst. After all, Brendon needed to apologize for his earlier behavior and what better way than to have to deal with the problem Frank would leave in Ryan's pants?

Gerard rarely ever asked Frank what he wanted. He usually knew anyway. Frank knew Gee would ask Mikey and Ray sometimes, but never him. So Ryan asking him what he wanted was a shock to his system. He couldn't think. Everything that went through his brain sounded stupid. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he was about to blow it!

He had to at least say something before Ryan changed his mind. "I, um, fuck, shit, there's not enough time for you to just fuck me against the wall here." He actually grinned, though it did show a little of his nervousness. "But maybe you could just, like, maybe, suck me off or something? I'd totally dig seeing you on your knees." He felt his face burn as he realized what he'd just said. Gee was going to kill him.

Taking a full step back, Ryan looked Frank up and down slowly. "Frankie, Frankie, Frankie." Ryan’s tone edged towards admonishing as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Whatever would Gerard think? You really want to feel my mouth around your cock don't you?" Ryan moved his hands to the waistband of the shorter man's jeans, running his index fingers around and under the material. Licking his lips, Ryan started to unfasten the button and zipper. "Having said that, Gee isn't here, is he? I guess it could be our little secret, huh Frankie?" He had every intention of telling Gerrard what had transpired later, but he was keen to see how Frank would react.

_Fuck_. The way Ryan was saying his name took his breath away. What he was saying was true. Gee might get upset for him asking Ryan to suck his dick, but honestly, Ryan was offering, so he may as well go with the flow. He nodded enthusiastically, his hair bouncing around his head. He _really_ wanted to see Ryan's lips around his cock.

Without another word, Ryan pushed Frank's now unfastened jeans down over his hips with his underwear following soon after. He dropped to his knees in front of Frank, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at the other man's cock standing to attention. Ryan looked up at Frank, smiling like a predator at his prey. "I bet you taste so good, Frankie." He licked his lips, taking the shorter man's cock in his hand and his other hand pushing Frank’s hips back against the wall. Winking at Frank, Ryan wrapped his lips around the head of Frank’s dick, moaning as the first taste hit his senses.

Frankie kept nodding. He had his lip firmly between his teeth as he watched Ryan drop to his knees. He couldn’t trust himself to say anything. Instead, his head fell back against the wall and he moaned as Ryan’s mouth swallowed his cock.

In a perfect world, Ryan would have taken his time to savor every little sound Frank made and enjoy the way he tasted. Alas, as much as having Gerard made Ryan's world incredibly close to ideal (especially since that also meant having Brendon and Frank), Ryan didn't have time to go slowly. Instead he wrapped his fingers around the base of Frank's cock as he ducked his head, taking the other man's dick into his mouth until his lips meet his hand. Humming around Frank, Ryan started to bob his head, wrapping his tongue around Frank's shaft. He was determined to see and hear Frank come apart at the seams.

Frank moaned unashamedly and loudly. He quickly shoved his fist in his mouth. There was no need to attract attention to them, even if he secretly wanted Brendon to find them. That would probably be a bad idea, though. He whined when he realized he couldn't move his hips, so he just melted into the bricks at his back as his knees threatened to give out on him.

Ryan loved the sound that came from Frank, even if it was a little loud. It soon became clear that the other man had silenced himself somehow as his moans suddenly became muffled. The idea only made Ryan move faster, sucking hard on the up and flattening his tongue against Frank's cock as he took him back into his mouth.

Frank realized the reason Gerard was so in love with Ryan. This kid was amazing. Tentatively, he moved his free hand into his hair, entangling in the strands. He could feel his orgasm steadily approaching.

When Ryan lifted his head, he looked up at Frank just to see the look on the other man's face as he swirled his tongue over the head of Frank's cock. He flicked his tongue into Frank's slit before taking him in all the way down, falling back into a fast rhythm and lightly dragging his teeth over the skin with each suck. Oh yes, Frank Iero was going to come for Ryan.

Frank's eyes rolled back at the sensations Ryan was causing. He couldn't stop moaning. Gripping Ryan’s hair, Frank tried again to move his hips, but the younger man still had him at his mercy. However when he felt Ryan's teeth against him, he barely got his name out before he was coming.

Sucking Frank through his orgasm caused Ryan to moan as he swallowed everything that Frank gave him. When he finally let the other man's cock fall from his mouth, Ryan stood slowly, trailing his hand up Frank's inner thigh. His eyes met Frank's as he took the guitarist's hand and pressed it to his now obvious erection. "See what you've done to me, Frankie?"

Frank was speechless. He'd just gotten one of the best blow jobs ever from Gerard's boyfriend. Yes, he could totally admit that. He could see himself introducing Ryan _as_ Gerard's boyfriend. Coming back into reality, he suddenly realized his hand was now against something hot and very hard. He glanced down then up into Ryan's eyes. "Um, sorry? But really not sorry?"

"Oh I bet you aren't. Just imagine what that could be doing to you next time I get to play with you." Ryan flashed Frank a grin as he dusted off the knees of his pants. "You might want to sort yourself out though. I really think it's about time I returned you to Gee."

Frank decided right then and there that "next time" was about the sexiest thing Ryan could say to him. It meant that there _would_ be a next time. He grinned at Ryan then quickly pulled up his pants and boxers. Before they walked off, he grabbed his arm. "Ry, can I... Can I kiss you, please?

Ryan smiled, how could be not when Frank was stood there still flushed from their exertions? "I think we can just about manage that, Frankie." He moved closer, wrapping an arm around Frank's waist and pulling the shorter man to him. Leaning in, Ryan pressed a fleeting kiss to Frank's lips before pulling back to see whether he would push for more.

Frank followed Ryan’s lips as he pulled away from the kiss. Aw, man! He sighed and rocked back on his heels. “Okay, sorry, that was obviously too far.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet Ryan’s eyes. He was kinda embarrassed for even thinking he could kiss Ryan and he’d actually let him.

"Frankie? I was teasing. You asked so nicely I don't think I _could_ say no if you want to kiss me properly." Ryan hoped it was obvious he was giving permission. He hadn't thought Frank would have the control not to jump at the chance, but now he'd proven he did, Ryan had no problem in letting Frank have what he'd asked for.

Frank’s eyes snapped up to Ryan’s. “Seriously?” He didn’t waste any time as he turned them around, pressed Ryan against the brick and assaulted his mouth. Flicking his tongue across Ryan’s lips, he begged for entrance. His body was flush against him, one hand in his hair and the other resting on Ryan’s hip.

Ryan immediately snaked his arm around the shorter man, keeping their bodies pressed together. He parted his lips without a second thought, rolling his hips in search of a little friction.

Frank delved his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, licking out the taste of Ryan and his cum combined. Mmm, yeah, that was pretty good. He came up on his toes a little to line up their hips. Rocking against Ryan, he could feel that, miraculously, he was getting hard again. Fuck, he really hoped Gee wanted to room with him tonight.

 

Turning to Brendon, Gerard moved his other hand to Brendon’s neck, entangling in his hair. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Brendon’s pulling his attention to him and not where Ryan and Frank were leaving. “Hi,” he said softly with a smile.

Brendon was officially confused. After everything that had happened tonight, he had no idea why Gerard was being so gentle with him. Eventually Brendon looked up from the floor to meet the other singer's gaze. "Um....hi?" 

“So, you know what you did, yeah?” Gerard asked as his fingers played with the curls of his hair.

Finding it hard not to lean into Gerard's touch, Brendon answered quietly. "Yes. I shouldn't have told Frank. It wasn't fair. He doesn't have what I do."

Gerard sighed. He tightened his fingers around Brendon's hair. "That's not exactly true, Brendon. Frankie very much has what you have. However, you are right in that you shouldn't have told him. That was my prerogative."

Brendon wanted to pull away from Gerard when he felt the grip tighten on his hair. "But he started it. He was hanging on Ryan like he was his." He really needed to work on keeping his mouth shut.

Mikey walked over to Spencer and Jon. He knew what was going on. He saw the stiffness in Gerard’s shoulders that immediately meant he was not happy. They needed to leave, like now. “I think we should maybe go try and find Brian and Zack,” he suggested, glancing towards the door.

Looking at each other, Spencer and Jon came to the same conclusion as Mikey. Nodding in unison, they turned and left Brendon in Gerard's clearly capable hands.

Gerard pulled hard on the back of Brendon’s hair. “’Hanging on Ryan’?” he repeated with a scoff. “You thought that was Frankie hanging onto Ryan? Didn’t you notice Ryan put _his_ arm around Frank? I’m disappointed in you Brendon. I thought you would be more accommodating.”

Brendon yelped when his head was pulled back and a brief look of panic crossed his features. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He wouldn't have said anything if he'd known that Gerard's demeanor would change so dramatically.

Gerard looked at the gentle slope of Brendon’s neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he spoke. Damn, he kinda wanted to suck on it right now, but he didn’t want to give Brendon the satisfaction of breaking his will. “Ryan and I like to share. It seemed like you were okay with sharing Ryan earlier. Are you not okay with that now? Because if so, I am willing to never ask Ryan to let you to join us again.”

The combination of horror and disappointment on Brendon's face would have been obvious to anyone who was watching. The idea that his behavior would lead to being excluded like that made him feel sick to his stomach. "I can share. I promise I'll be good." Brendon was practically begging. "I'll apologize to Frank. I'll do anything you want to make things right." He was desperately hoping that Gerard would realize he was being completely sincere.

Gerard released Brendon's hair to step back and look at him. His body language did say that he was very sorry. Reaching out to cup his face in his hand, Gerard stroked his cheek gently with his thumb. "Thank you. That is much better. I will decide what you should do by the next time I see you. Don't worry, I won't make it anything hard, except for maybe _you_ being hard." He grinned and cupped his other hand over Brendon's crotch before stepping in to kiss him.

Brendon flinched slightly when he saw Gerard's hand move towards him, blinking in shock when he found the other's lips on his own and Gerard's hand on his crotch. He gingerly moved his hands to rest on the older man's hips, parting his lips in the hope for more.

Gerard licked into Brendon's mouth when he so readily opened up. He liked how pliable Brendon was. Sliding his hand back around his neck, he pulled him closer, kissed him deeper. His hand squeezed his fast hardening cock.

Helpless to resist, Brendon pushed his hips forward into Gerard's hand, moaning quietly as he felt the older man's tongue in his mouth. He made a promise to himself to never _ever_ do anything to jeopardize having this happen ever again. If it meant being able to be at Gerard's mercy, Brendon would quite gladly do anything he was asked.

Gerard decided to forgive Brendon. He deftly unbuttoned the other man’s pants and slid his hand down them, grabbing his cock and stroking him hard and fast. He wanted Brendon to come apart before he left.

If Brendon hadn't been completely hard before, he certainly was when he felt Gerard's hand close around his dick. He moaned into the older man's mouth, bucking his hips into Gerard's hand. Brendon had no idea what Ryan had told Gerard about him, so the fact that Gerard was being rough with him could simply be chance rather than calculated, but either way, Brendon was not about to complain. The drag on his cock felt so good and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out long, he just hoped Gerard would give him permission to come rather than make him suffer.

Gerard broke the kiss to whisper in Brendon's ear, "I'm doing this for you, Brendon, as a reward for being so good." He snaked his tongue out to flick against the shell of his ear. "And since we don't have a lot of time, you can come whenever you're ready." He tugged hard on Brendon's cock to show him that he meant it.

Brendon shuddered when he felt Gerard's tongue on his ear. He now knew why Ryan was so smitten with the older singer. He moaned loudly when he felt the pleasurable sting of Gerard’s movement over his cock. It took all of his willpower to not lose it completely right there and then, but he at least wanted to make the moment last. When he spoke, Brendon's voice was hoarse and barely there. "Thank you, Master." He had no idea if the user of such a formal title was appropriate, but Brendon was erring on the safe side right now.

Gerard almost stopped when Brendon called him Master. He had never asked that of any of his subs. To be honest, it sounded really good coming out of Brendon's pretty mouth. He maneuvered him over to the wall, pinning him there with his body. Continuing to stroke his cock, Gerard grabbed Brendon's hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. He began sucking and nipping at the skin, especially over his Adam’s apple.

The moan that fell from Brendon was loud and free as he was overwhelmed by the sensation from his cock and Gerard's lips on his skin. He could feel a familiar heat rising in him and all he could think of was how good it would feel to come for the older man.

The vibrations from Brendon’s moan went through Gerard’s lips and all the way to his cock. Damn, he was totally going to need a long shower when they got to the hotel to get himself off. He found a soft spot of skin on Brendon’s neck and sucked up a bruise. His hand tightened around his cock and pulled faster.

Brendon couldn't believe how quickly Gerard was taking him apart. He briefly wondered what Ryan would make of the mark he could feel the other man making on his skin. The thought was rapidly replaced with images of what Ryan must be doing with Frank right at that moment, and Brendon was surprised to find himself turned on even more by the thought of watching Ryan with the other guitarist. 

All it took was one more sharp drag down on his cock and Brendon was coming into Gerard's hand with a low moan, his hands gripping tightly to the older man's hips.

Gerard pulled Brendon through his orgasm, kissing and licking the bruise he'd made. Once Brendon was finished, he tucked him back in his boxers. He lifted his hand up between them. "Mmm, so good." He flicked his tongue out to taste the dying come on his hand. "You should clean my hand, Bren. After all, it's your mess." He grinned mischievously at him, wondering what he would do.

It took a moment for Brendon's brain to start functioning again, but once it had it wasn't long before he'd taken a hold of Gerard's wrist and pulled it to his lips. Brendon licked a stripe up the palm of the other man's hand and then took two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily. Other people might find it weird but Brendon had no qualms tasting his own cum.

Gerard smiled at Brendon. He was impressed with him and his discipline. He pulled his fingers from the other man’s mouth then kissed him, his tongue exploring every corner of Brendon’s mouth.

Brendon melted against Gerard, simply enjoying the sensation of the older man in his mouth before moving his tongue to meet Gerard's.

Gerard wrapped his tongue around Brendon's possessively. He rocked his hips against him to show Brendon just what he'd done to him. Eventually he had to breathe and pulled away. He licked his lips and grinned at him. "Be good for Ryan and the next time I come see him, I'll give you a reward."

Whimpering at the loss of Gerard's lips, Brendon nodded enthusiastically. "I can be good." He felt like crowing with pride given the obvious effect he'd had on the older man and he was absolutely determined to be perfect for Ryan.

Gerard smiled and stepped back. "So, do you want to walk me out?" he asked Brendon.

Brendon couldn't believe his luck. Apparently Gerard had actually forgiven him for his earlier outburst. He quickly pulled up his jeans and still smiling from his good fortune, he glanced in the mirror to make sure he looked suitably disheveled. "Absolutely, Gerard. Should we go find Ryan and Frank first?" A part of Brendon really hoped to disturb the other men doing something just so he could watch. He was curious as to what Ryan had promised Frank.

Gerard noticed how quickly Brendon recommended they go find Ryan and Frank. He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea given how Brendon had reacted to seeing Frank just lean against Ryan, but the look in the young man's eyes was different. There was no anger, only curiosity and hunger. Now he was curious to see what the reaction would be if they actually caught them in a compromising position. "Okay," he replied, walking to the door.

Figuring that it wouldn't be a good idea to hold Gerard's hand, Brendon fell in step with the older man. He noticed the door to the back where earlier they'd been told they could use for a smoke if they wanted was ajar. Brendon pointed down the corridor resisting the urge to drag Gerard along. "I think there's a good place to start looking." So okay, he was surprised that he was excited to see if he could catch Ryan with Frank. Somehow Gerard had just made everything better.

Gerard looked in the direction Brendon was pointing and saw the propped open door. Yes, that was pretty obvious. He glanced at Brendon as they turned to head down the hallway. “Are you sure about this, Brendon? I mean, what if they’re not exactly _talking_?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Brendon grinned. "I think knowing about you and Frank kinda helped. Because now I know that it's not any different than me being with you." It was true. Now that Brendon realized that Ryan was okay with him having time with Gerard like they just did, he felt better about the whole thing. Plus Frank wasn't exactly unattractive, so seeing him with Ryan might be kinda hot.

Gerard stopped walking and stared at Brendon in shock. Yeah, the kid was a musical genius like Patrick Stump, but it surprised him that he’d actually worked this out. “Wow. Okay. Well, if… next time, if I were to bring Frankie with me, would you be willing to do whatever Ryan or I said even if it involved Frankie?” Damn, his brain was suddenly filling with ideas. The thought of black hair and tattoos with black hair and darker skin entangled together really was turning him on.

Turning an interesting shade of red, Brendon opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in silence. Gerard wanted to see him _with_ Frank?! _Holy shit!_ "Um....I....err....will Ryan be there?" Brendon swallowed hard, a hundred ideas and images running through his head, the most prominent being the idea of him and Frank giving Ryan and Gerard a show directed by the men themselves. Coming to a decision, Brendon finally focused his eyes on Gerard's. "Yes." His voice sounded strangely confident as he turned and placed his hand on the door to outside.

Gerard took a tentative step closer to Brendon. “Yes, Ryan will be there. You can say no if you…” Before he could finish his sentence, Brendon interrupted him with a resounding yes. Gerard smiled and stepped through the door after Brendon opened it. 

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it, freezing immediately. Holy shit, that had to be one of the hottest things he’d seen in a while. The way Frank’s body fit against Ryan’s was unbelievably sexy. He had to bite his lip to keep his moan at bay.

Ryan moaned into the kiss, the feel of Frank's cock becoming hard again making the way their hips moved together so much sweeter. He was vaguely aware that they were being watched, but a quick glance sideways confirmed it was Brendon and Gerard. Ryan moved a hand to tangle into Frank's hair, the other migrating down to grope the other man's ass.

......................"a"................."um"........Brendon just stood there as his jaw felt like it hit the floor. What he saw in front of him could possibly be the hottest thing he'd ever seen that didn't directly involve him.

Frank moaned when he felt Ryan grasp his ass. Yes, he was pretty much an ass whore. He wrapped his tongue around Ryan’s to deepen the kiss further. He had _no clue_ that anyone else was there. He was too busy concentrating on Ryan and doing something he probably would never get to do again.

Gerard reached for Brendon, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to stand in front of him. He rolled his hips forward, grinding against Brendon’s adorable apple bottom. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, he said, “They look so delicious together. Wouldn’t you just love to join them?”

More than happy to let Frank continue to assault his mouth in such a deliciously hot way, Ryan slipped both his hands down the back of the other man's pants. Wanting to hear that moan again, he squeezed both of Frank's ass cheeks, almost lifting the shorter man's feet from the ground. The fact that he knew Gerard and Brendon were watching just made everything that much better. In fact he was impressed that Brendon hadn't immediately tried to separate them. Maybe Gerard got through to Brendon after all.

"Y...Yes," was the only breathless word that Brendon could manage, the feeling of Gerard's cock against his ass only making it that much harder to think straight. He couldn't deny how good the other two men looked together, nor did he want to.

When he felt Ryan’s long fingers against his bare ass, Frank growled into his mouth, tightening his grip in his hair and moving his other hand between them to palm Ryan’s massive bulge in his pants. He wrapped his hand around his cock as best as he could, squeezing rhythmically.

Gerard had this sudden desire to see someone’s tongue tracing over the scorpion tattoo that adorned Frank’s neck. He slid his hand down the front of Brendon’s pants, mimicking Frank as he moved Brendon a bit closer. “Damn, baby, Frankie got you all hot and bothered and you didn’t invite me to watch.” 

Frank heard Gerard’s voice close, so very close, and jumped, breaking the kiss with Ryan and accidentally biting his tongue. “Fuck!” he cried as he tried to wiggle from Ryan’s grasp, but failed. 

Ryan groaned, his hips lifting into Frank's hand, wanting more. Then he heard that _voice_. The next thing he knew, Frank was trying to pull away. He gripped the other man's ass hard to keep him where he was. "In a hurry now Frank? Such a _pity_." Ryan smirked as his gaze moved from Gerard to Brendon then back to his boyfriend. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been getting excited." He moved one of his hands to cover Gerard's, massaging Brendon's steadily hardening cock. 

Brendon couldn't believe his eyes and ears, or his cock for that matter. He suddenly had both Gerard’s and Ryan's hand on him and his eyes were refusing to move from where Ryan's bulge was pressed against Frank's hand. Brendon didn't realize, but a solitary word had slipped from his mouth. "Fuck."

Gerard giggled. "It seems that Frankie and Brendon must be on the same wavelength. They both uttered the same word." 

Frank pulled his eyes from Gerard to focus on Brendon. He hadn't seen him until then. At first he wanted to bitch and complain about him being there, but then he noticed how disheveled Brendon looked and that his eyes were locked on where he had a solid grip on Ryan's cock. His eyes traveled down Brendon's body to where Gerard and Ryan were rubbing Brendon's crotch. He suddenly wished he was involved in this touching. He pulled his hand from Ryan's hair and moved it to cup Brendon's balls. 

Gerard was watching Frank closely. He saw the jealously flit across his features, but it was quickly replaced with desire as his eyes glassed over. Thoughts of the three of them doing whatever they wanted to Brendon filled his mind. He rocked his hips against Brendon hard, trying to get some friction against his cock.

Shit, shit, shit! Brendon had no idea how he was holding himself together. He had Gerard grinding into his ass, his and Ryan's hands massaging his cock and now Frank's hand on his balls. Brendon pushed up into the other men's hands then pushed back against Gerard's erection. Suddenly Brendon's mind was full of ideas and he moaned with need.

Ryan on the other hand was surprised to find that he could still think straight, even if it didn't feel like he could do so much longer. He pressed his hand against Brendon's cock, rubbing in a rough unsteady fashion. He smiled knowingly at Gerard. "Fuck sounds like the perfect idea right now, Gee." Ugh. Why couldn't this have happened earlier?!

Frank smirked at Brendon then gently squeezed his balls at the same time he squeezed Ryan’s cock. Fuck, he wanted to get both of them off right now any way he could. He glanced at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. If anyone could come up with a solution where they all were able to be satisfied, it would be Gee.

Gerard saw Frank look at him. He knew that look. It was probably matching the one on his face. He glanced around and saw the Panic bus sitting exactly where it had been earlier. He was sure no one was on it yet. And as horny as all of them were, it wouldn’t take long at all. “The bus,” he said, moving his eyes to gaze into Ryan’s honey eyes. “Just quick. They can suck us off and y’know, we can watch.” He smiled.

And there it was, that special smile on Ryan's face that only belonged to Gerard, except this time is was clearly laced with the same lust that was burning in his eyes. "And you wonder why I love you." Ryan removed his hand from Frank's ass, gave Brendon's cock one last squeeze then he leaned over and kissed Gerard softly.

Brendon was pretty sure his mouth was still open when Ryan kissed Gerard. They looked so good together, but his mind started wondering how good Frank and Gerard looked together and how much he wanted to be in on that, too. He swallowed before speaking since Frank still had his hand on him and Gerard was still moving his hand over his cock. "Can we? Please?" Brendon had no idea whether Frank agreed or not but he was pretty sure he'd be just as enamored at the prospect.

Gerard smiled at Ryan, reaching to place a hand on his cheek as they kissed. He felt Frank's hand covering the one that was still on Brendon. He looked up to see Frank _and_ Brendon with pleading looks on their faces. "Well, what are you two waiting for? An engraved invitation?" He moved his hand from Ryan's face to his hand and gave Brendon one last squeeze before letting go. "We expect both of you to be stripped down to your underwear and on your knees before we get there."

Frank stood in complete awe. He'd never seen Gerard like this, but he kinda liked it. He stepped closer to him, keeping Brendon between them. He rose up on his toes and kissed Gerard's cheek. "Thank you," he said before grabbing Brendon's hand and dragging him to the bus at a very fast walk.

Ryan watched the two men go with a smile on his face. He couldn't quite get over Brendon's change in demeanor. Bringing their hands to his lips, Ryan kissed the back of Gerard's hand. "What in the world did you do to him? Considering he was ready to practically kill Frankie earlier, they look like the best of friends now." He pulled his boyfriend close, pressing against him. "I suppose we should go join them. After all it would be a shame to miss out on this." 

Gerard shrugged. “I just told him what he would be missing if he didn’t get along with Frankie. I was a little disappointed in his answer when I asked him what he did wrong. I think that he might be addicted to me as much as you.”

Looking thoughtful for a second, Ryan decided that no one could be addicted to Gerard as much as him. "Not _as_ addicted, but you are incredibly hard to resist, Gee." Ryan's smile was positively sinful as he set off towards the bus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, but at least this one goes out with a bang.

Brendon's brain finally caught up with his feet when they reached the door to the bus. He glanced at the Frank's face and recognized the look of excitement and anticipation that he knew was on his. Opening the door, he pulled Frank inside, announcing their presence with a loud "HELLO?"

Having not received an answer, Brendon grinned at the other man and made his way along to the bunks. He already had his shirt off before he made it to the side of his bed and it didn't take long for his shoes, socks and pants to join it in being unceremoniously dumped behind his curtain. Brendon finally remembered that Frank was there and he suddenly found himself strangely self-conscious. He brought his eyes from the floor to Frank's face, trying his best not to stare at the other man's tattoos. "Um, sorry. You know, about before. I guess I'm not used to sharing. But...." Brendon struggled to find the right words. "You and Ry were kinda hot back there, so no hard feelings." 

Frank couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from his chest when Brendon announced their presence. He was pretty sure Gerard was right and nobody was here. He toed his shoes off by the door and was stripped by the time he reached the bunks. He had his shirt and jeans folded neatly in his arms when he noticed Brendon staring at him. 

Brendon’s apology surprised him. Obviously whatever Gerard had said to him worked. “To be honest,” Frank replied, “you’re pretty hot, too.” He reached out to grab the back of Brendon’s head and crushed their lips together briefly. When they parted, he licked his lips. “So, where can I put my clothes?”

That had definitely been a surprise to Brendon. By the time he'd registered the kiss in his brain it was already over. He pulled back the curtain to his bunk for Frank to put his clothes in, looking forlornly at his tangled heap of clothes compared to Frank's neatly folded stack. "You could put them in here. It's clean. Mostly."

Frank saw the look on Brendon’s face and smiled brightly. “Mostly clean is a lot better than how it’ll be by the end of tour,” he said, winking at him as he put his clothes on the bunk. He looked at the door to the back lounge. “So, back there?”

Brendon nodded enthusiastically. "Good a place as any." For some reason Frank's smile had put him completely at ease. Taking the guitarist's hand, Brendon led Frank through to the lounge. He let go, getting down onto his knees in the middle of the room facing one of the sofas. "The floor is surprisingly comfy here." Brendon patted the carpet next to him invitingly.

Frank lowered to his knees and was actually surprised with how soft the carpet was. He ran his hand over it. “Shit, man, this is fucking awesome. We need some of this in our bus. Would’ve made falling out of the swing much less painful.”

"Swing?" Brendon blinked his eyes wide as the realization dawned on him that Frank probably wasn't taking about a regular swing.

“Yeah, swing, as in a sex swing. It’s totally…” He stopped, tilting his head towards the bunk area. “Shit, they’re almost here.” He pulled his hands together behind his back and bowed his head. He realized his body was thrumming with energy suddenly. It was excitement. He seriously hoped this went well.

Brendon mirrored Frank's position, holding back all of the questions he was desperate to ask. They had a sex swing on their bus? Fuck that sounded like the best thing ever. Then he realized that there was no _way_ Spencer or Jon would be okay with that! He could feel his nerves tingling as he closed his eyes, waiting for the other two men to join them.

When they arrived at the bus, Ryan opened the door and held it open for his boyfriend. "After you, gorgeous." No way did Ryan want to pass up the opportunity to watch Gerard's ass going up the steps. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled at Ryan. “Don’t forget to lock it behind you. I think I’d rather piss off your band rather than have Spencer walk in on this.” He entered the bus and glanced to see if he could see Frank and Brendon. They weren’t visible, thankfully. Hopefully that meant they’d followed orders.

Having locked the door, Ryan crowded up against Gerard's back, grinding against the other man's ass and reaching around to palm his boyfriend's cock through his more than a little stiff pants. "They'll be in the back lounge. Bren likes the carpet back there." 

Gerard moaned, leaning into Ryan’s touch. “Fuck, this is going to be so good. I can’t wait to see Frankie’s mouth full of your cock.” He reached behind him to grab Ryan’s hip to pull him closer.

Ryan's ears pricked up when he heard what Gerard had said. "Oh, you want Brendon, huh? His mouth is exceptionally pretty." He let his hips follow the pull of Gerard, starting to walk towards the back lounge, urging his boyfriend forward with his hips.

Gerard grinned as he slowly moved towards the back of the bus. “Come on, tell me you don’t want to see Brendon’s pretty lips around my cock. We can stand close enough to watch and maybe even do a few other things.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine at Gerard's suggestion. "Fuck _yes_." They finally reached the door to the lounge and he leaned forward to whisper to Gerard, his breath ghosting over the other man's ear. "How long have you wanted to see Frank's mouth taking me in?" Ryan waited for an answer before opening the door.

Gerard’s tongue ran across his lips as he pondered Ryan’s question. He didn’t have much to think about. He just wanted to make Ryan wait a couple of beats before answering. “Ever since he watched us together,” he said in a deep, husky voice. The look Frank had shown when Ryan touched his skin stayed with him. He reached out and covered Ryan’s hand that was on the door handle with his hand and turned it, opening the door.

Frank forced himself from looking up at them. As much as he wanted to see them, he knew he shouldn’t. He did, however, try and catch a glimpse from the corner of his eye.

Ryan was surprised he didn't come right there in the doorway. The combination of Gerard's voice, the idea that his boyfriend had held onto that thought for that long and the sight of Brendon and Frank on their knees waiting for them was overloading his senses. Taking a deep breath, Ryan finally managed to speak. "Don't they look so perfect there? Just waiting for us, Gee." Ryan could feel his cock straining in his pants as his gaze moved over the two almost naked men in front of them.

Brendon could hear the two men but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He suddenly felt like he was in a bowl being watched like a goldfish. The thought made his cock twitch and it took all his effort not to look up.

Frank’s eyes snapped over towards Brendon. He couldn’t see much, but he could tell the younger man’s boxers were tenting worse than his. The corner of his mouth quirked up. He was glad to see he wasn’t the only one getting hard at the prospect of being watched.

Gerard moved to stand in front of Frank, reaching out to run his hand through his hair. He grabbed onto his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look up. “Frankie, how much do you want to have Ryan’s cock in your mouth?”

Frank’s eyes watered at the slight pain from having his head jerked back. He blinked them clear and looked up with his usual toothy grin. “As much as you want to see it,” he replied and winked at Gerard.

Gerard had to bite his lip from laughing out loud. He turned his head and coughed to cover it up. “Okay. Frankie, I want you to turn so you’re facing Brendon, but not directly in front of him. I want you to be able to see what he’s doing to me. And to see how Brendon’s body reacts to what he’s doing.” 

Listening closely, Brendon opened his eyes. He could feel the slight edge of anticipation in Frank's voice and he could feel the adrenaline starting to run through his body at the idea of having the three of them watching every move he made. 

Ryan moved to stand in front of Brendon, running his hand over his sub's cheek, tilting his head up so he could see his lust filled eyes. "I know you want this, Bren. Be a good boy for Gerard. I want to hear him moan."

Frank turned around once Gerard let him go and got into position beside Brendon. He looked over at him and winked. “Don’t worry. He won’t be able to hear Gee over his own moans.”

Gerard nearly choked when he stifled his laugh. “Are you sure you aren’t referring to your own moans, Frankie?”

Frank looked up at Gerard and Ryan. “What can I say, I’m a moaning cock slut. And honestly, after hearing Brendon sing, I bet he could out moan all of us.”

"Oh you have _no_ idea." Brendon batted his lashes at Frank when he spoke as Ryan nearly choked. Mission accomplished. 

Deciding that Brendon had probably just made a complete idiot of himself, Ryan smirked. "He's right you know. Sometimes a gag comes in handy when it comes to dealing with Bren here." He moved to stand in front of Frank, smiling down at the other guitarist.

Frank moved his gaze with Ryan, still smiling. “I think Gee will have that in hand. Or should I say ‘in mouth.’”

Gerard ruffled Frank’s hair as he moved to stand in front of Brendon. He looked down at the dark haired, dark eyed front man and smiled. He was sitting pretty, just like Frank. And he didn’t want either of them to move from their positions, so he leaned over Brendon, intentionally making sure his crotch was very close to his face, and reached for Ryan’s pants. “Here, let me get that for you,” he said as he winked at Ryan.

Ryan smiled as Gerard started to work open his pants. "Please do. But I think it's only fair I do the same for you." He waited until Gerard had finished before reaching over and unfastening the button of Gerard's jeans. This was going to be interesting, no matter what happened.

Why was this taking so long?! Brendon was so impatient. He wanted to see Frank's mouth around Ryan's cock. He wanted to taste Gerard. But Brendon knew he had to behave so instead he cracked his knuckles behind his back and watched as Ryan opened the zipper of Gerard's pants.

Gerard pushed Ryan’s pants and boxers over his hips until they fell to the floor. He stood up and let Ryan return the favor. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of tricks Brendon was going to try with him. And then Frankie… what would he do to Ryan? He shuddered slightly at the thought, knowing what Frank _could_ do.

“Patience, young Padowan,” Frankie said to Brendon as he watched Ryan work on Gee’s jeans. He licked his lips and looked back at Ryan and grinned. He could tell Brendon was a little impatient. He would be, too, normally. But he’d learned to be patient with Gerard. It had made him a much better person.

Brendon blushed a deep crimson. Was it that obvious? He took a deep breath to calm himself, smiling shyly at Frank. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from his counterpart.

Once Ryan had Gerard's jeans on the floor along with his underwear, Ryan straightened up and ran his hand through Frank's hair. "So patient, aren't you Frankie? I think Gerard would agree you have both waited long enough. Don't you, Gee?"

“I think _we’ve_ waited long enough,” Gerard replied as he grabbed Brendon’s hair. “Open wide, pretty boy. I can’t wait to see those pouty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Frank smiled at Ryan then snapped his head over to watch Brendon and Gerard. Shitshitshitshit! This was going to be so hot!

Now _that_ was exactly what Brendon wanted to hear. He parted his lips eagerly, moving his head forward until the head of Gerard's cock was in his mouth. His eyes had a little extra something in them when he finally closed his mouth, sucking lightly.

Ryan inhaled sharply when he saw Brendon take Gerard into his mouth. Looking back to Frank, he cleared his throat. " _Frankie_ ," Ryan used The Voice, "I think you're forgetting something." He glanced at his own cock, standing to attention and clearly in need of Frank's mouth.

Gerard tightened his grip in Brendon's hair to stop him from moving. He allowed him to take the head of his cock in his mouth. Oh yes, those lips were made for sucking cock. He purred and began pushing his cock into the other man’s mouth. He wondered just how much he could take.

Frank was drooling. Those big, red lips were wrapped around Gerard's cock and it was so incredibly sexy. Then he heard Ryan use that voice he'd heard once before, and it still went straight to his cock. _Fuck_. He turned his head back to see Ryan's gorgeous cock bobbing before him. He licked his lips then leaned forward to take it into his mouth. He moaned yet again as he filled his mouth. He took him as far as he could and began moving slowly over him.

Brendon knew he could do this. After all, he'd had more than a little practice on Ryan's cock and while Gerard was a good size, he was still not quite Ryan. Relaxing his throat and jaw, Brendon let Gerard push into his mouth. This was his chance to show him exactly what he could do, and there was no way Brendon was going to disappoint either Ryan or Gerard. Once Gerard's cock was half in, Brendon flattened his tongue against its underside in the hope of adding a little unexpected something to the proceedings.

A small moan escaped from Ryan when he finally found his dick enveloped in the warmth of Frank's mouth. He cupped the shorter man's cheek, stroking across his skin with his thumb, impressed with how much Frank could take in his first go. "So pretty there, Frankie. So pretty." He glanced over at Gerard and Brendon then Frank pulled another small moan from him as he started to move over his cock. "Is Bren being good for you, Gee?" Ryan watched his boyfriend's cock disappearing into his sub's mouth before returning his focus to Frank.

Gerard moaned at the sensations Brendon was causing. “Fuck, I knew this pretty mouth was just made for this,” he said. Turning his attention briefly to Ryan and Frank, he had to smile. Frank’s cheeks were hollowed as he pulled up over his boyfriend’s cock. He could just barely see the scorpion tattoo peeking out from under Frank’s hair. The tattoos on his arms made a beautiful contrast to the white of his back from where he had his hands clasped behind him. “Show him what you can do, Frankie. I promise I’ll buy a new swing tomorrow.”

Frank leaned into Ryan’s touch. It was funny how much he wanted Gerard’s boyfriend to touch him with his long, spindly fingers. Normally he loved when Gerard would tease and not touch him, but with Ryan, he _longed_ for his touch. A shiver went through him as he remembered what Ryan had told him earlier, what he wanted to do to him. 

He heard what Gerard said and felt his cock jerk in his boxers. _A new swing_! There were plenty of places to buy such things in New York. Maybe Gee would get one of the padded ones. That would be awesome. He had an idea, but needed permission. He pulled off Ryan’s cock with a soft pop. “May I use my hands, please? I promise it will be only to enhance things, and give me a little balance, too.” He looked up at Ryan with big doe eyes.

Looking across at Gerard and then back down at Frank, Ryan moved his hand from Frank's jaw to run through his hair. "I think that can be allowed just this once, Frankie. Providing there are no more interruptions." He really didn't see the harm in it. After all, he was clearly having to earn his reward now.

Brendon was far too occupied to care whether Frank could use his hands. He was trying to figure out what was so special about a swing and why it was even relevant to what they were doing now. On top of that he also had the cock of an incredibly hot and sexy man (and not so secret crush) in his mouth. He was so desperate to please Gerard that he would have done _anything_. 

Hearing Frank get a little admonishment from Ryan made Brendon want to smirk. He was determined not to get one himself so he pushed all the way forward, taking Gerard's cock down to the base. He stayed there for a moment as he wrapped his tongue around the shaft, pulling back slowly. This was bound to bring the attention of the man in front of him back to where it should be.

Frank grinned and unclasped his hands. He moved them to run gently along Ryan’s thighs. “I swear, no more interruptions,” he said as he bent his head to take Ryan’s cock back into his mouth, swallowing him all the way to the back of his throat. He gripped his thighs and swirled his tongue over him as he pulled back up then flicked it over his slit before going back down again.

Gerard felt his balls brush against the light stubble on Brendon’s chin. Okay, that got his attention. He could feel the head of his cock being swallowed down the other man’s throat. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward, nearly making Brendon gag around him. His warm, wet mouth felt just as good as his sweet apple bottom ass. He moaned unabashedly at the feeling of Brendon’s tongue. “Fuck yeah,” he cried then shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock into Brendon’s mouth again.

Ryan let his head fall back as he felt Frank's tongue do a number on him, the moan that it pulled for him long and loud. He twisted his fingers into the strands of Frank's hair, exerting a gentle pressure as his cock was swallowed down by the guitarist once again.

Moaning, Brendon managed not to gag when Gerard pushed his hips forward, curling his tongue so that the tip traced sharp line along the older man's cock, flattening it as Gerard pulled back again.

Frank practically mewled when he felt Ryan’s hands on his head. He slid one of his hands between Ryan’s legs to fondle his balls. The other hand snaked around to grasp his ass. He let his mouth slide up and down Ryan’s length with long, languid strokes. He flattened his tongue along his length on the way up and let his teeth drag against his sensitive skin on the way down.

Gerard could feel the heat starting to pool in his stomach. Brendon had already gotten him quite hard before they started. He looked down and the dark eyed man, watching him take his cock in his mouth expertly. He released his grip from Brendon’s hair and then pet him gently. “So fucking good, Bren. No wonder Ryan loves getting his dick sucked.”

A shudder ran through Ryan. The way Frank's fingers curled around his balls made him want more of everything Frank was willing to give. When the guitarist brought his teeth into play, a low growl rose in Ryan's chest, his grip on Frank's hair tightening as he thrust his hips forward, pushing into Frank's mouth again.

Brendon nodded gently, making sure he kept his lips wrapped firmly around Gerard's cock. He was practically glowing with pride from the compliment as he pulled almost completely off the singer's cock. When he paused, Brendon lapped at the head of Gerard's cock with the tip of his tongue. It was one of Ryan's favorite things and every fiber of Brendon's being was telling him Gerard would like it, too.

Frank opened his mouth to take Ryan in. Yeah, he liked the teeth. He knew it. It was one of Gerard’s favorite things. The hand on Ryan’s ass slid further to between his ass cheeks. He slowly dragged his finger across his opening, wondering what kind of reaction he’d get. 

Gerard looked over at Ryan when he heard the soft growl. He could tell Frankie was doing a good job at making Ryan fall apart. A gasp fell from his lips and he looked down to see Brendon flicking his tongue over the head of his cock. His hips rocked forward, wanting more. 

Ryan pushed back against Frank's finger, an unashamed moan escaping his lips. Now that had been unexpected! "Oh _Frankie_. Such a _good_ boy." He pulled back on Frank's hair so he could look at the older guitarist eyes as he pushed his cock back into his mouth.

Reveling in the way Gerard had reacted to his tongue, Brendon moved his mouth back over Gerard's cock, moaning as he inhaled the other singer's scent. When he pulled back, Brendon let his teeth graze over Gerard's skin, lapping at the tip on the way back up.

Frank’s pride at pleasing Ryan showed in his eyes as he looked up at him. That was obviously Ryan’s way of telling him that was okay. He pulled his hand around to his mouth, sliding it in beside Ryan’s cock. He covered it with saliva and went back to his hole, pressing against it this time. Fuck, if he could finger Ryan while taking his dick down his throat, Frank would be in absolute heaven.

Gerard could feel his orgasm starting to build even more. He watched his cock sliding in and out of Brendon’s supple mouth. He felt his teeth and groaned, moving his hands down to cup Brendon’s cheeks. He traced his fingertips across his strong jaw. “More of that, B. That’s what I like.”

The way Frank didn't even break pace to slick up his finger impressed Ryan and left him in no doubt of what the other man was planning on doing. Ryan's hips snapped forward when Frank's finger left his mouth but he was soon pushing back when he felt the pressure of Frank's finger against his ass. He wanted to do everything he could to encourage Frank further. Ryan could feel the knot in his stomach forming at the prospect of having Franks finger in him.

Brendon leaned into Gerard's touch, humming with contentment. Hearing Gerard call him B made his cock twitch. One thing Brendon loved was feeling that he was owned, and having a pet name made him feel just that. Upping his pace, Brendon used his teeth on every pull up, wrapping his tongue around the shaft each time him took Gerard's cock back down to his throat.

Frank grinned inwardly as he felt Ryan pushing back against his finger. He knew what the younger man wanted, and he knew that Ryan would always get what he wants. Then again, Frank wanted it, too, _very_ much. He let his finger slide in, just to the first knuckle. He bent his finger and pulled to stretch Ryan a little. Experience with Gerard told him that a little teasing can go a long way. And the prospect of finger fucking Ryan went straight to his cock. He had to shift a little with how uncomfortable it was becoming. His boxers were totally riding up his ass.

Gerard smiled down at Brendon, his moan making his cock twitch in his mouth. He looked up at his boyfriend and saw _that_ look on his face. He noticed Frank’s hand was around behind Ryan. Oh! This was going to be good. He also noticed how hard Frank was. Turning his attention back to Brendon, he said, “B, do you think you can reach Frank’s cock? Just with your hand.”

This time Ryan couldn't hold back a loud moan. God, Frank knew what he was doing. Ryan couldn't decide whether to push forward into Frank's mouth or push back against his teasing finger. "Fuck, Frankie. Such a tease." He could see the way Frank's cock was now straining in his boxers, too. "Bren, I really think you should help Frankie with that. Maybe Frank could help you with your problem, too." Yeah, Ryan could tell just how turned on Brendon was from the way his cheeks were flushed, let alone the obvious tent in his underwear.

Never one to refuse an instruction, Brendon released the grip he had in his own wrists and reached over to Frank, slipping his hand under the other man's waistband. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Frank's cock and started to stroke him slowly. It felt good to have the guitarist in his hand, so different from Ryan, but definitely good. He glanced at Ryan, the look of bliss on his face making Brendon want to see his Dom come undone. Returning his attention to Gerard, he lapped again at his slit before sucking him down hard.

Frank wanted to smirk at Ryan, but then he heard their commands. A moment later, Brendon’s warm, calloused hand was wrapped around his dick and he grunted around Ryan’s cock. His hips thrust his cock up in Brendon’s hand. Fuck, if this was how it was going to be every time Ryan and Gee got together, then he totally wanted in on that action. 

Brendon’s hand felt good and he really wanted to return the favor. Removing his hand from Ryan’s balls (after giving them one last squeeze), he shoved his hand down Brendon’s boxers, wrapping his tattooed fingers around the younger man’s cock. He thrust his finger all the way into Ryan and started seeking out his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last long and really wanted to come at the same time as Ryan.

Gerard watched each of their individual reactions. Bliss was the word that came to mind. He saw Frank writhing against Brendon’s hand as he sucked hard on Ryan’s cock. Ryan was chasing two sensations that were so intense for him. His eyes moved to Brendon’s crotch, seeing Frankie’s tiny arm shoved under his boxers. “B, pull your boxers out of the way. I wanna see Frankie’s tattoos on your dick. I bet it’s beautiful.”

Kneeling up, Brendon pulled his hand from Frank and pushed his boxers to his knees. He made sure that he kept his lips around Gerard's cock the entire time, teasing his slit with his tongue.

The feeling of Frank's hand on his dick made Brendon moan as he filled his mouth with Gerard's cock. If he was going to have Frank jacking him off while he sucked cock, Brendon knew he wouldn't hold it together for long. He reached over and freed Frankie's erection from his underwear and took the guitarists cock in hand, returning to his previous rhythm.

Ryan couldn't believe how well this was going but the thought was quickly lost when he felt the sweet burn of Frank's finger pushing all the way in. His hips snapped forward when the callused pad of the other guitarist’s finger brushed his prostate, a strangled groan falling from his lips as he struggled to hold his orgasm back.

Frank whined a little when Brendon took his hand off him. He squeezed the base of Brendon’s cock tight until his hand returned. Realizing he’d hit Ryan’s prostate at the same time, he wiggled his finger before pulling it out and thrusting it back in to hit the same spot. He kept his mouth locked tightly around Ryan’s cock, sucking it hard, increasing his pace little by little.

Gerard was right. He could see the letters tattooed on Frank’s fingers moving slowly against Brendon’s erection. Meanwhile, Brendon’s tanned hand looked brilliant against Frankie’s hard, red member. He could see Frank’s tattoos on his belly, too. It was all a work of art. He was going to have to memorize this to immortalize in pen or maybe oil.

Brendon’s tongue was really doing a number on him. He stroked Brendon’s cheeks with his thumbs as he looked down at him. “Do you like this, B? Are you close? I’m gonna fuck your mouth if you’re close.”

The only thing Brendon could do to answer Gerard was to let the other man's cock fall from his mouth. So taking Gerard's cock in his free hand, he flattened his tongue against the shaft as he pulled off, working his hand at the same pace as the one on Frank and looking up at the front man. "So close.....so ready..." Brendon was finding it hard to put a sentence together, but he _really_ wanted Gerard to fuck his mouth. 

"Fuck, yes!" Ryan almost cried out when Frank hit his prostate again. He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten as the warm wet of the guitarist's mouth moved faster over him. Reaching over, Ryan fisted his hand into Gerard's shirt, pulling him closer. "Not gonna last, Gee. Frankie here is far too good, but then I think Bren probably has you close, too. I want your tongue in my mouth when I come." 

Ryan quickly glanced down at Brendon as he took Gerard's cock back into his mouth. "That looks so good, the way your cock disappears into that pretty mouth of his. And Frankie's mouth is just as pretty, and just as talented, too." He twisted his finger tighter into Frank's hair, pushing his ass back against his finger.

Gerard’s senses were overwhelmed. He looked into Ryan’s beautiful eyes as he felt Brendon slide back over his cock. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing his throat, he glanced at Frank. “Now, Frankie. And you have permission.” He grabbed the back of Brendon’s head with one hand and the back of Ryan’s head with the other. His hips snapped forward hard and fast as he pulled Ryan’s lips to his.

Frank took Ryan’s cock all the way down, his throat closing over it as he buried his nose against Ryan’s pelvis. He pulled hard and fast on Brendon’s cock at the same time he pushed another finger into Ryan and brushed his prostate again. He moaned around Ryan’s cock as he felt his orgasm about to peak and thrust his cock into Brendon’s hand.

Everything that happened to Ryan was just too much and he came hard, his moan swallowed by Gerard's mouth. He couldn't help thrusting into Frank's mouth as his high ran through him, his ass clenching around the other man's fingers.

Brendon was fighting to keep it together but the way Gerard was fucking his mouth and the hard tug of Frank's hand on his cock was his undoing. He groaned loudly around Gerard's cock and ran his thumb over Frank's dick. He wanted to hear Frank and Gerard come as he felt his own body shake from his high.

Frank couldn't believe his luck. His senses were going crazy. He swallowed everything Ryan gave him. He pulled Brendon through his orgasm. And on top of that, the noises from all of them caused him to come into Brendon's hand. He couldn't believe how intense his orgasm was.

Gerard watched them. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He fucked Brendon's mouth two more strokes then pushed in and let go. He grabbed tightly onto Ryan, kissing him hard.

Ryan's hand was still grasping Frank's hair as he kissed Gerard, his long fingers wrapping around his dark locks as his tongue explored the older man's mouth. He thought it a miracle that his knees didn't buckle completely from the intensity of his release. Ryan knew Frank had come from the way his jaw relaxed a little around his cock and the sounds coming from Brendon and the look on his face confirmed he had joined them. 

Deepening the kiss, Ryan began to loosen his grip on Frank's hair, letting his fingers card through his now tangled locks. He knew all of this had to come to an end, but as long as he had Gerard's lips against his own, Ryan felt he could stay there a little longer.

Holy FUCKING _SHIT_! Brendon worked Gerard and Frank through their orgasm, making sure they were both more than spent before he stopped. He almost swallowed everything, a small amount of cum marking the corner of his mouth when he finally let Gerard's cock drop from his mouth. 

Looking up at Ryan and Gerard making out sent a chill up his spine and caused him to smile as how perfect they both looked. He tore his gaze away from them and looked over to Frank, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Brendon let go of Frank's cock and brought his cum covered hand to his mouth, darting his tongue out to taste the tattooed man, his eyes never leaving the guitarist’s.

Gerard brought his other hand up to grab Ryan and deepened the kiss more. He stepped over Frank to get closer to Ryan. He just wanted to hold him. He needed to hold him. He needed to be with him. Wrapping his arms around Ryan, he felt whole.

Frank smiled as he watched Gerard and Ryan. They loved each other so much. He felt eyes on him and looked over at Brendon as he was licking the cum from his hand. Well hell, that was pretty fucking hot. Something was overcoming him and he found himself scrambling towards Brendon and kissing him. He shoved his tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste Gerard and Brendon and let Brendon taste Ryan and him. Fuck, this was the best night of his life since the day he was asked to join the band.

Melting into Gerard's arms, Ryan kissed his boyfriend with every ounce of passion he had left. When he finally had to pull away he was breathing heavily as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. "That was.... _wow_." He lazily reached down to pet Frank and Brendon's heads.

Frank caught Brendon completely by surprise, but he was quick to entangle himself with the guitarist, wrapping his tongue around the other’s. He could taste the familiarity of Ryan's cum mixed with the new taste of Frank. It certainly wasn't an unpleasant sensation and Brendon moaned when he realized he could still taste Gerard as well.

Gerard smiled, kissing the top of Ryan’s head. “Yeah, it was.” He snuggled against him as he looked down to where Frank was still assaulting Brendon’s mouth. “I think those two might just be okay with the arrangement.”

The only thing Frank was paying attention to was Brendon’s mouth. He pressed his body against him tightly. He really liked Brendon’s mouth. It was soft and supple and really fucking nice. He did feel Ryan’s hand in his hair and pushed against it. Yeah, he was totally being a touch slut with Ryan. 

It took a little shuffling around but then Ryan finally managed to get to a place where he could keep his arms and head on Gerard but see Frank and Brendon at the same time. They certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Definitely no complaints. I like it." He started to trace a pattern on one of Gerard's arms as he watched the other two men. "They're actually kinda hot."

Brendon was vaguely aware of Ryan and Gerard talking, but his mouth was far too occupied to respond. The way Frank felt against him was strange, but in a good way. Sure he was usually lounging around on men all the time, but most of the time he was pressed up against Ryan, who was every bit the opposite of Frank. Brendon held Frank close as he let his tongue lick across the other man's lip ring. Deciding that this was something to explore further he gave it a tentative tug with his lips, just to see what happened.

“I love how they look together. I’m coming up with all sorts of new ideas.” Gerard giggled softly, squeezing his arms around Ryan tightly. He knew he and Frankie needed to leave soon. Panic needed to get on the road to Philadelphia. It wasn’t a long drive, but it was probably near midnight or later by now. He tilted his head to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “I love you, Ry.”

Frank felt his lip ring move and froze. Fuck, he’d forgotten to take it out. He hoped Brendon hadn’t gotten his lip or tongue caught on it. That would hurt both of them like a motherfucker. He tentatively ran his tongue over the jewelry and found it was just Brendon using his lips to pull on it. Oh, so he wanted a reaction? Well, here was a reaction. He pushed Brendon down onto his back forcefully, grinding his crotch against him, and bit Brendon’s lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth with a loud moan.

Ryan smiled, standing up straight so he could look into Gerard's eyes as he replied. "And I love you, Gee." He caught movement in the corner of his eye. When he heard Frank moan, Ryan giggled. "I seriously think we might have to separate those two. Although at least they've kissed and made up." Ryan couldn't quite get over how much the two men’s attitude towards each other had changed.

The last thing Brendon could remember doing was fidgeting with Frank's lip ring. He wasn't quite sure what had happened in between, but what he did know was that he had a sore lip and a short but attractive guitarist pinning him to the floor and kissing him like the world might end if he stopped. Wrapping his arms around Frank, Brendon pushed his hips up as he wrangled with Frank's tongue. He moaned loudly when he got the friction he was searching for against the other man's crotch.

Gerard sighed and whined, “I don’t wanna go.” He didn’t. He wanted to stay forever. But at least he knew he would be seeing Ryan soon. And Brendon. And he’d bring Frankie and the sex would be totally awesome. He moved his foot to nudge Frank’s leg. Oh, he hadn’t pulled his pants back up yet. He would have to do that before he moved too far. He nudged Frank’s leg again. “Frankie. You have to let B go now. We have to let them get on the road.”

Frank growled into Brendon’s mouth when he felt the younger man’s hips move beneath him. Fuck… he wanted to explore his body from head to toe and then fuck him so hard. He was still rocking his hips against him, steadily getting hard again, when he felt something poking his leg. Then he heard Gerard’s voice and it was so sad. He hated when Gee was sad. He bit Brendon’s lip again then raised his head to look up at them. “Do we have to?” he asked with a pout.

Gerard sighed sadly. “Unfortunately, yes. But we will keep in touch. I wonder how four way phone sex would sound…” 

Trying really hard not to drool over the two men at his feet, Ryan watched with an amused expression as Gerard tried to interrupt them. He leant in to whisper into his boyfriend's ear. "The phone sex would be hot, but it would be hotter for us to watch these two. It seems Frankie likes it rough, and believe me, Brendon really likes it that way, too." 

Ryan looked down at Brendon, who realistically didn't look like he was moving anytime soon, his arms resting on the small of Frank's back. "Come on, Bren. I know to want to stay, and I do, too, but we need to get going. I promise I'll make it up to you." 

Tightening his grip on Frank, Brendon attempted to pull one of his best puppy dog eyes look. One glance at Ryan's gave confirmed that no amount of sniffling was going to let him stay, but it told Brendon so much more. It told him that Ryan really didn't want to leave either. Heart wrenchingly so. 

Brendon rolled over onto his side, sucking Frank's bottom lip into his mouth and letting go with a pop. "Maybe next time? Because I really want to finish what we started.” He gave the other man's ass a squeeze before scrambling to his feet.

Frank giggled at Brendon. He really liked that the younger man was being possessive over him. He watched him stand up and made sure to stare at his ass. “Yeah, I’d really like that, too. Can I please have my way with Brendon sometime soon?” He pouted at Ryan and Gerard, hoping to get a positive answer.

Gerard leaned his head against Ryan’s. “I don’t know. What do you think, baby?” 

Ryan saw the way Frank was looking at Brendon's ass and he thoroughly approved. He ran his fingers through his sub's hair, ruffling it a little. "I think that depends entirely on how well behaved you can both be in the meantime. Because I for one would _love_ to see you have your way with that sweet little ass of Brendon's. Would you like that, Brendon?" 

Smiling, Brendon offered Frank a hand to help him up. "Yes please. Ever so much." He wiggled his ass back into his boxers and winked at Frank. Having had Frank grinding up against him, Brendon seriously couldn't imagine anything better, providing Gerard and Ryan would be watching. 

Frank let Brendon help him up, but didn’t give him his hand back immediately. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it. THEN he let it go and pulled up his boxers. “I will be the best behaved sub anyone could ever imagine.” He grabbed Brendon’s arm and pulled him towards the door. “C’mon, Bren. Let’s go get dressed and let these two say goodbye.”

Gerard smiled at the two subs. They looked really good together. He was really grateful for Frank taking Brendon out so he could get another moment alone with Ryan. Once the door closed, he pulled Ryan close and kissed him softly. “I already miss you,” he said quietly.

Having watched Frank and Brendon leave, Ryan found himself wrapped in Gerard's arms. He planted a soft kiss to the other man's lips in return. "I know exactly how you feel, Gee. You'd better not leave it too long to visit. Brendon will be intolerable." Ryan really didn't want to leave go of Gerard but he knew it had to happen eventually. "I will think about you every day and especially every night." He winked at his boyfriend. Yes it was corny, but it wasn't exactly wrong either. 

Gerard giggled. “Me, too. I’ll call you every day. And we can Skype all the time.” He tightened his arms around Ryan. “You’re going to have the best tour ever. And I’m going to make my house the best home ever for when you have your break.” He leaned his forehead against Ryan’s. He was so happy. The happiest he had been in a very long time. 

"You know all your house needs is you to be perfect." Ryan smiled as he stroked a hand across Gerard's cheek. "Just the fact that we can be together without having to worry about who needs to be where and when would be heaven." Reluctantly, Ryan broke their embrace, quickly redressing and helping Gerard with his own pants. Once he was presentable, Ryan slid his arm around Gerard's waist and pulled him close. "We should really make sure those two are doing what they should."

Ryan was right. The best part would be getting to be together without any worries. He pulled up his jeans and felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace. He smiled at Ryan. "You saw them together. They might be dressed, but they are _not_ behaving."

He leaned in and kissed Ryan softly and sweetly. His heart was soaring knowing that it wouldn't be long before they were together for longer than a few hours at a time. Breaking the kiss, he reluctantly reached and opened the door. He looked out into the bunks and had to laugh. There were two pairs of legs sticking out from one of the bunks. At least they had pants on. "I told you," he said.

Ryan giggled, after all how could he not? The sight before him was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Apparently Brendon was quite taken with his new friend, and Frank was just as taken with his. He decided the best course of action was clearly tickling so Ryan moved closer to the bunk and tickled the back of the knee that looked like it belonged to Brendon.

The squeal that came from the mouth attached to the knee confirmed that it was indeed Brendon's. Ryan did it again just for good measure. "Come on you two. Time to go."

Frank had been exploring Brendon’s mouth, letting him play with his piercing and generally enjoying himself. He was actually getting hard again. This kid was really good. The next thing he knew, Brendon was giggling and wiggling above him and there was a knee digging hard into his crotch. “Fuck!” he cried, trying to roll out from under Brendon.

He succeeded in tossing them both out of the bunk and onto the floor at Ryan and Gerard’s feet. “Fuck, dude! You just about beheaded me!” He shoved Brendon then noticed the other two men standing above them. Scrambling to his feet, he grabbed his shirt that was still hanging off the edge of the bunk. “Uh, sorry. We, uh, we may have gotten a little distracted.” He pulled his shirt over his head.

"No fair!" Brendon looked decidedly put out. He'd most definitely been enjoying himself, especially exploring Frank's piercing. Brendon had never kissed anyone with a lip ring and it seemed to bring on some interesting reactions from the older man.

Ryan couldn't help ruffling Brendon's hair affectionately. "I know you were having fun, but we really need to be making a move. Next time we'll make sure you and Frankie get some quality time together." Ryan pulled Gerard close, kissing his cheek. "Although you might have an audience, but I don't suppose either of you would object to that, huh?"

“There is no ‘might’ in that,” Gerard said, holding Ryan close. “They _will_ have an audience, because you know how much they love being watched.” He grinned and looked down at the obvious bulge in Frank’s jeans. They would have to work on that back at the hotel.

Frank grabbed Brendon’s arm and pulled him in for a fast, sloppy kiss. “I put my number in your phone. I better get a text soon.” He turned to face Gerard and Ryan. “And I would most certainly want you two watching. That would totally be the hottest thing ever.”

Gerard smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it would. Unfortunately, we do have to go.” He turned to look at Ryan. “I love you so much, Ry, but we’ll see each other soon. Have the most fun you can on this tour. You never know when it might be your last.” He gave him a soft kiss.

A look of confusion flit across Ryan's face at Gerard's comment, but it was soon replaced with a smile full of regret. "I will. Especially because I know you're at the end of it." He pulled his boyfriend into one last embrace before taking his hand and heading off the bus. 

Brendon, meanwhile, grinned at Frank, checking his phone to see it did indeed have the guitarist's number on it. Satisfied, he kissed Frank's cheek before pulling on his shirt. Brendon grabbed Frank’s hand and followed the other two off the bus with the shorter man in tow.

Frank looked down at his hand in Brendon’s and raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t really a hand-holding kind of guy, but he supposed he could do it just this once. As they followed Ryan and Gerard, he noticed how close they were standing, as if they were magnets. He knew that just like magnets, it was going to take a lot to pull them apart.

Gerard gripped Ryan’s hand tightly. If he had a choice, he would fuse their hands together so they could never be apart. Okay, maybe not fuse, because things like eating and pissing would be a problem. Although, having your boyfriend hold your cock while you piss might prove interesting… or tragic. The thoughts fled from his mind when he looked up to see Zack and Brian leading Spencer, Jon and Mikey towards the bus.

“Come on, Gee, we’ve got to head to the hotel. These really nice people have to head down the road we just came up.” Brian stopped a few steps in front of them, Zack by his side.

Gerard pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. Frank moved to grab his arm. “Dude, if we don’t go now, you’re never leaving. And tomorrow is MSG, man. Remember?”

Gerard sighed and nodded. “I remember.” He let Frank pull him towards Brian and Mikey. “Thanks for being so accommodating, Zack.”

Zack nodded. “No problem, Gerard. It makes taking care of Ryan much easier.” He smiled and clasped him on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear. “You know there’s a little break between Detroit and Chicago.”

Gerard smiled brightly and turned to face Ryan. “I’ll see you very soon,” he said, winking at him.

"We're looking forward to it." Ryan shared a knowing glance with Brendon before smiling back at Gerard. He almost hated seeing Gerard go. Almost. The only reason he didn't was because with every goodbye, Ryan came one step closer to sharing his boyfriend's home.

 _Home_. He liked the sound of that. In fact, Ryan _loved_ the sound of that. As he waved goodbye to Gerard, home was the only thing on his mind. 

As Brendon stood next to Ryan, he slid an arm around the tall man's shoulder as they watched the four men walk away. Once they'd gone, Brendon steered Ryan back to onto the bus, the grin on his own face not moving for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stayed with us through this. It's nice to see there are more people who love good 'ole smut. We appreciate your support and hope you have enjoyed this addition to the saga.


End file.
